Crying Behind a Smile
by sprite21
Summary: An American teenager is forced to be the heir of her hated father in England, must live with her grandparents in Japan, and attend Ouran to "re-learn proper etiquette". What she finds isn't exactly what she expected. Rating may change later.
1. The Letter

_**Well, since my naruto fanfic has had no reviews I recently had an idea for a Host Club fanfiction. Chances are I'll be making this up as I go along. Well, enjoy.**_

The Letter

"Namine Marie Antoinette Ashcroft! Get down here!" her mother yelled from the kitchen.

The young American teen quickly came down the stairs. "Yes, ma'am?" she asked a little annoyed a hint of british in her accent. Her mother merely handed her an envelope and smiled sweetly before continuing her cooking for tonight's stew. One look at the address made her groan. "Oh, great. What does Mister Wonderful want now?" she asked plopping herself on the couch to read the letter.

Nami glared and crumpled the letter before throwing it away. "I'm not going!" she yelled before starting towards the stairs.

Her mother frowned. "I'm sorry, honey. But your brothers…"

Nami cut her off. "NO! I am NOT inheriting. HE has three so precious boys who can take his title. I'm not doing crap!" I said trying desperately to watch my tongue.

Her mom sighed. "I know it seemed like he didn't care, honey, but he really does want the best for you and your brothers have their own minds made up. I'm afraid you'll have to go catch a flight to England bright and early tomorrow. Go pack your things," she said in a too sweet voice.

Nami scowled before stomping to her room to throw everything she would need in a suitcase. It wasn't fair. She was the youngest AND the only girl. Why did she have to inherit her father's stupid position? She wanted nothing more than to stay here in America and live like a normal sixteen year old. She made that choice when her parents split up. "UGH! Damn him." She cursed under her breath.

She sighed. Why did he care all of a sudden? He never cared before. All that matter was his title and his precious heirs. She smirked then. I guess he cared about them too much considering he actually let them escape this fate, unfortunately for her. She shuddered at the thought of the prissy etiquette and finishing schools she had to attend before back in England. "Man, this sucks. All those stupid maids, and the dresses, and those fancy parties with the over priced crappy food. I want to stay here!" she complained loudly. Within the hour she had fallen asleep to her mumblings of her pity party only to be awoken at four in the morning.

"Go away," she muttered when someone shook her shoulder. But it didn't stop and she tiredly opened and eye half way to see her mom trying o wake her up. "What?" she whined.

"Come on, Namine, it's time to get up. You have a flight to catch." Her mother mused softly before grabbing Nami's suitcase along with another bag full of stuff her mother thought she would need.

Nami sighed and quickly changed into a black tank top, baggy dark blue jeans, and some tennis shoes before lazily walking into the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Nami reluctantly left the plane after her incredibly long flight. She immediately turned on her cell phone to call her mom and check in with her. For someone who could so easily let her daughter go off to England to her jerk of a father, she certainly did worry a lot. "Mhm, yes, mom, I'm there….. No, I just got off…. Ok…. Yeah, love you, too…. Ok, bye," she said before hanging up. She went straight away to get her luggage and saw the limo driver with her name written on it.

Nami sighed and dragged her luggage over to him. "Hello, Eric," she said dully.

He smiled brightly. "Good evening, Miss Namine. It's so good to have you with us again. Your father can't wait to see you," he said leading her to the white limo.

She only nodded absentmindedly. 'Sure he couldn't. After disowning me and Mom, I'm sure he's just dying to have me there again,' she thought to herself as she climbed into the backseat. It didn't even take an hour to get to the manor.

Eric opened the door for her and she slowly got out and took a deep breath as she glared at the place. Memories of when she was younger flooded to meet her as she stomped inside to go find her dad so she could yell at him. As usual, he was in his "secret study".

He swiveled in his chair to face her when he heard the door open. "Ah, here already? I suppose you just couldn't wait to see your father could you?" he said with a smile.

She kept her glare. "Oh, shut up, you chauvinistic pig! I had no choice but to come here, remember!? Seriously, did the fact that you disowned both me and Mom when we left slip your memory? So, tell me, what happened to your oh so precious sons!? Did they catch some sense and get out while they still could?!" She snapped at him, releasing five years of pent up anger.

He didn't look away. "I see you cut your hair," he said quietly looking at my pixie cut, dark brown hair.

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped again.

He held a stern face. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but your mother agrees that this is for the best," he stated trying to retain his authority.

"Psh, please. If you think you're sending me back to those stupid prepatory schools you're out of your mind. No way am I going back to that prissy crap and all those stupid ugly dresses and make up," she yelled.

He narrowed his eyes. "Go to your room, Mary-Anne," he said coldly.

She glared at the old nickname. "Fine," she said storming out of the office to what used to be her old room. She fell onto the huge yellow canopy and sighed into the pillows. She felt her cell phone buzz and looked at the caller ID with a smile. It was Haruhi. It brought back one of the few good memories she had. She remembered going to Japan every year to visit her grandparents during the summer and seeing the fireworks. She actually met Haruhi there the last time she went and were pen-pals since.

"Hey, Haruhi," she said switching to Japanese. "So, what's up?" she started before going into the news of having to live with her dad now. She could honestly say Haruhi was one of her best friends despite the distance. She was always there to listen. "Anyways, that's enough of my crap. So how's the Host Club? You never talk about it…. Yes you do avoid talking about it… Pleeeeeaaaasssee?" she begged wanting so badly to know what occupied so much of Haruhi's time. "Oh, wow! Really? I didn't know all THAT happened! He, it sounds really fun. You're so lucky. Oh wait someone's knocking on my door… Huh? Oh, ok. Yeah, I'll talk to you later….. Ok, bye," she said hanging up the phone as her father walked in.

"Who was that?" he asked.

She glared at him. "Haruhi Fujioka," she stated. "She's my pen-pal from Japan." She noticed a gleam catch in his eye.

"Ah, good. I just got off the phone with your grandmother, by the way. Since you're being so stubborn about your situation, she has offered to take you in and have you finish school there," he said tossing a school brochure on the bed. "Starting next week you will be attending Ouran Academy," he sad turning to leave. "Oh, and I wouldn't get too comfortable. You will be leaving for Japan in two days," he stated coldly.

She shrugged and pretended not to care even though she was happy that not only would she not have to put up with him but she would get to go to school with Haruhi. "Whatever, Charles," she said bitterly using his first name with a slight smirk. He stiffened but continued to walk out of the room without a second glance. She sighed. 'Well, wasn't this fun,' she thought sarcastically.

_**Yes, I know the beginning's a little rushed. Well, not a whole lot to say about this story. Just a random thought inspiration. Review, review, review! PLEASE!**_


	2. To Japan!

_**Thank you spottedrabbit and Miasaki for the review. I'll dedicate this chapter to you and my friend Killa who's currently at my house spending the night. I think I'll also switch to first person. It's so much easier. On to the Chapter! MUAHAHAHA!!**_

To Japan!

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. "Is it just me, or does _nobody_ want me anymore?" I said to myself. "Oh well, I didn't think Dad wanted me here anyways," I said smirking. "On the one hand, I'll get to go to school with Haruhi now and I can't wait to see Nana and Papa again. At least THEY'RE understanding," I said shifting to my side and grabbing my phone to call Haruhi and tell her about the good news.

"Haru-chan!" I said doing my best to sound excited. "Guess what? I'm moving to Japan and I'll be going to Ouran! Isn't that great?" I asked. But she stayed silent. "Haru-chan?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry, um, that's great, Ash-kun," she said in a monotone voice.

I frowned. "You don't sound very excited. Did something happen?" I asked.

"Not really, just the usual antics. But, did something happen over there? I thought you were going to live with your dad," she said.

I scowled at the floor. "Well, yeah, but I'm not surprised. I never expected him to suddenly care about me but that's ok. I haven't seen my grandparents in a few years so it'll be cool to see them again. Besides, I'd much rather be there going to school with you then here in England with CHARLES," I said ending on a bitter note.

"Ok. Well, I should go. The twins have that look again," she said with a sigh.

I nodded. "Ok. If I don't talk to you later I'll just see you next week. Bye," I said plopping on the bed and listened to some Flyleaf before falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I didn't wake up until late in the afternoon the next day and slowly dragged myself downstairs. All the servants kept bowing as they walked passed and I groaned as one escorted me to the kitchen where they immediately had the chefs bring breakfast out into the dining room for me. I sighed. All I really wanted was a bowl of Cheerios. I was capable of taking care of myself I really didn't need, scratch that, WANT, all this. Across the table, Charles was eating something I couldn't quite make out what it was.

"It's about time you woke up," he said continuing to look at the papers he had by his plate.

I shrugged. "Whatever, like you really care. Get used to it. Teenagers always sleep in," I said bitterly staring at all the breakfast layed out for me. He merely grunted. "If you don't mind, I'd much rather leave tomorrow for Japan," I said unenthusiastically. Just being in his presence was already making me lose my appetite.

He nodded. "Fine with me. I'll 'ave Stewart make the arrangements," he said coldly. I sighed and excused myself from the table. I couldn't take another minute with him.

I quickly walked outside and saw Eric and gave my false innocent grin. "Eric! Would you mind just driving me around the city today? I need to get out and about," I said sweetly.

He smiled. "Of course Madam. Where would you like to go?" he asked opening the door for me.

I shrugged. "No where special. I just want out," I said stepping in. He nodded before getting in and driving off.

…………………………………………………………

He just stood in the doorway as I packed my bags into the limo. "And you're sure you have everything?" he asked in a monotone voice.

I glared at him and nodded stiffly. "Yes, Charles, I have everything," I said stiffly. He nodded and went back into the house without a second glance. I quickly gave Eric a hug goodbye and sighed before quickly going into the limo, slamming the door.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Nana!" I cheered as I saw her at the baggage claim and ran to give her a big hug.

She chuckled. "Nami, look at you! You've grown! And you cut your hair!" she exclaimed before leading me to her car. I smiled. Despite her wealth, I could always count on Nana to keep thing simple. Of course, she still had two houses; one was her cute dream house she retired in, and the other was the manor, where I found out Papa was now living in. Apparently, they didn't talk to each other much anymore and were pretty much separated.

I walked into the house and grinned. "Wow, it's gorgeous, Nana. It's so modern yet simple!" I said before walking upstairs to the guest room that I loved so much.

I took a deep breath of the sweet lavender vanilla smell that always filled the baby blue room before throwing my bags on the twin sized bed. I went to open the curtains to the double doors leading to the small Victorian balcony. I gave a happy sigh as I stepped outside and let the cool breeze ruffle my short hair. I heard Nana enter my room and I turned and gave her a smile. She had a frown and hung up the phone before turning to me and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Tomorrow, you're grandfather and I will be taking you to the Academy to settle your enrolment with the principal," she said before bringing a poofy yellow dress from behind her back.

I looked at the dress appalled at its ugly frilliness. I think I wanted to vomit. Nana nodded. "I thought so. Here, there's a fire pit out back," she said with a wink before throwing me the dress. She pulled out a pale blue jacket, white shirt, black slacks and tie along with dress shoes from the hallway. "I think we can make arrangements with the principal to let you wear this instead, don't you think?"

I nodded. If anything, the suit was at least better than the dress. "Thanks, Nana," I said with a thoughtful smirk. "Do you think I could be enrolled as a boy?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I suppose, but why?"

I smiled. "It's a new opportunity to start fresh. Besides, I think I'd like to test out my acting and scheming skills," I said with a grin. Nana laughed and nodded.

"Get unpacked. I'll make your favorite in a little bit. Oh and don't worry, I made sure all your cravings were stocked in the kitchen," she said with a wink. I grinned and went to my suitcase.

I grinned as soon as I finished with my unpacking and took the dress and some copper salt out back. I neatly layed the yellow dress on the sooty pit and covered it in the copper salt before taking a match and flicking it. The flames slowly started to grow as it engulfed the dress turning a blue-green. I grinned and stared mesmerized at the beautiful flames. What could I say? I was a pyro at heart.

Nana came out and knelt next to me. "I see you found the fire salts," she said calmly. I turned and smiled at her. "Come on, breakfast is ready," she said getting up and heading back to the house. I took one last look at the withering fire before following her.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Papa and rushed to meet him. "Papa! I didn't know you would be here!" I said happily. He patted my head and nodded before sitting down at the table. I sat between him and Nana.

I took one whiff of the waffles, hash browns, eggs, and melon and began wolfing it down hungrily. It was just as good as I remembered. Then I realized how quiet it was and looked from Papa to Nana at how slow they were eating and I noticed a sad expression on Nana's face. I frowned and set my fork down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked uncertainly.

Nana tried to give a comforting smile. "No, honey, everything's fine," she coaxed reassuringly.

I didn't buy it. "Papa?" I asked.

He sighed and took a few more bites of the food before looking at me. "I'm afraid I'm taking you to live with me in the manor," he said simply.

Nana clanked her fork on her plate. "No she's not. She's staying here," she said painfully.

Papa gave a hard stare. "I've already discussed this with you Lydia. Her father wants her to have a stable proper environment so she can learn how to be proper and civilized so she may inherit his position."

I dropped my fork and stood up. "What!? NO! I love you Papa, but I don't give a rats behind what Charles wants! I'm staying here with Nana!" I snapped.

He looked at me. "Sit down, Nami. Your grandmother is not suited for taking care of you right now. It's for the best," he said sternly.

Nana sighed. "I'm not feeling THAT bad, Thomas. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of both of us," she said tiredly.

Papa shook his head slightly. "The decision is final. Go get your things Namine."

"But I want to stay!" I pleaded. This was so confusing and Nana looked so sad. I didn't want this.

He nodded. "Fine, you may stay for the remainder of the day. I'll be taking you home to the manor after our appointment with the school," he said annoyed. "But that is final." With that he excused himself and left.

I sighed and gave Nana a hug. "Nana, I don't understand. What does he mean you're not well?" I asked.

Tears tugged at the corners of her eyes as she patted my head reassuringly. "It's fine, honey. I just don't feel well right now."

I looked up at her. "Do you miss Papa?" I asked innocently. She merely nodded and kissed my head.

"Now, go get changed. I'll take you around the town today. We have a lot to talk about," she said softly. I nodded and slowly walked back upstairs.

_**Kind of a filler chapter. It'll have more to do with my plot later on. Not much else to say. Remember, reviews are loved! It helps me know if I'm doing something wrong or right and lets me know how much you all like the story. Writers need appreciation, too! Your feedback keeps the ideas flowing and gets me motivated to write more! **_


	3. This is the Host Club?

_**WOW! Ok, so it took forever, but I was finally able to get on to fanfiction since it's having some technical glitch or whatever. But wow! I come back to find that I had 100 viewers on Sunday! So here's to you all as my thanks! Even if none of you did send a review. :D**_

Chapter 3: This is the Host Club?

"Haru-chan!" I said doing my best to sound excited. "Guess what? I'm moving to Japan and I'll be going to Ouran! Isn't that great?" I asked. But she stayed silent. "Haru-chan?" I asked.

"Uh, sorry, um, that's great, Ash-kun," she said in a monotone voice.

I frowned. "You don't sound very excited. Did something happen?" I asked.

"Not really, just the usual antics. But, did something happen over there? I thought you were going to live with your dad," she said.

I scowled at the floor. "Well, yeah, but I'm not surprised. I never expected him to suddenly care about me but that's ok. I haven't seen my grandparents in a few years so it'll be cool to see them again. Besides, I'd much rather be there going to school with you then here in England with CHARLES," I said ending on a bitter note.

"Ok. Well, I should go. The twins have that look again," she said with a sigh

as she hung up the phone.

Hunny-sempai looked at her expectantly, overhearing the conversation. "Who was that Haru-chan?!" he asked excitedly. Everyone stopped and turned their attention on Haruhi.

She smiled nervously. "Uh, well, it was Ash-chan, my pen pal from America. Anyways, Ash-chan's coming to Ouran as a transfer student," she said simply.

Tamaki looked awestruck as he thought of who this Ash was. He teared up dramatically and Haruhi sighed before Hunny jumped and hugged her. "YAY! When is Ash-chan coming?!" he asked.

"Uh…. Next week I think," she said looking at the time. "I better head home before it gets too late," she said before leaving.

Tamaki seemed worried. "MOMMY! Who is this 'Ash-chan'?!" he cried. Kyoya sighed and merely walked away. Everyone else looked at each other and shrugged.

…………………………………………………………..

I walked behind my grandparents as we entered the school building heading straight towards the office. I was dressed in the male uniform that Nana had given me. I looked from her to Papa and frowned slightly. It had been a few years but I never knew things could change so dramatically. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between them while I was absent.

"Ah, welcome!" the blonde chairman responded when we walked into his office. Nana and Papa took a seat while I stayed standing at attention waiting to be judged. However, he only took a quick overview of how I looked and nodded. "Ashcroft, why don't you take a look around the school while we finish paperwork and such here?" he asked kindly. I merely nodded and excused myself.

"Hm, that was odd," I said aloud as I roamed the school hallways. Other than a few people here and there, the place seemed deserted. For the most part I just glanced here and there, taking the general outline of the place in, but a room seemed to catch my attention as I heard some commotion from behind it. Slowly I opened the door.

"What the hell?" I muttered as petals seemed to fly at me.

"WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB!" I heard the group greet me as I looked up at them. I didn't know what to think at first. There they were, seven guys just standing in the middle of the room. My eyes focused on the brunette. 'Was that…?' I started to think before they began a laughing fit.

"Haru-chan?" I asked a little confused.

"Ash-chan!" she cheered and ran to give me a hug. The rest of the group seemed beyond dumbfounded. I hugged her back awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "My grandparents brought me here to register but I was told just to look around the campus. It's really big," I said in my usual low voice. I cringed as I heard the slight English accent.

"Haruhi! This… this is the Ash we've heard about?" the blonde asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Oh, I get it, is this that Host Club you told me about the other day?" I asked the realization finally coming to me. Haruhi nodded.

"Wait, this is the guy?" two red-headed twins asked coming over and giving me an inspection.

'Guy?' I thought but quickly shrugged it off. I did want to enter this school as one after all. Time to play my hand. I gave a quick smirk. "Uh, yes, I suppose I am. I didn't realize Haruhi had been talking about me. I'm sorry I don't know much about you all though," I said innocently.

The twins began to circle me. "Amazing, it's like a twin of Haruhi," they said in unison. "Although, he's not so petite and slightly taller, Hikaru," one said. "Yes, and his eyes are blue instead of brown, and the hair is slightly darker and seems to have a copper undertone, Kaoru," Hikaru replied. I sighed.

"Enough! We shall invite him to join us!" The blonde said pushing the twins aside and coming in front of me. "What do you say? Care to join the Host Club?" he asked in his "princely" manner.

The black-haired boy with glasses cleared his throat. "Uh, Tamaki, you seem to be forgetting something," he said in a monotone voice and outstretched his arm motioning to the rest of the club. "We have complete unison and variety and thus our group is complete," he said simply before pointing to each person. "We have the cool type, the strong silent type, the loli shota type, the devil type, the princely type, and with Haruhi, our group is complete with the natural type."

I smirked. "Is that so? Such a shame. You boys obviously don't know girls' hearts at all," I said slyly. The boy stiffened at my accusation of him being wrong. "You see, although all those types attract girls you're still missing one. You see not a single girl can resist the Foreign Type," I said dramatically. "And what girl can resist an English accent?" I asked mischievously overdoing my born accent a little.

The blonde nodded happily. "Then it's decided! You shall be our newest member!" he cheered. Everyone, including me, sweat dropped.

"Oh, that reminds me," I said bringing Haruhi into a close hug, positioning my head to her shoulder and patting her hair on the other side. "I know about your little secret. I could easily spill to the entire school next week," I said with a glint in my eye reading pure evil before I released her. "So let's see, I'm going to need to know who all of you are if I'm going to participate in this club."

The boy with the glasses cleared his throat again. "Very well, I am second year Kyoya Otori. The tall one over there is third year Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori. Next to him is his cousin and third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Hunny. Thos two are the first years Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru. Of course, you already know Haruhi, and the annoying blonde is the president of this club and second year Tamaki Suoh, who, if you haven't guessed is the superintendent of this academy. Any questions?" he asked blankly.

I went over the list of names and nodded. "No, none that I can think of," I said calmly keeping a steady stare at Kyoya who was currently giving a subtle glare towards me.

Tamaki jumped in hysterically. "So tell me how you met my precious daughter!" he exclaimed giving a big hug to Haruhi.

I sighed. "Well, we met a couple of years ago during one of my vacations here to visit my grandparents. We pretty much clicked and spent most of the summer hanging out. After that we've been keeping in touch via letters and e-mail and just recently phone calls. There really isn't much else to say," I said with a shrug. Haruhi nodded but glanced at me giving me a look saying we needed to talk. I nodded.

Hunny-sempai ran and tackled me with a hug. "Ash-chan! That's a wonderful story! Oh, tell me, do you like cake?" he exclaimed.

I nodded and gave a soft smile. "Yes, Hunny-sempai, I love cake, especially chocolate," I replied and patted his head warmly. Everyone seemed to stare. "What?" I asked confused.

The twins just shook there heads. "You just did the big-brother act," Hikaru said bluntly. "Except much nicer, where Mori-sempai is more stern," Kaoru added.

I nodded confusedly. Mori-sempai came over and ruffled my hair before picking Hunny-sempai up. I couldn't help but stare up at him. "Mitsukuni, it's time fore your nap," he said emotionlessly. I thought I would question this but decided against it.

I shrugged and dusted my uniform off. "I'm afraid I better head back. I don't want to keep my grandparents waiting," I said suddenly before saying goodbye. Haruhi followed me soon after.

"So, a boy?" she asked bluntly.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I thought it would be something cool to do. Besides, I think I'd much rather suffer a painful death than wear that horrible girl's uniform. Ugh, these bandages are killing me, though. I can't hardly breathe," I said pulling at the cloths currently concealing my breasts. "At least these suits are loose enough to hide my hips," I said before looking Haruhi up and down. "Hm, Haru-chan, you grew. I didn't know you had gotten your hair cut, though."

"You're one to talk, what about you?" she pointed out.

"Touché. So, that's the Host Club, huh?" I said glancing back. She nodded. "Hm, interesting. How long do you think it will take for them to realize who I am?" I asked.

Haruhi shrugged. "It depends how many clues you give away. Kyoya-sempai is wired so he'll know as soon as you're officially registered for the school. Tamaki-sempai is such a dunce, though. Who knows how long it will take for him to find out," she replied boredly.

I nodded. "So I'll just have to be careful. Although, it looks like there's no way of avoiding Kyoya-sempai which means he can hang that over my head and probably make me quit. I have to admit, you were right. That club is incredibly stupid," I said bluntly before stopping in front of the office. "So, are you going back or do you want to catch up for a bit?" I asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "I better head back… I still have a debt to pay off and technically club hasn't even started yet," she said.

"Ok, I'll see you later, Haru-chan!" I cheered giving her a hug before disappearing through the doors.

_**Ok, I've realized things are dragging a bit and that's usually how it is with my first couple of chapters. It will start picking up in chapter 4 I promise. However, I will require two reviews for the next one mostly because I'm going to be busy with school and I need all you readers' input. **_


	4. First Day

_**So I almost died the other day. Looking back on it now, it's totally hilarious but it doesn't change the severity of it at that time. XD Anyways, let's just say it knocked some inspiration into me. OH! And this story has officially had more hits, favs, and alerts than Diamond in the Sand, so tada! This chapter is dedicated to all of you readers!**_

_**OH! I almost forgot! My official disclaimer! I do NOT own Host Club, only my story and characters.**_

Chapter4: First Day

"GOOD MORNING NAMINE-SAMA!" I heard the too cheery voices of my two personal maids wake me up. I groaned. "YOU MUST HURRY AND GET READY OR ELSE YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" they cheered tearing my comforter off of me. I sat up and glared from behind my bangs menacingly.

"Go away. I'll get up when I feel like it," I said through clenched teeth. They seemed to cower at this and with a short bow, quickly left the room. I sighed and looked at the clock before slowly getting out of bed. I still wasn't getting much sleep. The picture of Nana and how sad she looked when Papa took me away seemed to haunt my dreams. I just had this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. I looked at the picture of me and a puppy on my nightstand and frowned. It was hard to believe it's already been a year since Gracie's death. I shook my head and quickly put on my uniform before heading downstairs. As I passed rows of servants bowed and wished me good morning.

"Ah, there you are. Hurry and eat your breakfast and I'll have Jun take you to school," Papa said as I walked into the dining room.

I frowned. "Actually Papa, I'm not very hungry. May I just go to school now?" I asked. He nodded and I immediately left.

As we pulled up, I could already see the stares of the people seeing the unfamiliar white limo. I sighed. "Damn I hate being the new kid. Seriously, you'd think these freakin' rich people never saw a limo before," I muttered before stepping out of the car. "Arigato, Jun," I said simply before closing the door and facing all the students. I could see them whispering to each other as I walked pass looking down at my schedule.

"HEY! There you are Ash-kun! Why weren't you at club the last couple of days?" I heard a familiar pair of voices say behind me.

I dully looked behind me at them and shrugged. "Sorry, didn't realize I was supposed to be there last week. Thought I didn't start day," I said simply. I could feel them staring over my shoulders at my schedule.

"Hm, you have the same schedule as us and Haruhi," they said. I nodded before looking at my map. "You know, if you need help, you could just follow us to class," they said.

I looked back up at them. "Right, and I'm suppose to trust you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh, no. You shouldn't trust them at all, Ash-chan," Haruhi said coming next me. "Come on, I'll show you around."

I muttered my thanks before we entered the classroom. I went straight to the teacher and gave him my schedule. The whispering had started up again. "Ah, yes, I heard about you. You like to go by Ash, is that right?" he asked. I nodded. He turned to the rest of the students. "Class, this is our transfer student from… um… England?" he asked looking at me.

I sighed. "Well, technically it's America, but I will be in'eriting my father's title who does 'ave a 'igh position in England," I said overdoing the British accent a bit.

The teacher nodded. "I see. How about you take a seat on the other side of Hitachiin," he said pointing to the empty chair. I nodded and quickly took my seat. I found myself being bored most of the day and also that there evidently was a lot of free time during the day.

"Oh, you're the new kid, right," a girl asked me shyly.

I nodded boredly. "Yeah, I'm Ash," I said a little moodily.

"So, how do you know Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins?" she asked. That question alone had other girls swarming around me.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you walking in with them almost every class period," one said.

"Are you going to be in the Host Club?" another asked. I held my hand up to silence them.

I smiled gently. "Please, girls, give me a chance to speak. Actually, I met Haruhi a few years back when I was visiting my grandparents and we've kept in touch ever since. He actually introduced me to the Host Club and they asked me to join," I said as the bell rang for dismissal. I smiled and stood up from my desk. "Now if you ladies have any other questions, I'll be happy to answer them at the Host Club," I said before leaving.

"ASH-CHAN!" I heard Hunny call before tackling me. I smiled a little. "You came!"

I nodded and set him down before ruffling his golden hair. "O' course I did, "Unny-sempai!" I said overdoing the British accent still.

Tamaki appeared in front of me excitedly. "Ash-kun! Welcome to the Host Club!" he said in his princely peppiness.

I sighed and caught Kyouya staring at me before clearing his throat. "Ashcroft, may I see you for a moment?" he said before going out of hearing range. I followed and he set a stack of papers in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked boredly going back to my normal tone.

He glared down at me. "Namine Marie Antoinette Ashcroft, age fifteen, youngest child and only daughter of Julia and Charles Ashcroft. You and your mother were disowned upon leaving to America," he stopped and smirked. "I believe I know your secret." He went back to being serious. "I don't know what kind of game you are playing but you don't belong here," he said challengingly.

I only shrugged before locking my stare with his glare. "I don't really care if you know or not. It doesn't bother me one way or the other. Quite frankly I think your so called club is nothing but a joke and trust me, if I had a choice, I would not be here. However, I am under the impression that you care if Haruhi's being a girl gets out so I think you might want to rethink your approach to me Ootori," I challenged back. He seemed a little taken back by this but nodded.

"Very well. We shall see how this plays out," he said with a smirk. I only turned away and walked back to everyone. Haruhi looked a little worried.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Everything's fine. So, when does this thing start?" I asked. The Hitachiin twins handed me a tray of dishes and food.

"It'll start in a minute. You have bus duty like Haruhi did when she first started," they said before the doors were opened to a bunch of girls. I sighed again. 'Oh, this should just be wonderful,' I thought. 'Why did I want to do this again?' I went over to a nearby table and set the contents of the tray down before I heard my name being called. I smiled at the customers and eagerly went to sit down instead of doing the chore I was assigned.

"'Ello girls!" I said all Bitish like as I took my seat. They immediately swooned.

"Oh, wow, you have such wonderful spiky hair!" one commented.

"Yes, and it contrasts against your blue eyes so wonderfully," another stated. I nodded in response.

"So, anything you all would like to know?" I asked.

A girl with short blonde curls piped in. "Oh, tell us about before you came to Ouran. You mentioned in class how you were originally from America?"

I nodded. "Well, it's sort of a long story. You see I 'ave three older brothers and my father seemed to favorite them over me. At one point my mother was tired of my father choosing his position over family and took me with her to America. Well, this really made him angry so he disowned us," I began grinding out the word "father".

"Oh, that must have been horrible! Who did the cleaning and cooking?"

I shrugged. "Myself. Being poor wasn't a big deal to me. Anyways, I guess my brothers refused to take over after my father and went off to do their own thing because I got a letter in the mail just last week requesting me to come back," I said looking down a little sadly. "What I don't understand is my mother just let me go without a second thought." They were leaning forward listening intently. I shrugged it off and began to chuckle. "Well, I made my father mad and he said I was disobedient and needed to relearn how to be proper. So he sent me here to live with my grandparents," I said simply.

"Wow, that's so sad! So, you had to be poor like Haruhi?" one asked. I nodded.

"Oh, you poor thing."

"Wait, but if you lived in America, why do you have such a strong British accent?"

I smirked. "Well, I was born in England and spent most of my childhood there so I suppose it just sort of stuck," I said before pretending to pout and turned my head away. "Do you not like it? I know it's so strange compared to all of your wonderful accents," I said pitifully. They swooned again.

"No, not at all! We love your accent!"

"Yes, it's so cool!"

Tamaki huffed to Kyouya whining. He only smirked. "It seems Ash was right. He's certainly bringing in quite a few customers."

Tamaki sighed. "But Kyouya! He's taking away all of my customers!"

"Yeah, what are we going to do about him boss?" the twins asked.

Tamaki stood up. "I know!" he said before appearing in front of me and pointing dramatically. "Ashcroft! We have decided you must earn your right to join this club! You must…." He yelled spinning before showcasing the twins.

"PLAY THE WHICH ONE IS HIKARU GAME!" they yelled holding the rim of their hats.

Gasps and murmurs could be heard through out the room. "Good luck Ash-chan!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, we can never guess who it is."

"Only Haruhi has ever been able to tell them apart."

I nodded. "Hm, ok you say something," I said pointing to the twin on the left.

They shrugged at each other and the twin on the left smirked. "Something," he said.

I pointed to the other one. "Ok, now you," I ordered.

"Something."

I smirked. "The one on the left is 'Ikaru," I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Haruhi smiling so I knew I got it right.

"Nope, you lose," Kaoru said.

"No, I won, didn't I 'Aru'i?" I asked and she nodded. I turned back to the twins giving my toothy grin. They sulked and took of their hats nodding.

"YAY! ASH-CHAN GOT IT RIGHT!" Hunny said giving me a hug. I smiled and set him down with a pat on the head before going back to my seat.

"Wow! How did you do that, Ash-kun?" the curly blonde asked.

"They slipped up the day I first met them. They were talking to each other using their names and I noticed that 'Ikaru had a slightly higher pitched voice. 'Aru'i-kun is much better than I am. He can tell them apart without even trying," I said looking back at the rest of the club with a slight frown. "You know, I hardly feel like I belong here right now. Maybe if I make enough friends it will be different," I said mostly to myself.

"You know you two could be twins!" one of the girls said. "You and Haruhi-kun look so much a like, you're even about the same height. The only real difference is your eyes and your voice."

I chuckled. "You really think so? Well, we are good friends. I suppose it's only natural." That was pretty much how the rest of the day went until club was over. I have to admit it was a little fun, but sitting around talking for a couple hours wasn't exactly something I enjoyed doing on a daily bases. I sighed as I grabbed my bag to get ready to leave. "Do you need someone to walk home with you Haruhi?" I asked reverting back to my usual tone.

Immediately Tamaki came in front of me. "You stay away from my daughter you heart stealer!" he snapped.

I sighed. "I've known her way longer than you, sempai! You little perve! I wouldn't do anything to her!" I snapped back. He coward away behind Kyouya.

"MOMMY! Tell the bad boy to stay away from my precious daughter!" he whined.

"I am not your daughter!" Haruhi yelled before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. "Come on Ash-chan." I couldn't help but turn around and stick my tongue out at all of them.

"So how are you getting home Nami?" Haruhi asked when we were almost to her house.

I shrugged. "I'll probably just walk. I don't like all the attention from the servants and Papa's damn limo is just too big. Give me an old pick-up any day," I said. "Besides, it's nice out and I could use the fresh air."

Haruhi nodded and stopped at some stairs leading to her home. "Well, thanks again, Ash-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed. "Yeah, can't wait."

She chuckled. "I know. It can be a handful but you get used to it. Good job on telling apart the twins by the way. Most people don't catch that kind of stuff."

I shrugged. "No big deal. I have a big family and I've known a lot of twins so you just get used to that kind of thing," I said with a small smile. "See you later." I waved good bye before walking towards the higher class part of the neighborhood. As I got closer to Papa's mansion I noticed the Hitachiin twins across the street. Without even thinking I started to cross waving towards them.

"HEY! Kaoru! Hikaru!" I yelled.

They looked up and started to wave before they saw the situation. "HEY! WATCH OUT!" They yelled in unison.

I looked a little confused and slowed my pace a little. "Huh?" I said looking to the side as a car came towards me, my eyes growing wide. I stopped dead and squeezed my eyes shut screaming as I prepared for the collision…………………

_**MUAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFF HANGER! Sorry but I have chores to do. I guess you'll just have to wait until I update. Considering my interesting incident of near fatality I thought this situation would be fitting. XP**_


	5. More Unfortunate News

_**WOW! Thank you everyone that reviewed and I got over 200 hits in a mere two days! YAY! You all get homemade cookies! XD Sorry it took so long to update. And apparently my story has been nominated for several categories of "The Great Ouran Mary-Suedom!" . I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I base my characters on myself and as far as fanfiction goes, of course the canon characters are going to become out of character once in a while! I do my best to keep them in character dang it! And I promise there is a plot! GRRRR! Anyways, on to the chapter….**_

Chapter 5: More Unfortunate News

I screamed and closed my eyes shut as I prepared for the collision. Instinctively, I slightly felt my body move to a crouching position. However, I felt myself be pushed flat to the ground as the screeching of brakes filled my senses. After a moment it was quiet. 'Am I dead?' I thought to myself. No answer. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the bright blue sky and a few clouds. "I must be dead… who knew my back would hurt so much in heaven," I muttered.

I heard a snort. "Trust me, you're definitely not dead," came a voice somewhere above me.

I slowly moved an arm and felt it scrape against the hard rocky road. 'Nope, definitely not dead,' I repeated in my mind as I slowly tried to sit up and looked around. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing above me and a few feet away was the car and an older woman rushing towards me. I could have sworn the car was coming towards me head on. Was I pushed out of the way? I looked back up at the twins for a second but they were looking at the woman.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" the older woman said frantically.

I slowly nodded. "Uh, yeah, I think so," I said shakily.

She helped me up. "I'm so sorry young man. I wasn't paying attention and there you were," she said nervously.

I shook my hand and gave a polite smile. "No, no, it's my fault. I shouldn't have just walked right out into the road," I said. "Sorry for the trouble," I said before walking to the side walk. I let out a sigh and slowly walked towards the manor still a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" the twins said in unison, coming on either side of me.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I am. My elbow hurts a little, though. I think I scraped it on the road," I said with a laugh.

"So, why do you wear a boy's uniform," Hikaru's voice came abruptly.

I froze. 'Shit, I've been figured out again… damn," I thought. "Uh… what do you mean?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"Don't play dumb. You're obviously not a boy," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, no boy I've ever met screams like such a girl," Hikaru teased.

I sighed. "Whatever, what's your point?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just that you must be a girl," they said in unison.

I scowled. "Sure, why not. Believe what you want."

"So what are you doing out here?" Hikaru asked.

I shrugged. "I could ask you the same question. As spoiled rich as you are, I'm surprised you're just randomly taking a walk out here."

They shrugged. "You still haven't answered the question."

Again with the unison. "I live around here," I replied. "Well, sort of. To be exact, my grandfather lives around here and I'm living with him," I said with an annoyed sigh.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," Kaoru said.

"In a way. Honestly, I never liked the high class lifestyle my grandfather so plainly exploits. If anything, it gets on my nerves, but, I wasn't allowed to stay with Nana…" I trailed off. Nana… something was telling me to get home as soon as possible. I started to run.

"Hey! Where're you going!?" They yelled after me. I ignored them and just kept heading for the fast approaching mansion. I hopped the gate and slammed through the doors and somehow managed to find Papa in his study.

"Papa?" I choked out. I had to lean against the bookshelf to catch my breath. He stared at my dirty beat up appearance. "I'll explain what happened later… Is something wrong?" I continued.

He stood up with a grave expression on his face. "Namine, you're grandmother is in the hospital… she was rushed to emergency early this morning. A neighbor found her passed out in her garden. It… it doesn't look good…" he trailed off.

I slumped to the floor. "Wha… what do you mean she's in the hospital?! And why wasn't I allowed to stay with her?! What are you keeping from me?!" I burst out yelling.

He sighed. "Your grandmother has been very sick for a while now. Along with her ongoing pneumonia, doctors say she has developed cancer. But, she refused to take any follow up treatments. She's barely been able to take care of herself," he said calmly. I rushed out of the office and locked myself in my room. I sat huddled on the window seat trying to keep the tears from falling.

After some time I heard a gentle knock on the bedroom door. "Namine-sama, supper is ready. It's going to get cold," said one of my maids. I didn't answer and just waited until I heard the soft footsteps leave.

Slowly, I got up from the window seat and opened the door. Looking down the hallway, I didn't see anyone and silently crept from the bedroom out the front door. I weakly looked up at the driver already waiting. "To the hospital then?" he asked me.

"Arigato," I mumbled as I slowly crawled into the limo.

He looked back at me from the rearview mirror. "I had a feeling you'd come down eventually, Namine-sama," he said gently. I only nodded as I stared out the window.

"Her room is this way," Jun said as we entered the hospital. He quickly led me to the elevator and after a few floors, led me down a hallway to room 2114. He quietly opened the door and led me in.

"Ah, there you are," Nana said with a big smile.

I smiled back and quickly went to the chair at her bedside. "How are you feeling Nana?" I asked without noticing Jun leave the room.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just got a little too much sun is all. Nothing to worry about," she said patting my hand.

I frowned. "You know I don't believe that." I looked down for a moment. "So, why didn't you tell me you were so sick? How long have you had cancer?" I asked looking back up with pleading eyes.

She sighed. "You know about that? Oh, I'm sorry baby," she said stroking my short hair. "I didn't want to worry you. Besides, I'm old, I've lived my life," she added.

I shook my head. "No you're not! You're still young and have plenty of life left! Don't you dare think like that!" I snapped. She smiled gently at me. I glanced at the I.V, connecting her to a liquids pouch. "Does it hurt?" I asked motioning to her arm.

She shook her head. "Nah, it's just a little needle."

"Can I et you anything, Nana?" I asked trying to be helpful.

She shook her head tiredly and yawned. "No, I'm fine. I'm happy just to see you, dear." I nodded and we quietly sat there until she fell asleep.

Jun quietly came in and tapped on my shoulder. "Come, it's late and you still have school tomorrow, Namine-sama," he said gently. I nodded and slowly got up. I gave a quick kiss on Nana's forehead before following Jun.

"Arigato, Jun," I said tiredly as I got into the limo.

……………………………………………………….

I drifted through the school day as if nothing had happened until I got to homeroom. Laughing, smiling, putting on my usual accent and enjoying life for each little moment was all just part of my act. It was as is m smile became a mask for the pain and worry inside and it just came so easily.

"Hey! Ash!" The voices of the Hitachiin twins called.

I took my seat and turned to look at them. "Uh, yeah?" I asked in that British tone.

"Why'd you run off yesterday?" they asked in unison peering down at me.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to be late getting 'ome. My grandfather is pretty strict," I easily lied. "So, are you two always together?" I asked abruptly. They nodded. "Really? You've never 'ad separate classes? Not once?" I asked.

They nodded again. "Yeah… why?"

I shrugged. "Huh, no reason I guess. Just a thought. I was 'oping one of you would do theatre with me but seeing that you wouldn't be able to do it together… 'Aruhi, would you be so kind to do theatre with me?" I asked sweetly.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't have time. I probably couldn't fit it into my schedule anyways," she said apologetically.

"That's fine," I said with a grin as the girls began to swarm again.

"Oh, I'll do theatre with you, Ash-kun!" one of them said.

"No, I will!" another replied excitedly.

I shook my hand to quiet them. "No, no, it's fine. Besides, we should probably sit down and let the instructor teach the lesson," I said politely before the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"Where are you going, Ash-chan?" Haruhi said as I started to leave after the release bell had rung.

I smiled. "Oh sorry. I forgot to tell you. I can't do club for a day or two. I 'ave a few things to take care of," I said simply before leaving the classroom. Haruhi watched me leave confusedly.

I saw the familiar white yellow with Jun waiting in front and the usual fan girls that seemed to gradually increase throughout the course of the day around it. I smiled. "Sorry I couldn't make it to our appointment at the 'Ost Club, ladies," I said as I walked to the limo.

"Shall we head off then?" Jun asked opening the door. I nodded and hopped in. "To the hospital?" I gave a short nod as we pulled away from the school.

As I approached the room I noticed a couple doctors talking heatedly in front of the door. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" I asked them.

They looked down at me and one of them smiled. "I'm sorry. Are you related to the patient inside?"

I nodded. "She's my grandmother," I replied.

"May I speak with you?" the doctor asked. He turned to the other doctor who nodded before leaving. I followed him off to the side. "You see, I'm afraid it doesn't look good. Last night she became deathly ill and has a high fever and has slipped into a somewhat comatose state. She's in a deep sleep and often mumbles and tosses a little. We believe this is mostly due to her pneumonia. Combined with her weakness from the cancer we fear she won't last for much longer," he said gently.

I nodded keeping a brave face. "What do you suggest, doctor?" I asked simply.

"We're going to wait it out for now and try to stabilize her, but like I said, it doesn't look good," he replied.

I nodded. "Arigato. May I see her now?" I asked. The doctor nodded and I excused myself and went into the room, immediately going to her bedside. I gently clasped her sweating hand and stroked it. "Oh, Nana…" I said softly. "Please get better… don't leave me," I whispered as I watched her troubled sleep.

"It's getting late, we should head home," Jun said.

I shook my head. "You can go home, Jun. I'm not leaving her. One day without school won't hurt. Just tell Papa that I'm here when you get back," I said softly, my voice cracking a little.

He nodded. "As you wish, Namine-sama," he said before quietly leaving. I rested my head on the side of the mattress and slowly began to silently cry in the dark room.

_**I'll update again soon. This is as much creativity I was able to spew out today. Ugh… the power is out and it's so hot and miserable… thank god for laptops…**_


	6. The Punishment

_**Woo….. sorry it's been a while. It's been so busy lately. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. ALSO, this story has received over 1000 hits! YAY! ENJOY!**_

Chapter 6: The Punishment 

I entered the classroom a little tiredly. A small furrow wrinkled my forehead as I looked about worriedly. Ash hadn't shown up today. I hoped everything was ok.

Hikaru and Kaoru waved me over with that usual mischievous grin. "Haruhi!" They said excitedly in unison.

I sighed and walked over to them. "Uh, hey guys. Have you seen Ash today?" I asked simply.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "No, why?" they replied.

I shook my head trying to shrug it off. "Oh, it's nothing I guess. I just haven't seen him around at all today and was a little worried… There's still a club meeting today, right?"

They nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't there be? You know how the King is," they replied.

I nodded. "Okay, well, then we better head over there," I said grabbing my bag.

………………………………………………

I woke up slowly, the bright light coming from the window hurting my puffy, tear-stained eyes. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall nearby and sighed. School was already out. Most likely the club had started, too. I can't believe I slept in this chair that long. I stretched my sore back and looked at my grandmother. I gave a soft pat on her sold hand and stood up to go down to the cafeteria. Despite everything, I still needed to eat. Besides, I heard the frozen yogurt was pretty good…

"OW!" I said a little loudly as I ran into the same doctor outside the room. "Ugh… sorry about that," I mumbled.

"Ah, how are you doing?" he asked robotically.

I only shrugged. "You really don't think she'll make it?" I asked.

The doctor sighed. "It doesn't look good," he replied.

'That didn't really didn't answer my question… freakin quacks,' I thought before nodding and sighed. "I need something to eat," I mumbled before leaving to go to the caf.

As I sat down with a light sandwich and frozen yogurt my phone buzzed in my pocket. "Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Ash?" came the other end.

"Oh, hey Haruhi," I mumbled taking a bit of the sandwich.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it…. Hello?" It was really hard to concentrate with all that background noise.

"ASH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! HOW DARE YOU MISS A MEETING! YOU WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO MAKE IT UP TO US!" Came Tamaki's shrill voice. I sighed. I knew where this was heading.

"Hm, Tamaki's right. You'll be severely punished once you come back. You've let down several of our guests today," said Kyouya.

"ASH-CHAN! ARE YOU OK? COME BACK SOON! I MISS YOU!" said the sweet voice of Hunny-sempai. I was right, they were passing the phone around. Thankfully Haruhi had taken it back.

"Sorry," she said.

I sighed. "Just tell them I'll be back tomorrow Haruhi. I just wasn't feeling well today. Nothing to make such a commotion over," I said tiredly. "Talk to you later, bye."

I suddenly wasn't hungry. Actually, I was feeling sick to my stomach. As much as I hated to waste food, I reluctantly threw away the barely touched food and went back up to the hospital room. Unfortunately, Jun, the limo driver, and a very pissed off grandfather were waiting for me back at the room.

"There you are! Now you're coming back home young lady and you are going back to school tomorrow!" he snapped.

I nodded. "Fine," I obliged. It wasn't as if I hadn't already decided I would go back anyways. I slowly walked over to the bed and kissed Nana's forehead and gave a gentle squeeze to her hand. "Ok, let's go," I said softly and slowly followed them out of the hospital.

The whole ride home, Papa was ranting about how irresponsible I had acted etc…etc… I only half listened and just stared out the window the whole time. I was really beginning to miss home. I just wanted to go back to that small apartment and my middle class school with all my misfit friends and the mediocre lifestyle that only had the drama of every day high school. Instead I was at this rich academy, with my grandfather, and a complete emotional roller coaster. How fun.

I easily skipped dinner and went straight to bed as soon as we got home. I just needed to be alone, maybe have time to think…

…………….

I tiredly walked into my homeroom for first period and did my best to smile. Haruhi smiled back as I went to my desk. "You ok?" she asked.

I nodded and began the act. "Of course. Much better," I replied happily.

"Good, because you're so in for it after school today," Kaoru snickered.

"What?" I whined a little worriedly.

"Yep, the King is really upset that you missed the meeting and Kyouya was not in the best mood. But I'm sure you'll live…" Hikaru mocked.

I crossed my arms in a huff. "Oh really? Well they better think twice. I don't take things lightly," I snapped just as the bell rang.

The teacher briskly walked in and cleared his throat. "Ok, ok, everyone take their seats. We have a lot to cover today…"

I gave a sigh of relief as the bell for the final period sounded. "Finally! The day's almost over," I said standing up.

"Where're YOU going?" Hikaru asked.

I turned back and smirked. "I thought I told you? I'm not spending a full hour of free time sitting around gossiping. I'm taking theatre now. I'm sure you could come watch if you want," I said before leaving.

"Ah, there you are. Nice of you to join us," the teacher remarked as I walked in. I only nodded and sat down.

"Today, we shall be working on improvising. You will each be given an excerpt from a play and you will be acting it out in your own words rather than the written text. This exercise is meant to help you get a feel for what you are acting out and really connect," he said dramatically on and on…

I looked over the page I was given. I recognized it as a soliloquy from the play Macbeth and that obviously Lady Macbeth was speaking. I began to read over the lines and soon realized the hard part would be to translate it.

"Ashcroft!" the teacher snapped. "Since you seemed to be so keen on missing your first day of class, why don't you go first and prove to me that I should let you stay here," he remarked. I gave a small groan. He certainly was snippety and fool of himself wasn't he?

I stood up to the front of the class and took a deep breath. "Even the raven, the bird of death, who croaks the deadly entrance of Duncan is hoarse," I began, my voice echoing throughout the room. I closed my eyes and lifted my arms. "So come spirits who feed on the human mind! Take my body and fill me head to toe with cruelty! Thicken my blood and keep all my feelings from interfering!" I brought my hands down to clutch my chest. "Come evil spirits and take bile from my breasts where there should be milk! Come thick night and surround me in the darkest, grayest smoke of hell so I wont see the cut from my knife or even the light of heaven yelling stop through the darkness!" I cried out and then regained my posture and went straight back to my seat.

Kazu-sensei slowly clapped to once again overdramatize the effect. "Very good. A very nice translation of Lady Macbeth's soliloquy. I'm impressed by the feminine accent you took on for the part. Well done. Now, who's next?" he replied.

I rolled my eyes and tuned out the rest of the class period. It wasn't as if it was hard to act something out. Although I'll admit it's not the easiest task to translate Shakespeare but it really wasn't as hard as some of the students seemed to make it. I was beginning to think it would drag out forever when the final bell had rung.

"Ashcroft! A word, please?" Kazu-sensei asked just before I left. With a sigh I turned back around.

"Hai?" I replied.

He grinned. "Ashcroft, you have quite the gift. I would like to recommend you try out for the upcoming play. Most of the girls here are, how would you say, flighty? They don't seem to seriously enjoy the art of theatre and despite you being a boy, you really do play female parts exquisitely…" he rambled.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah… I'll look into it. I don't mean to be rude but I have to get going," I replied before leaving.

"ASH-CHAN!!!" Came Hunny's high pitched voice as he tackled me the moment I entered the room.

I couldn't help but laugh and give him a hug. "Hey, Hunny-sempai. How are you?" I asked.

"I MISSED YOU ASH-CHAN! OH! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME CAKE?!" he asked sweetly.

I smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll have some cake," I said ruffling his curly golden blonde hair. I straightened up and warily looked at the other members just in time for Tamaki to dramatically walk over and point "menacingly" at me.

"You have disgraced the Host Club with your absence and therefore must be punished!" He went into a pitiful pose. "Oh, how could I have ever let such a troublesome boy into my beautiful club? Oh my aching heart. Haruhi, my precious daughter! Daddy doesn't want to see you with him ever again!" he whined. "You are no longer welcome here!" he said pointing again at me.

Both Haruhi and I dully stared at his antics. I hadn't known him for very long and he was already beginning to piss me off. "Sempai, don't you think you're over reacting?" Haruhi said dully.

"Haruhi's right, Tamaki. Besides, Ash knows Haruhi's secret and could easily spill it about the school," Kyouya said stepping in from the shadows. He seemed to do this a lot and it was really beginning to creep me out. It's like he just waits until he gets a chance to randomly come in with some ingenious reason as to why Tamaki is such an idiot.

"BUT MOMMY!" Tamaki whined.

"UGH! SHUT UP!" I finally snapped. I couldn't take this much longer. Well that certainly did it. Now everyone was staring at me.

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Considering the amount of profit loss from the absence of customers based upon your own absence, I believe you are in need of a punishment. Seeing as you are not a complete commoner as Haruhi is and cannot work off this debt…" he started. The light flashed on his glasses and I caught a glimpse of pure mischievous malice in his black eyes. "I'd say it's only fitting you reveal your TRUE identity," he stated darkly.

This immediately turned everyone's gaze upon me. Now I definitely felt I was in some dramatic soap opera. Oh, bloody hell. "Are you serious? I was gone for one day! I had something important to take care of!" I snapped. I swear, losing my temper like this was not helping. In fact, I bet it was only captivating their interest more.

Kyouya smirked. "Actually, I don't find spending twenty-four hours at a hospital much of an important matter," he sneered.

I glared but decided to give in. "I should have known you'd know about that Otori… Fine… if you really must know…" I reached up under the pale blue jacket and the dress shirt and undid the cloth bandages binding my chest and threw it on the floor before taking off the blue jacket. I stood there with my hip to the side and my arms crossed, which only seemed to accentuate my figure more, as I waited for some sort of reply. Pure silence. Although, since Haruhi already knew, she just stood there.

After a few minutes I was getting really bored. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" I demanded.

"Y..Y.. YOU'RE A GIRL!?" Tamaki bursted. I couldn't help it. I just had to slap my face. It was just so idiotic and typical of him.

"Yes, Tamaki-sempai, I am a girl," I said very slowly because one, I was getting incredibly irritated and two, I needed to make sure he understood the first time.

The twins smirked evily. "We so knew it," they said with an evil grin.

Haruhi came up beside me and smiled reassuringly. "Ash-chan, can I ask you something?" she asked. I nodded. "Why did you want to pretend to be a boy in the first place?" It grew quiet again.

I sighed. "I just thought it would be fun I guess. You know, new school, no one knows you. Plus, you told me about what your situation was and I thought it'd be cool to test my acting skills," I said before giving a chuckle. "Besides, no way in hell was I going to wear those hideous yellow dresses."

"Ash-chan! Now what are you going to do?!" Hunny cried.

I shrugged. "Well, the cat's out of the bag now. So I figure I have two options: parade around pretending to be a boy like Haruhi, or just come out and tell everyone that I'm a girl and talk to the Chairman about maybe having a uniform similar to the boy's," I stated boredly. "Honestly, I really couldn't care."

Tamaki came up and started that dramatic pointing again. "AHA! Yes, but if you announce you're a girl, then you can't be a Host anymore!" he declared with a stupid smirk as if he had me beat.

I merely laughed. "Psh, so? I actually couldn't care less about being a Host. Although, I feel sorry for Haruhi having to deal with all this BOY all by herself," I said giving her a sweet big hug with a smirk. This sent Tamaki into a corner to sulk. Mission success.

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, it would appear that Tamaki is right, again. You couldn't be a Host any longer if you were to declare yourself a girl," he replied coolly.

I thought about it for a moment. "Hm, you know Kyouya, you seem to be all about the gain in everything, as far as I see it you could gain either way. Although you do seem to get more customers than the norm while I'm here as a boy, I think you could increase your gain ten-fold if you're willing to listen," I said with a smirk.

"I'm listening," he replied.

I pulled up a chair. "This is the way I see it. Host Clubs are fine and dandy but you're overlooking the more common version that is a _HOSTESS _Club. So let's just say that I do announce that I am a girl. Chances are, especially considering my physical appearance, if I were to stay and become the first Hostess, your profits would increase based on the number guys that would suddenly flood in here. Chew on it," I said lightly.

Kyouya nodded for a moment with a smirk. "Hm, interesting proposition…"

For some reason, I just couldn't stop there. "Also, considering the way you set this up with Hosting along with treats, you'd have a more efficient business on your hands. Right now, it's just a profitable afterschool activity. If I were to become a Hostess you'd have more than just a club, it would be more like an afterschool café. Just a side thought you might want to consider. I'm sure there's some sort of personal gain for you somewhere in there," I said.

Hikaru huffed. "Whatever. If you ask me, it would only make this club more ridiculous…"

"Hikaru," Kaoru warned.

Kyouya paid no attention to the twins. "Hm, what do you think Tamaki?" he asked.

Tamaki had magically reappeared from his sulking corner. "I don't know. The point of the club is to make every princess happy!"

I smiled. "Oh? But Tamaki-sempai, aren't I a princess? Or am I just a troublesome boy?" I teased. "Besides, why can't handsome princes be "happy"?" I asked like the smart ass I was and used the finger quotes and everything.

Tamaki sighed and seemed to give in. "Fine," he replied.

Kyouya nodded. "If you can work it out with the chairman, I suppose there's no reason why you can't stay," he said boredly.

"You mean other than Haru-chan here still has a secret to keep?" I replied sarcastically with a smirk. I didn't get a response, though so I just grabbed the bandages and coat and headed to the Chairman's office.

"Come in!" came a slightly too jolly of a voice as I knocked on the wooden door. I slowly walked in and smiled sheepishly as I sat down. "Ah, Namine Ashcroft, yes?" he asked. I nodded. "What can I do for you?"

I smiled. "Well, for starters, it slipped that I was a girl," I replied. "First of all, I was wondering if I could just modify the boy's uniform instead of wearing those yellow dresses. And second, I was previously participating in that Host Club of Tamaki's and just was making sure I could stay in it."

He nodded. "Hm, I see. What exactly were you planning on doing with the uniform?" he asked.

I held up the blue jacket. "I was thinking of fastening the jacket into like a miniature jacket or vest. And then the shirt could be more like a nice blouse and the slacks could maybe fastened into capris or even shorts or a skirt if nothing else," I spilled out.

He nodded, considering this. "Hm, very interesting idea you have there. May I ask why?"

I shrugged. "Um, it could just be my American habits, but I'm not really into dresses and girl stuff. Plus I don't really like the color or the style of the girl's uniform to be really honest. It just seems tacky to me," I stated.

The chairman nodded again. "Hm, well, I suppose I could do the exception. I guess I never thought about having to deal with such a circumstance before."

I grinned. "Really? Wow, thank you very much," I said getting up. Wow, that was surprisingly easy. Now I just have to get home and start adjusting this uniform…

_**DUN DUN DUN! The cat's out of the bag! How will Nami's next day of school go? How will the students take this sudden change? And is the Host Club really going to allow her to stay?!! You'll just have to wait until I update again!**_


	7. Revelations

_**Ugh, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got new game a couple weeks ago and then I got really sick. It's just been one thing after another. Here's your next installment of Crying Behind a Smile.**_

Chapter 7: Revelations

I tiredly walked up to the school, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. Last night's homework was easy and certainly not what kept me up. It was making this uniform work for me that took all hours of the night to finish. Overall, I was pretty happy with hour it turned out. The once pale blue jacket was now a petite vest with two buttons that fastened just under my breasts which, unfortunately, made them look even bigger and the fabric hugged my sides which showed off my curves a little excessively. Underneath was a simple short-sleeved, white blouse with the first two buttons undone and the usual purple tie now loosely fastened around my neck. As for those black slacks, well, they were now a black skirt, hemmed to extra fabric from the jacket to create a skort, with a small slit on the right to show off the blue underneath. And last, some nice black dressy flats and white knee high leggings with small blue bows to finish the outfit. Now I just had to revisit the chairman to get his approval on the "new uniform".

I gave a short sigh. It was simply too early to be at school and especially without enough sleep. I glanced around as I walked up the front courtyard. Not a soul in sight. I groaned. It really was too early.

I knocked on the door when I had finally dragged myself to the office. "Mister Chairman-sama?" I asked tiredly. "Are you there?" I heard a faint muffled come in and opened the door. "I came to show you my idea for the uniform before school started like you asked," I said as I stood in front of the desk.

He gently put down the paperwork he was working on before standing up to get a good look at me. "Hm… and you did this yourself?"

I nodded. "As I said before, the usual girl uniforms just seem overdone and too girly. I just couldn't see wearing them but since it slipped that I was a girl I didn't see the possibility of being able to continue the charade. Besides, this way the uniforms are more, well, uniform," I spilled out nervously. I quickly grabbed out a couple articles of clothing from my shoulder bag. "I, um, also made a pair of shorts and a more form-fitting version of the jacket for when it's colder out. It's a little more public school but it has, I suppose, a more refined taste to it." He nodded the whole time as if he was in deep thought.

After a few minutes I was getting tired of the silence. "Um, well? What do you think?"

He nodded. "I don't see anything wrong with it. I'll leave you free to handle this new uniform idea as you please. I like change, change is good. Still, I'll be keeping an eye on you to see how this progresses. Understood?"

I nodded happily. "Yes, I understand. Thank you!" I said before leaving the office. A mere glance out the window at all the people already stationed throughout the grounds told me that class would be starting soon. I quickly walked down the hall trying to ignore all the stares as I passed by. I hadn't thought about it before but I'll probably be breaking the hearts of my guests from the HC. I chuckled a little. Oh well, truth is, they shouldn't have been foolish enough to believe such fairytale situations.

I took a quick detour to a nearby bathroom and looked in the mirror. Everything was in order. Nothing was falling apart, riding up, or falling down. I looked at my face. My dark bangs swirled inward a little to frame my pixie-like face. The edges of the rest of my short hair were curled slightly outwards giving me even more of a certain pixie cuteness. I could almost laugh. Not a single bit of makeup had ever touched my face and yet my lips and cheeks still had a certain flush to them. The sound of the bell signaled for me to tear away from the mirror and continue to class.

So, I was only a few seconds later than usual, but it was late enough for everyone to already be situated in the classroom and the teacher to be making his way in mere seconds after me. Too bad for me.

"Excuse me, but are you perhaps in the wrong class? Or maybe even the wrong school?" came the annoying voice of my stout balding first period teacher. That one little comment brought all the conversations to a halt and I was center stage. I really really hate to be stared at.

I gave a slow deliberate turn and gave the fakest innocent smile I could manage. "Actually, sensei, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Maybe you didn't get enough sleep and are simply having a slight brain blockage and don't remember me. I'm the new student, Namine Ashcroft. I just transferred in last week so it's understandable that you don't have me memorized just yet." A few snickers could be heard in the room but mostly it almost seemed even quieter than before. "Ah, silence. Maybe I should explain or maybe even apologize?" I offered before turning away from the teacher and facing the class.

"I think that will be quite enough Ashcroft. You may take your seat." I gave a slight nod and went straight for my desk as the teacher went to sit down.

The twins burst out laughing. "What did you do to your uniform?!" they exclaimed as they crowded around me. Haruhi silently joined my side.

I scowled. "Well, aren't we in a better mood today," I teased and then shrugged. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I already mentioned something about getting different uniform arrangements with the permission of the chairman. But, that's really besides the point."

"Hm, I'm surprised. You never liked skirts before," Haruhi said all of a sudden.

I was a little stumped for a second but shrugged all the same. "Yeah, what can you do… I sill had to leave the outfit with somewhat professional taste. Besides, it's not a skirt, it's a skort," I replied lifting it slightly from the slit to show off the pale blue shorts. "I tell you, those jackets are NOT easy to modify. They actually have a much stiffer material then I thought. Took me bloody hours to finish making this," I complained.

"So, you _made_ this?" Kaoru asked with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you sound so surprised? Not everyone has to have a famous fashion designer for a mom to have good taste you know. Honestly, you freakin' rich people, man," I said shaking my head.

"Does this mean you're not part of the Host Club anymore?" came a soft voice.

I looked up to see a familiar head of short blonde curls and gave a soft smile. "Ah, Misao. I'm sorry I pretended to be a boy and deceived you. As for the Host Club, maybe, maybe not. I don't really know if I'll be able to stay."

She nodded. "It's ok. No one's mad at you. We're just a little surprised, that's all," she replied with a small smile before turning back to the group of girls patiently waiting not too far away.

"Well, that's that," I said stretching. "So, when's lunch?" I asked before the final bell rang for class to start. I sighed and looked up at the teacher waiting to begin. "Apparently, lunch isn't anytime soon…" I mumbled boredly.

………………………………………….

"Ugh! It's been like my first day all over again!" I complained as I walked with Haruhi down to lunch.

"Well, what did you expect? You come to school in some odd clothing and proclaim you're a girl all of sudden, you're going to get attention," Haruhi stated.

I sighed. "Next time, before I do anything to attract attention, just stop me. I don't mind attention; I just can't stand to be the center of it. Especially not all of the time like it has been."

The twins were waving towards us as we came in and I just followed Haruhi over towards them. "Hey, what's for lunch today?" I asked boredly as we sat down.

"You'll eat it anyways, so why ask?" Hikaru stated coldly.

"Ah, so the attitude from yesterday has come back!" I shot back. "Actually, I just like to know what I'm eating that's all. It's not about deciding whether or not to eat it." I said before getting up.

"ASH-CHAN!" was my only warning before I was suddenly hugged (more like tackled) by Hunny-sempai. "Oh! What are you eating for lunch!?" he asked excitedly.

I gave a short laugh. "Hey! You know, I don't know, what are you having Hunny-sempai?"

"CAKE!" he said excitedly.

"Hunny-sempai, you can't just have cake you know. You'll get cavities. You still need to eat good food," I scolded.

He huffed. "Well, I guess I'll have the A lunch… and cake!" he cheered.

I smiled. "Ok, maybe I'll have the A lunch, too. Ah, Mori-sempai, there you are," I said seeing him walk up. I quickly grabbed my food and walked away.

"Hey! Are you going to come to club from now on still?" Haruhi asked, changing the subject of whatever she was talking about with the twins. They looked up at me as I sat down.

"Well, if Kyouya lets me then probably. Besides, the more sensible people in that club the better," I said simply.

"Sensible people?" the twins asked.

I nodded. "Lets face it. Tamaki-sempai's a complete idiot. Hunny-sempai is just cute and eats a lot of cake. Mori-sempai watches after Hunny-sempai but other than that, rarely speaks or inputs in much of anything. Kyouya-sempai, where as he is somewhat sensible, often goes along with Tamaki-sempai's antics. And well, you two are just rowdy troublemakers." I gave a sigh. "Looks like it's really up to us girls."

"Just rowdy troublemakers?" the twins replied a little annoyed.

Haruhi nodded. "Well, she does have a point," she started.

"Is that really what you think you little girl?" Hikaru snapped.

I glared. "Yes, that is my fair evaluation of your stupid club. You said so yourself, it's ridiculous!" I finished my glass of water. "And I am not a little girl! I'm just a little short! Besides, your one to talk with your high-pitched voice! Even Kaoru's voice is at least a little deep!" I snapped before walking away.

"Great, you two made her mad," Haruhi said.

Hikaru shrugged. "Like I care…"

Haruhi stood up from the table. "Well, I do. It was kind of nice having a girl to talk to," she said before following me. Kaoru sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Hikaru snapped. "She insulted us."

"Nevermind, you don't get it," Kaoru replied.

……………………………………………….

"Finally, I can get out of here," I said exhaustedly, five minutes after the final bell rang. "Honestly, how many times should I have to explain that I was acting and am actually a girl?" I said aloud thinking of the long discussion with Kazu-sensei.

"Nami!" I heard someone yell. I turned as I slowed to a stop as Haruhi came after me. "So, are you going? It would e fuun if you stayed at the Host Club."

I gave a half smile and just gave in. "Yeah, I guess I could stay," I replied as I tugged at the hem of the skort.

"Ok then we should get going. We don't have any guests today but we still have to show because of management or something," she replied leading me to the music room. I slowly dragged behind her.

"ASH-CHAN! YOU CAME BACK!" Hunny said excitedly as we came back.

I laughed. "Yeah yeah yeah, I came back. Like I said, I couldn't just let Haruhi stay here with all you boys all by herself."

"Ah, good. Then here, you can start contributing," Kyouya said giving me a piece of paper.

I looked down at it. "A… grocery list? You want me to go shopping?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "Yes, the club needs supplies constantly so we can keep giving our guests treats. Oh, and you might want to hurry, we have a lot to do today after all."

I pouted to Tamaki, who just happened to be nearby. "But Tamaki-sempai! You wouldn't send a defenseless girl like me all by herself to the store would you?" For a second, I could almost feel real tears stinging my eyes. I could've laughed at how easily he caved from my expression.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW COULD YOU SEND A SWEET DEFENSELESS GIRL BY HERSELF TO GO SHOPPING, KYOUYA!" he shouted. "YOU SHALL BE ESCORTED!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaoru giggling during Tamaki's ridiculous speech but Hikaru just rolled his eyes and set back to work.

"AND THAT IS WHY HIKARU!" Tamaki proclaimed with his dramatic point. "YOU WILL TAKE ASH TO THE STORE!"

Hikaru groaned. "Why do I have to do it? Why don't you just send Mori-sempai to do it or something?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "What's wrong Hikaru? You scared I might cause you to get ran over? Come now, you want be a gentleman, don't you?" I knew this would get Tamaki on my side and totally just piss Hikaru off. Kaoru was still snickering.

"Oh shut up Kaoru. Fine, I'll go to the stupid store," he snapped following me out the door.

"Come on slowpoke! There's a store just around a couple corners here!" I said laughing.

"Why not just go to the one down the street?" he complained.

"Because I don't like that one. Besides, this one's just as good, just a little cheaper," I stated.

"Are you always this demanding?" Hikaru asked.

I smirked. "I can be. You could say I have multiple personalities. When the only family around your age is boys and you're the youngest, and especially are a girl, you tend to take on a more boyish outlook on things. Besides you have to learn how to compete with them if you want to survive."

"Sounds exciting," Hikaru said sarcastically.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but as you get older that lifestyle fades. We had to grow up with royal standards. You learn to have a split personality, or I guess a mask would be a better word, that you can put on at will. Although I hung out with the guys, I was still expected to be a lady. So likewise, I was constantly brought up in etiquette and a bunch of trivial girl crap like flower arrangements and fashion among other things. I guess you could say by having that habit I developed multiple personalities. It was about acting certain ways around certain people and seeing just how much you could push with them. Oh! Look there's the store!" I said as I rounded another corner.

"So basically, you've never been yourself?" Hikaru commented.

I grabbed a basket towards the front of the building. "It's more like I don't know how to be myself. Or, really I don't know what myself truly is if that makes sense," I said before looking down at the list. "Now let's see… I think I saw this one once this way…" I mumbled turning down an isle towards the back.

"You do know how small this store is right?" Hikaru complained.

I looked up. Technically he was right. If I stood on my toes I could see over the shelves and view the whole store. It had maybe ten isles with freezers lining the walls. Now that I thought about it, it was only a little bigger than a gas station back home. "Yeah what's your point?" I asked as I grabbed something and turned towards another isle. "The important thing is that we get what we need. Most of the stuff on this list is the same thing as this stuff just a less expensive brand name.

Hikaru sighed. "Whatever."

I looked up as the door bell rang when someone walked in. He had a sort of shady presence and I kept my guard up, staying towards the back of the store. Almost five minutes went by and it looked like he was about to leave.

"Seriously what are you doing?" Hikaru asked me.

I pretended to be looking at something on the shelf. "I'm keeping an eye on that guy about to leave…" I started but then I heard the commotion and tugged Hikaru by the tie down to the ground.

"Ow! What the…"

"Sh!" I snapped. "Keep it down to a whisper would ya!" I peeked around the corner of an isle hat was directly lined up with the cash register. The yelling continued. "Damn, I knew there was something wrong. Just stay down, ok? If we move around carefully, his friend wont find us," I said beginning to move.

"What friend?" Hikaru whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "When that guy came in, someone else came out from the bathroom and just went around the store randomly. Now just stay quiet," I said getting into a corner. "Now let's see… this'll do," I said grabbing two mugs and tapping my knuckles on them. "Good, nice and thick."

"What are those for?"

I smirked. "You'll see," I whispered before crouching towards the cash register while keeping an eye out for the other guy.

"Are you crazy!?" Hikaru whispered. I turned around and put my finger to my lips and glared at him so he'd be quiet. I turned back to the other guy and carefully sized him up with my two mugs.

"All right, only got one shot Namine," I whispered to myself.

_**Meh, I feel like ending it there. XD In case you were confused, it's a store being robbed and Namine thinks she can take care of it. She seems to be very prone to danger doesn't she? We'll just see if she lives through it again.**_


	8. Unreal

_**Hm, not much to say. Thank you to those that reviewed. It is very much appreciated and keeps me inspired to continue writing this. ^w^ Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8: Unreal 

"Are you crazy!?" Hikaru whispered. I turned around and put my finger to my lips and glared at him so he'd be quiet. I turned back to the other guy and carefully sized him up with my two mugs.

"All right, only got one shot Namine," I whispered to myself.

I slowly crept up to the counter with my finger over my lips so the clerk wouldn't give me away. As soon as I got close enough I took a quiet deep breath and quickly side kicked the square of his back as hard as I could ramming him on the corner of the counter and quickly slammed one of the mugs on the side of his head by his ear. I let out my held breath as he fell, bleeding at the head. As soon as I heard the clatter of the broken ceramic I quickly went back into the isle as the other crook came running. Instant yelling and gun waving ensued and I quickly round housed him and slammed the second mug at his temple as well before the clerk could be in anymore danger. As he dropped I gave a large sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked stupidly to the sales clerk. He nodded quickly. "Good, make sure the police are coming so they can take care of these two. Oh, and here's the money for the two mugs I broke. Hehe, sorry about that but it was all I could find," I quickly apologized. "Hikaru! Could you please give me a hand with these two? They're pretty heavy." I gave a quick smile to the clerk. "Have a good day," I replied before grabbing a body and dragging it out of the store.

A shaken up Hikaru came behind me soon after dragging the other robber. "You are just out of your mind aren't you?" he snapped, his voice shaking a little.

I shrugged. "I guess, but no sense on someone dying for something so stupid," I replied starting to walk away. I actually managed to remember grabbing the groceries before leaving.

"Seriously, what was that all about? You just went up against two armed robbers by yourself!" Hikaru went on.

"Are you seriously still going on about that? I may have been born in the lap of luxury but for a good crucial half of my life I lived in New York with my mum in a little condo. If you're going to walk those streets you have to know how to defend yourself. People get mugged and robbed all the time. You get used to that situation. Seriously, panicking and being no help like you were, you'll just get killed," I stated turning a corner.

The rest of the way back was quiet with Hikaru walking slowly behind me. The silence didn't bother me, though. It just gave us both time to think and I quickly went back into my own little world, forgetting Hikaru was even there and started to hum.

"For someone that should be dead, you're pretty cheerful," Hikaru commented.

"Hm?! Oh, sorry I sort of lost myself there. Didn't I already explain that its all in good self defense?" I said a little boredly.

Hikaru gave a short sigh. "Whatever."

I shook my head. "Seriously, what's your problem? You're always so moody to me. Kaoru doesn't get snippy. He smiles and says hi and at least somewhat tries to be friendly."

"Shut up! Kaoru has nothing to do with this. You're just imagining things!" Hikaru snapped.

I rolled my eyes again. "There you go again, being snippy like always. Damn you get on my nerves," I snapped back. "Besides, why are you getting so defensive about Kaoru? It's not like I was threatening him."

"Nothing, nevermind, just forget it," he muttered.

I sighed. "Jeez, someone's very moody today. Just pick up the pace, would ya? The school's just ahead," I replied, quickening my pace. I was just fed up with Hikaru and didn't want to be near him much more.

"There you are. What took you two so long?" was the first thing I heard from Haruhi.

"Nami-chan! You're back! What happened to you!?" Came Hunny's sweet child-like voice.

Thus the huddle formed. I was forced to sit on one of the couches and was at some point relieved of the groceries as I was bombarded with questions.

"Nami, why are you bleeding?" Kaoru asked.

This time I looked up a little shocked. "What? I'm bleeding? Where?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, you're face has a long cut on the cheek," Haruhi pointed out. "Seriously, what happened to you two?"

I touched my cheek and looked down at the warm bloody trickeling down my finger. "Huh, maybe some of the broken mug cut my face."

"Broken mug?" came Kaoru's voice. The group exchanged looks.

"Namine! Don't worry about a thing! Daddy's got first aid for you and everything!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed bursting through the group.

"Ugh! Shut up and get away! You're only making things worse, Sempai!" I snapped. "Now if you'll all calm down, then I'll tell you what happened." I waited a few minutes for everyone to settle down as I made myself comfortable on the couch. As I started to explain Mori-sempai was kind enough to treat my cut with the first aid kit.

"Ok, well I dragged Hikaru down to a small local store with the products we needed at a cheaper price instead of the usual store you guys seem to go to. But while we were getting the groceries two guys tried to rob the store and…" I started.

"A robbery!? Is everyone ok, Nami-chan?! Did they try to hurt you!?" Hunny exclaimed with wide teary eyes.

"Let me finish, Hunny-sempai. Now like I was saying, two guys tried to rob the store. Hikaru and I were in the back so we were able to hide pretty easily. Well, I found these two mugs and I used them to stop them that's all," I said simply.

"Pft, oh yes, that's all," Hikaru mumbled.

I glared. "What?! You have a problem with the story?" I snapped.

"Yes! You could have been killed! I could have been killed. You just walk right up there and kick them before smashing two cups into their heads. You're out of your mind!" Hikaru snapped back.

"Oh Haruhi! I'm so glad you didn't go! Daddy couldn't dream of you being hurt! Oh poor Namine could've been killed but selflessly saved the store and stopped those two scoundrels from their crime!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Sempai, it's really not that big of a deal. So please stop being so dramatic about every little thing. Although I don't know why Hikaru is being so dramatic and snippy. He didn't do a damn thing!"

"I didn't do anything? I did the smart thing! I wasn't the one who ran off and nearly got killed," Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru, Nami's right. You're being really rude and technically she did save your life," Kaoru pleaded.

I smiled at Mori as he stood up. "Thank you Mori-sempai for taking care of my cut," I said thoughtfully before turning back to the group. "Well, this is fine and dandy but I've dealt with enough drama so I think I'm going to go home," I said quickly getting off the couch and stepping passed the group while fixing my skort.

"Wait! Nami-chan!" Hunny said running to me.

I stopped and waited with a small smile. "What is it Hunny-sempai?" I asked.

He gave me a big hug and grinned. "Takashi-chan and I will drive you home!" he said excitedly. "Just to make sure you get home safe!" he said before holding my hand and leading me out the door with Mori right behind us.

"Uh, ok…. Thanks Hunny-sempai," I said with a nervous laugh and left without even turning around and saying buy to everyone else.

When I crawled into the limo I went straight to the window seat with my arms and legs crossed and began to glare out the window. Even after we drove off there was an awkward silence.

"Um… Nami-chan?" Hunny started uncertainly.

I looked up quickly and put on a smile, as usual, out of habit. "What is it Hunny-sempai?" I asked in an attempt at a sweet voice.

"Um, you know, Hika-chan is right. It was pretty dangerous for you to go up against those two scary men."

My smile left me and I went back to glaring out the window. "Oh," was all I managed. There was a long pause and I gathered my thoughts. "I don't know what his problem is… I ad it handled and he goes off being dramatic. It's not like he really gives a damn. No reason for him to get that bent out of shape. I mean really, it's not like it was such a drastic experience to put him in shock or anything," I ranted. It felt good to relieve some steam.

"Maybe he's pretending!" Hunny offered. I looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "YEAH! That could be it. Hika-chan and Kao-chan aren't very open with people so when you came and could instantly tell them apart like Haruhi did they may have felt vulnerable and insecure!"

"Hunny-sempai, you're really not making any sense. They have plenty of social experience. They have all those customers at the club," I stated.

"That's just at the Host Club. For as long as I've known them they've always just had each other. They always kept to themselves. Maybe they just feel too open," Hunny exclaimed.

I gave a sigh, giving up. "Yeah, maybe…" I mumbled. I glanced up at Mori who seemed really concerned with something on the floor. "Mori-sempai, is something wrong? I know you don't talk much, but you seemed concerned about something," I asked.

He looked up, a faint hint of surprise on his face. "It wasn't safe. Mitsukuni and I should train you to defend yourself properly," he said simply.

Hunny nearly jumped out of his seat. "That's a wonderful idea, Takashi-chan!!! Nami-chan can train with us from now on!!!" he said excitedly.

I sighed and shook my head. Boys could be so stubbornly set in their minds. It was ridiculous. I lifted my head slightly as I saw the familiar mansion come into view. "Oh, this is my home guys. Stop here," I said quickly so they didn't drive passed it.

I smiled over my shoulder in thanks as I opened the door. "Don't forget, Nami-chan! This weekend at noon and twice during the week!" Hunny shouted. I waved back in response before walking up the long driveway.

"You're home early," came Papa's voice as I walked by the main sitting room. I stopped and nodded. "Particular reason why?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really, just tired and a little stressed, I guess. I'm going to take a bath and a nap, Papa. I'll be back down for supper," I replied before going up the grand spiral staircase.

By the time I reached my bathroom, the bath was already ready. It was a little creepy how fast the maids seemed to work sometimes. I shrugged out of my clothes and slowly got into the hot, oily, bubble bath. I gave a soft sigh of relief as the smell of lavender filled my senses through the steam. I looked about the beautiful bathroom. Everything was so pristine and shiny. Even the large jet garden tub I was sitting in had a gold and white marble accent. It was a little too much for my taste but it was still nice. Now that I had time to clear my head, maybe the guys were right. Maybe I was a little extreme and put myself in danger. Either way there was the possibility of me dying, though. It's better to go out trying then not. Still, maybe I do need to tone it down a bit…

"Namine-san, Namine-san. If you don't wake up, you'll miss supper," came one of my personal maids. I sleepily sat up and stretched.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," I said simply before looking in the mirror of my vanity from where I sat on my bed. I quickly smoothed out my still damp hair and went downstairs. It wasn't until I sat down at the dining table that I realized how hungry I was. "Mmm… what's for supper, Papa?" I asked.

He put down some papers he was looking at. "I believe it's just pasta today," he stated. I nodded and then it stayed silent for the rest of the evening. It just felt so out of place here. Papa didn't talk much, Nana was in the hospital. Everything was so still and proper. I almost missed the busy streets of New York… These thoughts swarmed my mind and I didn't get much sleep that night. Something just troubled me.

……………………………………………..

I gave a short sigh as I walked down the hall to the office. Now what? Ugh, I was so tired… did I even sleep the last couple of nights? I couldn't remember. I opened the door and glanced around. There was already someone sitting in front of Mr. Suoh. I quickly took the second chair. "You wanted to see me?" I asked barely daring to glance to my side. Kyouya-sempai? What was he doing here?

"Ah, yes, Namine." He cleared his throat. "Uh, well, I'm afraid we have received some bad news…" Mr. Suoh started.

I froze. Kyouya didn't even blink either. Oh no. No…. I knew something was wrong but still…. Somehow I was standing up. "You see, Nami. Your grandmother was staying at one of the chain of hospitals under my family's control and we received word yesterday evening…" Kyouya started.

"Your grandfather has already been notified, Namine. I'm deeply sorry," Mr. Suoh stated. After that it was a blur. Somehow I was walking away. I vaguely knew what was spoken and what happened around me. I barely heard that I was allowed release for the day. I just wandered the empty halls until I collapsed on a couch in an empty room and just laid there crying. Some time later I think I heard voices in the distance but I could barely make out shapes or any sense of time. Reality didn't exist and at some point I slipped off into sleep.

_**Drama, drama, drama. XD I've just had a horrible last couple of weeks…. Or has it been a couple of months? I don't know. Anyways, thought I'd write something reflecting my mood a little. I'll try to update soon.**_


	9. What Happened?

_**Sorry haven't written in a while. Been so busy with last minute assignments before finals…. -_- Ugh… anyways… I felt so incredibly inspired to do this chapter today so tada! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 9: What Happened?

I slowly woke up in a daze. I looked around the room in confusion. This definitely wasn't the ritzy bright yellow room at Papa's mansion. The room was so dark and elegant, perfect for someone to rest. Black, velvet curtains hung over the large, wall to wall, floor to ceiling, arched windows. The walls had a stylish midnight blue and cool smoky grey pattern. Victorian vintage furniture made with fine, dark stained mahogany and velvet cushioning was scattered throughout the room. My eyes trailed back to the elegant black wood sleigh bed. Silk black sheets and pillows lined the king sized bed. A midnight blue and silver duvet made with fine Chinese silk fell neatly over me. I looked up towards the ceiling. Thick curtains of black silk hung from the ceiling, creating a shroud around the headboard.

"Ok, seriously? Where am I? This definitely is not Papa's mansion," I said allowed. I couldn't find a clock anywhere in the room. What time was it? What _day_ was it? There was absolutely no way to tell. A faint knocking cam from the double French doors before two maids walked in. Twin maids? That certainly was odd. They both had the same long black hair and blue and white uniforms. I shuddered. It was one of those times when the identical twin thing just creeped me out.

"Ah, good! You're awake, Namine-san!" They said in too cheerful unison. How the hell did they know my name?

"Uh, yeah, before you come any closer, what time and day is it, where am I, and why am I here?" I demanded.

They looked at each other and nodded. "You are at the Hitachiin residence, Namine-san. Hikaru and Kaoru-sama were unaware of your current residence and brought you here for the night. They had mentioned something about you being in some sort of shock," they replied. I nodded slowly absorbing this information.

"Ok, that answers two of my questions…" I started.

They nodded. "I believe it's Saturday and it's only seven in the morning, Namine-san."

I threw back the duvet and stepped lightly from the bed. Silk grazed against my skin and I looked down. Huh? A silk night gown? I looked up. "Uh? Where's my clothes?" I asked looking up.

They smiled cheerfully. "We had them washed and changed you into something more comfortable for your rest. If you are hungry, breakfast shall be ready soon in the sun room over looking the garden. There are suitable clothes for you to change into in the armoire. If you'll excuse us, we must awaken Hikaru and Kaoru-sama," they replied before closing the doors gently behind them.

"Ok… that was just odd," I mumbled before stepping lightly on the polished wooden floors to the armoire and looked inside. I took in a sharp breath. It was filled with pressed silks and designer clothing most likely made from their own mother herself. I sighed and closed the armoire. It just wasn't my style. I was so used to penny pinching and baggy, torn clothes from thrift stores and even sewing my own clothes when we had some extra cash for cloth. "Well, damn. Now what?" I stated.

The door creaked open and a meek little blonde maid peeked in. "I… I… I'm s… s… sorry. I… I h… heard… y… you and I… I th… thought you m… might n… need something?" she stuttered.

I clapped my hands and smiled. "Oh thank you! Yes, yes I do!" I cheered dragging her into the room towards the armoire. "See, I just don't know what to wear while my clothes are being cleaned and I don't want to show up to breakfast in this nightgown. I don't know, I'm just not good with this kind of stuff," I stated as I looked into the armoire.

The maid shuffled through some of the clothes and pulled out a pale blue sun dress and some white leggings from a drawer. From another drawer she pulled out some simple white flats. "Um, th… these should d… do just f… fine," she said handing me the clothes. "Er, anything else?"

I shook my head. "No. Thank you!" I replied. The maid bowed and exited the room. I quickly dressed and stood in front of the vanity mirror. The sky blue dress was comfortable; it didn't feel ritzy at all. It tied around my neck and ran down into the shape of a V, giving only a peek at her cleavage. The cloth hugged my already distinct curves and flared out a little at the hips, ending just above my mid-thigh. The white leggings ran down just below my knees. I smiled and did a little twirl. I could almost laugh. I actually looked like a girl. I took a fine toothed comb from the vanity and ran it through my short hair quickly, completely ignoring any other beauty products. My wispy curls lifted upward slightly, framing my heart shaped face. "Hm, I really do look like a pixie," I said with a mischievous smirk. "Well, I better hurry and try to find that sun room. I wouldn't want to be late for breakfast."

Hikaru and Koaru looked up from the table as I ran into the room, my flats making loud clacking noises against the wooden floors. The room was as huge as a ballroom with a golden-bronze accent to it as the sun filled in through the large arched windows taking up an entire wall in front of the breakfast table. The maid was right. You could clearly see a large stretch of the garden from such a large view. I slowed to a walk as I approached and I heard the clanking as they set down their dishes to stare at me.

"You're late," they said in a unison monotone voice. I quickly took my seat across from them with a huff.

"I'm aware of that. I couldn't find the sun room. This place is too big for my taste… or my sense of direction," I replied, muttering the last part. They nodded with a knowing smirk and resumed their breakfast. I took one look at the buffet and began to fill my plate, hunger suddenly overwhelming me. Long after they had finished, I could still sense the twins staring at me. I finished my last bite of toast and downed the juice. With a light dab of my face with the white napkin I finally glared at them.

"You mind telling me why you were staring at me the whole time I was eating?" I asked as I folded the napkin and placed it back onto the table. They turned away and shrugged.

"So what was with you yesterday?" Koaru had the courage to ask.

I shrugged trying to remember. "I… I don't really remember. If anything I should be asking you two that. I remember being called to the office… but that's about it. So mind filling me in? Like, how I got here?" I started and then my eyes grew wide. "Oh shit! Does Papa know I'm here?" I said jumping from my seat. "He's going to have a fit that I've been gone."

Koaru stood up and touched my arm lightly. "It's fine. We took care of notifying your grandfather that you wouldn't be home," he said gently.

I sat back down and nodded. "Thank you." I looked to Hikaru, who refused to look my way and frowned. "Is something wrong Hikaru? You're not still upset because I saved your life, are you?" I teased. He glared at me from the side. I only sighed. "Right. Well, since I don't know when my clothes will be done and I won't be meeting Hunny-sempai until about noon, I'll just explore." I said getting up from the table.

Koaru watched me leave the large room then looked down at his brother. "You're being rude again, Hikaru," he scolded his twin.

Hikaru looked up at his twin. "It wasn't my idea to bring her here. It was yours. Besides, I don't see why Mori-sempai couldn't just bring her home. They did it on Thursday," he replied moodily.

Koaru shrugged. "He said she was upsetting Hunny-sempai and that they couldn't remember where she lived. Anyways, I'm going to make sure she doesn't get lost. She obviously doesn't have much of a sense of direction. She even admitted to that. I think you're just being stubborn as always," he stated before walking away. With an agitated sigh, Hikaru got up and followed.

Koaru grinned as he found me and snaked his arm around mine and instantly began to march in an overly cheerful manner. "There you are Nami! Now, we wouldn't want you getting lost!"

I only looked up at him like he was crazy. "Uhuh, so I take it you're giving me a tour?" I replied with a smirk.

He smirked back. "Why not? I'm sure you're already perfectly aware of the midnight room?" He said with a gesture as we headed up a large staircase.

"Uh, is that where I was sleeping?" I asked.

Koaru nodded. "Yes. It's one of our darker rooms, designed for you to have as much rest as possible." He stopped in front of a door towards the end of the hallway. "Now, first stop on our tour is our room!" Kouru stated cheerfully opening the door for a few moments so I could have a quick peek.

"And the rooms of the rest of this hallway?" I asked motioning to all the doors.

"Well, four of them contain clothing for the different seasons, etc. Some of them are just extra rooms. But most of them are just filled with whatever Hikaru and I decided would be the main focus of that room." He quickly led me to the top of the stairs again. Now those two hallways contain guest rooms and the like and the other one is what we like to call Mother's Space. Her bedroom is down their towards the end so it can face the eastern side of the garden and has large rooms to contain models of her designs along with a smaller sun room for painting and other art, etcetera, etcetera. I think we have another grand piano in there," he stated.

"Another grand piano?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, yes. We have one in the Sun Room and one in the Dining Room." He led me back down the stairs. "This of course is the main area, as you can see by the empty tile flooring, the large staircase, and our large front entrance," he said waving his hand about, motioning to each indicated thing. "As you already know, to the east is our Sun Room. Now to the west is the Dining Room. Now, it's no where near as big as the Sun Room because we usually host parties or formal gatherings in the Sun Room because of all the space. Behind the staircase, if you look, is a small almost invisible door. That leads to the servants' quarters. Don't worry, there are plenty of rooms and they're all fairly good sized. Let's see… what else…"

Hikaru cleared his throat. "You haven't shown her the library yet."

I jumped and turned around to see Hikaru a few feet behind me. Koaru was grinning over his shoulder at him. "Good idea! Come Nami! Towards the back of the mansion, we have this huge library! You'll love it!" he replied dragging me along.

Koaru was right, I did love it. The library stretched to both stories of the house and if a wall wasn't covered with a book shelf, it was a window. I mean huge windows, like in the Sun Room that stretched to the ceiling and allowed for the room to be flooded with sun light, giving it the same golden glow. I was amazed how they could find such large red velvet curtains for them. I could only whistle at its beauty. "Wow, this place is amazing! I could spend years in here! How do you have so many books?!" I marveled.

They only shrugged. "We just do," they replied. I frowned and let out a sigh. Typical damn rich kids. Hikaru walked passed us and headed straight for a specific direction upstairs.

"Uh, Koaru, why is Hikaru going to the uppermost corner? Is that like, his emo corner where he mopes all day?" I asked.

Koaru snickered. "No, it's much better than that," he replied with that mischievous grin. "It's a secret passageway," he beamed before dragging me along. Oh, they have a secret passageway. Ugh, seriously? I was beginning to wish Haruhi was here with me. There were times when I didn't know how she could put up with these rich people.

As we came closer to Hikaru, I noticed him moving probably the largest plush bean bag chair I had ever seen. Sure enough, you could faintly make out the out line of a door and a key hole. Hikaru pulled out a gold key and quickly unlocked the door before sliding it open. He smirked. "Ladies first," he said waving his hand in front of the door way.

I stared blankly back at him. "I'm not an idiot, Hikaru. Do you really think I would trust you enough to go into some unknown passageway before you? For all I know, you would lock the door behind me and leave me down there to find the end of it."

Hikaru smirked and went into the tunnel. "Suit yourself," his voice echoed. "Watch your step when you come down the ladder. There's about a twenty foot drop." I followed Hikaru down the ladder long enough to hear his feet splash onto the ground then I took the side of the rail and slid down the rest of the way.

I lightly dusted off the dress and grinned in the darkness. "Much better. Well, shall we?" I replied as I heard Koaru splash next to me. He grabbed my arm and led the way. We ended up coming out at the base of a statue in the middle of a very, very, large garden pond. Maybe a garden lake would be more accurate to describe it. Stepping stones led to the shore on each side of the statue. "Huh, I take it this is our final stop on the tour?" I snickered. "I have to say, the garden certainly is much bigger than I thought. Must take the gardeners hours to keep this place running," I mused thoughtfully.

"It does, but that's why we give them a good pay," Koaru replied before offering his hand like a gentlemen to lead me down the small pathway of stepping stones.

I took it, flattered. "You know Hikaru, you could learn a thing or two from Koaru. When he's not under your evil influence, he's quite the gentlemen," I teased once I stepped onto shore. Hikaru just huffed and followed us through the garden.

"So, how long do you think it will take to get back to the mansion?" I asked after passing maybe the fiftieth rose bush.

Koaru shrugged. "Not long, why?" he asked.

I looked up at the sun, shielding my eyes slightly with my hand. "Well, it looks like it's almost noon and that's when I have to meet Hunny and Mori-sempai. Do you think my clothes are done yet?" I asked walking towards the mansion.

Koaru smiled. "I'll go see," he offered before running on ahead. I was pretty much dumbfounded at his sudden leave. Well, that's just wonderful. Now I'm left with mister sunshine.

"So, mind telling me again why you went through the trouble of having me stay here?" I asked him, nicely, for once.

Hikaru stared at me from behind letting out a sigh. He honestly didn't know why. But, she looked so helpless on that couch and Koaru was the one who offered…

. . . . .

"What do you think happened?" Koaru had asked. "She's just lying there, crying."

Hunny started to get upset as he looked at her. "Takashi! Nami-chan looks so sad!" he wailed as Mori tried to comfort him.

Haruhi looked stumped. "I don't know. She seemed fine earlier," she managed before Tamaki started squeezing her in total over dramatic hysterics.

"Does anyone know where she lives? I'm not sure she even realizes what's going on," Koaru stated. "Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai, you two took her home yesterday." Mori shook his head and came up with a few mumbled excuses.

Hikaru just stared. Since when was Koaru so responsible? When did he learn to just be able to take charge like that? "Hikaru, take Nami. We'll just take her home with us. Has anyone seen Kyouya? He'll probably know how to contact her family," Kaoru said. Hikaru picked up Nami bridal-style as she weeped against his shirt. He looked up at his twin making a phone call, most likely to Kyouya. Mori was trying to comfort Hunny and was slowly making their way outside of the room. Haruhi was arguing with Tamaki, most likely because he was being an idiot again. He looked back down at Nami and sighed.

"Kyouya said he would take care of it. Come on Hikaru. We should head home," Koaru stated.

. . . . .

"Hello?" I said waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you going to answer me?" I snapped.

Hikaru came out of his flashback and stared at me before shrugging. "Ask Koaru."

I let out a sigh. "Well, you're absolutely no help at all. Ok, well mind telling me why you're always so moody around me?" I tried again.

Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know, you just piss me off I guess."

I chuckled. "Really? I piss you off. Funny, I don't piss off Koaru. I thought you two were supposed to be so alike?"

"I guess we're not," Hikaru replied. Even as he said them, just the realization of such a thought seemed so ominous and almost left him feeling empty. Why did that bother him so much?

Koaru came running from the house with a bag in his hands and handed it to me. "There you are! Your clothes: neatly pressed, cleaned, and folded for you."

I smiled and took the bag. "Thank you Koaru. One more thing: could you two possibly give me a ride to Hunny-sempai's?" I asked sweetly. "I'll just return the clothes on Monday."

Koaru shook his hands. "Nah, keep them! Mom would love for you to have them. They suit you so well, too!" he replied.

I grinned. "Really? Thanks! I guess I could use something more feminine to wear," I replied with a giggle.

_**Ok… I'm spent. I need to hit the hay, it's like… I don't know, two in the morning here? I'll get the next chapter up when I can. Wooh! Only one more week of school before summer! Sorry again it took me so long to get this one up! XD**_


	10. The Start of Summer

_**Ugh…. So tired… been busy with moving haven't even gotten a chance to enjoy my summer yet… X.X Anyways, I thought I would update this story a little since so many people seem to like it. By the way, I fast forwarded to the last day of school before summer… cause… well I can. XP Thanks to those who have reviewed and uh…. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 10: The Start of Summer

I sighed as I looked up at the painted sky over the theatre stage remembering the theatre's last performance for the term the other night. I absently stroked my hair that had already grown so long in only a few short months. I felt so tired. I could almost drift off into sleep…

"Nami… oh Nami… Hey, Namine! Wake up!" A growingly aggravated voice said. I opened my eyes to look up at Koaru and Hikaru and sighed.

"Baka, didn't you hear us?" Hikaru said.

I shook my head and sat up. "No, I usually don't hear idiots when I'm deep in thought," I replied coldly as I slowly stood up.

"Psh, we're not the ones falling asleep on a stage when school's out for summer!" Hikaru countered.

I glared back it him. "That still doesn't prove that I'm an idiot and you're not," I replied.

"Yes it does!"

"Does not!"

"If anyone's an idiot it's definitely you!" Hikaru shouted.

"Well, if I'm an idiot, you must be the king of idiots!" I snapped.

"I know you are but what am I!?" He countered.

"An idiot AND a child for using that line!" I countered.

"Well, it takes one to know one!"

I smirked. "Ah! So you admit you're an idiot!"

He turned red. "NO! You are! You're just a stupid little girl!" he shouted.

Koaru sighed as he watched this encounter. "HEY! Both of you knock it off!" he shouted. I was furious and had my mouth open to say another comment but instantly closed it.

I let out a sigh and smiled. "You're right Koaru, arguing is just childish and stupid." I stretched. "Well, I have a hair appointment at five and after that I'll be catching a late flight to New York. See you guys later!" I said hopping off the stage and walking away.

Koaru stared at his brother. "What? Don't give me that look. You saw what happened. You saw how she acted. I can't believe her," Hikaru stated defensively.

Koaru sighed. "Yes, and you weren't much better. Why can't you just try to get along? Maybe be the adult for once? All you do is just give her more to use against you," he stated boredly before walking off.

"NAMI-CHAN!" came a familiar voice just before the blond blur was launched into my arms.

I chuckled. "Hunny-sempai! What are you doing silly?"

"I'm going to miss you Nami-chan! Are you really going to New York for the WHOLE summer?" he asked cutely.

I nodded. "Yep, I haven't seen my mom in a while and there's no way I'm going to my father's," I replied before smiling again. "Why? Did you want me to give Usa-chan a kiss goodbye?"

He grinned and held his pink bunny up before pouting. "I'm gonna miss you!"

I smiled softly and gave the bunny a kiss before giving him a peck on the forehead, too. "Aw, me too, Hunny-sempai. Have a good summer, mkay?" He nodded before hopping down and running over to Mori. I waved goodbye with a chuckle before walking over to the limo. "Bye, Haruhi! Call me ok?" I said with a last-minute wave.

. . .

"Are you sure you want to go to New York for the summer?" Papa asked uncertainly.

I nodded. "Yes, of course. I miss mom and I'm sure she's missed me and has all these stories she'd like to tell," I said with a short laugh.

He nodded and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything."

I nodded again. "Ok, Papa. I love you," I replied before getting on the plane.

I gave a short sigh of relief as I sat down and looked out of the window. "Ah, don't worry mom, I'll be home soon," I said aloud and touched my hair. The back was cut back to the same shortness but I had left the side bangs long so the dangled down and framed my face. As for the main bangs, the hairdresser thought it would be cute to style them in a sort of swirled side cut. I had to stop myself from fidgeting with it some more. I just needed to get used to the new cut again. Still, I couldn't help but nervously mess with the hem of the pale blue dress…

. . . . .

"MOM!" I yelled as I knocked on the door. "LET ME IN!" I sighed and banged my head against it. "Where the heck is she? She never leaves the house at this hour…" I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the landlady of the small apartments. I smiled and waved her over.

"Excuse me, Ms. Norton, but where's my mother?" I asked politely.

She looked at me for a moment as if trying to remember something. "Namine?" she asked. I nodded. "Sweetie, your mother hasn't lived here in over a month," she replied.

I gave a confusing look. "Heh? What do you mean she hasn't lived here in over a month? She never told me this in her letters…" I trailed off realizing I hadn't received any letters in about a month. "Um, do you know where she might have gone?" I asked trying not to choke.

Ms. Norton shook her head. "No, she never said where she was going. But that reminds me. She left me something to give to you if you ever came back…" she said walking away. I watched as she dug through some drawers in her own apartment before finally pulling out a white envelope with my name in that beautiful script my mother always had. I opened it cautiously and pulled out some old stationary…

Dear Namine,

I don't know how to explain this to you but I'll try. You see, back when I first left your father, I never had any intention of anyone knowing I was leaving or for anyone coming with me. However, since you snuck into the limo without my knowing, I had no choice but to bring you with me and take care of you. Although your father was fairly bitter and may have not been the best towards you, at least he never lied to you like I have. Unfortunately, I can't explain everything here and it's not fair for you to hurt or worry about any of it either. I won't be living in this apartment any more and you will never see me again. I'm leaving and this time I won't be taking you with me. I'm sorry…

Colette

I sighed. "Well…" I started, but when it got right down to it, what could I say? I couldn't think of a single silver lining. Does this mean she doesn't love me anymore? Did she ever love me? Did she care at all? She said she was sorry, but that word is so overused these days. She didn't even have the nerve to tell me herself. She just left a letter for me to find one day. What did that mean? I sighed and shook my head of these thoughts and stuffed the letter in my bag. "Uh, anyways, thank you, Ms. Norton. I'll see if I can find a hotel or… something," I mumbled before walking out. Maybe I should go shopping…

"Thank you, sir. This is a big help," I said to an airport attendant after my interesting encounter, a small shopping spree, and a stressful explanation of my situation and why I needed to exchange my plane ticket back to Japan to a sooner flight. I just needed a few books, some video games, and a couple swimsuits to clear my mind and the coffee at a nearby starbucks certainly helped. In the end I knew I just had to go back to Japan… It was all I could do…

"Hey, Papa?" I asked on my cell. "Um, well, I'm heading home, so could you make sure there's someone to pick me up when I get there? Mhm… Uh, yeah I'm about to get onto the plane now… What? Oh, ok. Yep, I love you, too. Bye." I let out a sigh of relief and went to go on yet another incredibly long flight…

. . . . .

"So explain to me why you came back so suddenly?" Papa asked when I walked through the door that afternoon.

I shook my head. "I really don't want to talk about it, Papa," I said handing him the crumpled piece of paper. "I'm going to bed," I stated. He took the paper and read it over with a sigh.

I plopped onto the yellow bed and looked at my phone. "Ten missed calls and four voice messages… Who the hell was calling me already? Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamak, Koaru, Tamaki, Hunny-sempai, and Tamaki… well these should be some interesting voice mails…" I dialed my voice mail but immediately had to hold my phone as far away from my ear as possible with Tamaki's yelling. "Ah, he's looking for Haruhi… didn't she say something about a job?" I redialed the number.

"Hello? Tamaki, seriously, I've been on a plane for the better part of the last three days, did you really need to call me that many times in your search for Haruhi… Uhuh… Really? You actually found her there? Mkay… Oh… REALLY?! OH! Sounds like fun! Ok… Yeah yeah yeah… ok bye, Tamaki!" I said hanging up on him. "Oy, that boy's going to give me a headache… Well, I suppose I could always pay them a surprise visit," I said with a smirk.

"Woah! Wait, where are you going all of a sudden?!" Papa exclaimed as I bounced down to the front door.

"To Karuizawa! I'll be back some time later," I shouted as I hopped into the limo.

"Haruhi!" I cheered as I rushed up to give her a hug. "Are you ok? The idiots didn't, I don't know, do something incredibly stupid did they?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed and sat her down. "Ok, tell me what happened."

"Well, I was beginning to enjoy my time working here, but while I was hanging up some sheets Sempai came in yelling in a helicopter and they decided they should stay here with me and apparently I'm not allowed to get a summer job and now they're having a "refreshing" contest for the last room here," she spilled out.

I busted out laughing. "Nice! Damn, they're idiots. Oh, hi Misuzu!" I said waving when I spotted him. "I haven't seen you in years!" I exclaimed.

He rushed over happily. "OH! Namine, right?! How have you been, child!? Oh, can you believe these wonderful boys? Helping out around here, so refreshing!" he chimed.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they can be handsome. Too bad they're not always the brightest bulb in the bunch…" I trailed off when I heard the piano playing and smiled softly. "Ok, even I have to admit that's very nice," I whispered. Misuzu nodded. It was a lovely scene and customers even started to fill the room to just stop by and have tea. It was, well, refreshing, until a loud crash was heard outside and I realized Haruhi wasn't anywhere near me anymore.

Well, what do you know. There she was. Haruhi was sitting down, a little scared looking next to a broken pot of flowers, and there were the twins, just beginning there "brotherly love" routine. I let out a sigh. So typical…

"Haruhi you ok?" I asked kneeling down. She nodded just as Misuzu started to prance around and gushing about how refreshing the boys were. I chuckled. "Poor Sempai, looks like he didn't win."

Haruhi gave a small smile. "Uh, congrats you guys."

They grinned with a rather creepy expression. "Oh, it was nothing…" they replied as Haruhi started to freak out.

I rolled my eyes. "You bakas, leave her alone already," I stated.

They stood up and blinked. "What are you doing here?" Koaru asked.

"And what did you do to your hair?" Hikaru asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd rather not talk about that, Koaru, point is I'm here. And as for my hair, I only got it trimmed you jerk!" I snapped, hitting Hikaru with a piece of paper.

"YAY! Nami-chan came back!" Hunny cheered before giving me a big hug.

"Wait a minute, how did YOU get here? I didn't tell you where Haruhi was, just that we found her working," Tamaki stated giving me a peering look.

I rolled my eyes. "I knew where she was from the beginning, bakas. I promised her and Misuzu if I got back in time I would help out, too. Honestly, I'm not surprised she didn't tell you about her plans, though…" I stated blankly. He went and pouted in a corner.

"Wait, you knew Haruhi was here the whole time?" the twins asked.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. And that reminds me, I should hit all of you! Giving Haruhi crap about getting a job, honestly! It's technically not a summer job since she's not getting paid you idiots! JEEZ! I'm going home before you all give me a headache!" I snapped. I turned and gave Misuzu a sweet smile. "Oh, and since I had a bit of change in plans, I'll be here tomorrow morning to help you, Misuzu. Have a nice evening," I said before walking away.

Haruhi sighed. "You know, she has a point," she stated before going inside.

_**Meh, I can't think of anything else for this chapter… I'm going to bed. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise… (X.X)**_


	11. Their Date

_**Whoot whoot! Congratulations everybody we hit over the 300 hits mark! WOOH! Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. Cookies for everybody! Now onto the story!**_

Chapter 11: Their Date

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Misuzu!" I yelled as I ran up the steps to the bed and

breakfast.

She nodded. "It's fine Namine. It's still slow. You can start by wiping the glasses at the bar," she replied.

I nodded. "Ok… Uh, who's that with Haruhi-chan?" I asked pointing to her talking with some boy while the rest of the gang watched a few tables away.

"Oh? That's the boy that delivers my fruits and vegetables. I think those two went to school or something. Now get to those glasses. They don't shine themselves!" she chimed before walking away.

I noticed Hikaru and Koaru sitting at the bar with a mopy expression as I grabbed a towel and the first glass. "What's with the faces you two? The bed upstairs not comfortable?" I joked.

Koaru shrugged. "I wouldn't know since Hikaru kicked me out of bed and left me to sleep on the floor," he replied.

"I said I was sorry," Hikaru replied irritatingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Right," I said before going back to work. I tried not to eavesdrop on the conversations but Hikaru began to get so intolerably rude I had to bite my tongue. Thank heavens Haruhi finally got up and slapped him before I did. I couldn't help but smirk in approval, though, as they both ran upstairs. Haruhi and the gang went to see the boy off right before footsteps came down the stairs above me. I cocked an eyebrow. "Wanna tell me why you look like Hikaru, Koaru?" I asked.

He put a finger to his lips. "Sh, I'm Hikaru."

I shook my head. "Right. Whatever, I'm not getting involved."

. . .

"Wait, what!?" I snapped at Koaru the next day.

He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Well, after I pretended to be Hikaru and apologized to that boy, Haruhi knew immediately I was Koaru and I just up and asked her on a date. But this morning I pretended to be sick so she and Hikaru could spend the day together. Trust me, it'll be good for both of them!" he offered, shielding his face from my menacing look.

"What the hell Koaru! And now you want me to come with you and follow them? Were you dropped on your head at birth or something?!" I snapped.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Koaru insisted.

"Uh, no. I'm not going and that's final!" I replied…

I scowled at Haruhi and Hikaru. "I can't believe you bakas made come here. Look at them! They look fine to me! We don't need to be here…" I hissed.

"No, no, they look so tense! It's awkward just to look at them!" Koaru said.

I scowled and stood up. "Yeah, no. I am not doing this shit," I said moodily and started to walk off. Too bad for me they pulled me back down when I "got too close" to the "couple" and had to cover my mouth to muffle my scream. "You guys are a pain in my ass you know that? If I'm staying here, you idiots are buying me lunch," I snapped.

I don't know when, but at some point I just got bored of it all. It was almost sickening to see the subtle cuteness that was Haruihi and Hikaru's "date". "Ok, really? They obviously don't need us. Can I pleeeeaaase, go home now?"

Koaru nodded. "Nami-chan's right you guys. We should leave," a mumbled agreement and slight protest from Tamaki murmured out quickly and we actually left. Except… we went back to the pension to wait for the two. I'm thinking, what the hell?

"You guys… it's thundering outside," I said nervously after a while.

Koaru snickered. "You afraid of a little lightning, Nami?"

I glared at him and the rest of the group from where I sat. "Trust me, it's not me you need to be worried about," I replied a little darkly. I barely noticed Tamaki's eyes dart to the side nervously. Now, why would _he_ be nervous? I didn't have much time to dwell on the thought before the phone rang.

Misuzu listened momentarily before hanging up the phone and explaining the situation. I stood up from the table. "Shit, one of you needs to call Hikaru right now!" I commanded. Tamaki was actually on top of things for once and had already pulled out his phone before I had finished my sentence and immediately began to chew Hikaru's ass off. Well, that explains his behavior. He actually knew about Haruhi's fear of storms. I couldn't help but run up and hug him. "Damn, Tamaki, I don't think I've ever been more impressed with you!" I cheered.

I let out a sigh. "So… we wait some more?" I asked after a moment. A few nods was all I received as an answer. Koaru walked over and sat next to me.

"You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. It's mostly Haruhi I'm worried about. She spent the night at my house once when I was visiting one summer while it was storming. She totally freaked out and that's how I found out. Since then we had an especially sound proof bedroom set up for her, just in case." I shook my head. "Still, that baka… leaving her like that…" I clenched my fists up and Koaru draped an arm around my shoulders.

"I know, he isn't the smartest at times. But that's why this'll be good for him," Koaru urged.

I glared. "Koaru Hitachiin, if you think Hikaru's disability to socialize with other people is going to get him off the hook you are dead wrong! Tamaki-sempai may have chewed him out, but he's got another thing coming when they get back," I declared. Koaru just shook his head and chuckled.

It was hours later before the door had finally opened and I had fallen asleep on Koaru's shoulder. I immediately woke up and stormed over to them. I held Haruhi gently as she took off Hikaru's headphones. "Haru-chan, hunny, are you alright? You didn't get hurt or anything? No one try to mug you? Ugh, you're all wet, come over and sit down," I fretted.

As I was trying to dry her off, Hikaru scoffed and returned my attention to him. "Excuse me? Don't you dare act like that towards me, Hikaru! How dare you leave her! I don't care if Tamaki already snapped at you. You asshole! Being socially impaired is absolutely no excuse for your actions!" I yelled.

He put his hands up in defense. "Look, Nami, it was an accident. I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking," he started to explain.

I cut him off. "Damn right you weren't thinking!" I snapped, socking him upside the head. "You're such a jerk!" I went back to Haruhi's side. "Come on Haruhi, I'll take you home," I said gently leading her out the door.

The gang sweat dropped and Koaru chuckled. "Oh, so you this is funny, Koaru?" Hikaru snapped.

Koaru shook his head. "Well, you did sort of deserve it you know. I swear, you have a lot to learn. Come on, we should head home, too."

. . .

I stared down from the balcony inside Misuzu's pension alongside Koaru and Kyouya. The rest of the gang was gathered below as Haruhi's friend from the other day came by.

"So, still mad at Hikaru?" Koaru asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, I pretty much got out all of my anger last night," I said with a chuckle.

"By the way, a question about your strategy," Kyouya interrupted. Koaru and I looked up at him. "Did you ever consider the possibility the date might go too well and those two would fall in love?" he asked.

Koaru smirked and turned back to the group. "Nah, it's still too soon for that. Hikaru's kind of a dummy," he replied with a chuckle. I nodded in agreement.

Kyouya smirked and fixed his glasses. "Well, then he's lucky, because our club's full of dummies," he replied.

I smirked. "Kyouya, that may be the smartest thing you ever said," I proclaimed as the group yelled at us to come down and get some watermelon. "Anyways, I don't know about you, but that watermelon looks delicious!" I said before running downstairs with the two in suite.

_**Meh, episode 16 anybody? Hehehe… ^^" I absolutely love the date scene and uh… it plays a big part in the manga later on which permits this one to play a big part later on as well considering that it coexists with the same plot format. But other than that… it's really just a filler chapter. Next chapter: a few unexpected guests shall arrive on the scene! WOOH! **_


	12. Unexpected Visitors

_**Yes, yes, I know the last chapter was just a filler, but there was slight meaning to it… Anyways, I couldn't sleep so I started immediately on this chapter after I had finished the previous one. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitors

I walked into the manor tiredly, not even seeing the subtle changes to the entryway. Papa came around the corner with a small smile. "Well, it's about time you got home. I feel like I haven't seen you in days. You wouldn't be trying to avoid issues would you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Uh, no Papa, no…" I mumbled a reply.

He sighed. "You sure you don't want to talk about anything?" he asked.

I waved a hand half-heartedly. "Nah, I just… I'ma going to… yeah," I muttered as I dragged my feet up the stairs. Papa shook his head and returned to his study.

"Oh, Namine…" came a gentle voice. It sounded surprisingly close.

"Nami… wake up little lady-bug," came another voice. Huh, how odd. Haven't heard that in a while…

"Hehehe, you might want to speak a little louder guys, I don't think she can quite hear us," came a louder voice. I squeezed my eyes a little irritatingly as my mind began to focus. Aw, I was really enjoying my dream… Grrr… who dares disturb the Demon from their slumber… I heard some snickering and then my bed started bouncing. Ok, seriously?! What the hell?!

My eyes darted open as I shot up with a death glare. "OK WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" I yelled before letting out a short, sharp scream. "HOLY…! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" I shrieked.

The three laughed. "Damn, sis, New York gave you some mouth!" one laughed.

"What? We can't come visit our sweet little sister?" another replied innocently.

I laughed. "God, I haven't seen you guys in, what, years? Jeez, you guys are huge!"

The older one chuckled. "Nah, you're just short, Lady-bug," he commented before ruffling my hair.

I chuckled. "Jeez, I think it's been longer since I heard that nickname. So, Eric, your business doing well?" I asked. "And Vince, how's sports? And Damien, still painting?" I continued to ask curiously. They nodded and mumbled a bit of a response.

I stretched and yawned. "So, uh, what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

Vincent looked over at a nearby clock. "Uh, it's almost noon, sleepy head," he stated.

I jumped out of bed. "CRAP! I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I hurried to the closet and started throwing stuff on with no regard for my brothers, or my clumsiness, which didn't help at all as I tried to put on my black cargo shorts, which nearly made me trip and fall… twice.

My brothers chuckled. "You ok there?" Eric offered.

I waved it off as I pulled down my maroon tank top. "Yeah, yeah, I just have to hurry," I replied.

"Where exactly are you going?" Damien asked, trying to blow his long bangs out of the way.

"Huh? Oh, uh, to Misuzu's pension in Karuizawa. I'm helping her and a friend out there this summer," I replied, trying to put on some black flats.

"Ah, mind if we come?" Vincent asked.

I stopped from my hustle momentarily to look at them. Eric had his thick, sandy-brown hair in a professional cut and was by far the tallest with a very square stature. At only twenty-three, he was quite intimidating if you didn't know him. Vincent had auburn, chestnut hair that was cut nice, straight, and trim, as if he were straight out of the military. Although not as tall as Eric, he made up for it with his muscular build. He was only 21 but he already had a professional career in soccer ahead of him. Damien on the other hand was only eighteen, fresh out of school, and an aspiring artist/novelist. Needless to say he always had a more creative side than anything else. His hair was by far the darkest, a little darker than mine actually, and was thick, wavy, and ran down to his chin. Taking a closer look at them, I realized something for the first time. My older brothers were very handsome. I mean not just any handsome, I mean they could take on the Host Club in a battle of hotness. Well shit, that means I just admitted the Host Club was hot. DAMN!

"Uh, sure, whatever," I quickly sputtered out after I realized I hadn't answered them yet.

"Cool, we'll take my car," Vincent offered.

"Wait, you brought your cars?!" I stated.

Vincent laughed. "Nah, I've been, well officially, living here for the passed year. I've just been busy that's all. How do you think these two were picked up from the airport?" he asked.

I followed them downstairs. "I don't know, I thought you all were picked up by the limo," I muttered.

. . .

"Tsk, tsk, where's Namine?!" Misuzu fretted. "She's usually not so late! Oh my!" he exclaimed.

Hikaru sat at the breakfast bar and sighed. "Who cares. She's such a pain anyways…" he mumbled.

"Hikaru," Koaru scolded. "Wait, I think that's her now," he replied looking at the doorway.

"Oh! What handsome young men!" Misuzu cooed.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Great, more long lost friends..."

Koaru sighed. "Hikaru, at least try?" Hikaru let out a sigh but still continued to glare towards the doorway.

. . .

I was talking animatedly with my brothers as I walked into the pension. I waved happily at everyone already here and then gave Damien a kiss on the cheek real quick before hurrying to Misuzu. "Misuzu, I'm so sorry I'm late again. My alarm clock didn't go off and then we have visitors," I explained motioning to my brothers.

Misuzu nodded absently and walked passed me. "Yes, yes, that's nice, dear. Ah! Such fine men! My pension shall become famous!" she sung as she went back to her chores.

I laughed nervously and shrugged it off. "Well, ok then."

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Who're they, Ash-chan?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, my brothers," I mumbled absently before putting on an apron and getting to work. "Hey did you guys eat anything yet?" I asked them as I came over with some menus under my arm. They shook their heads and took the menus. "M'kay, I'll be back in a minute, you guys," I said before going behind the counter.

Hikaru scowled. "You not even going to say hi, Nami?" Hikaru asked darkly.

I came up with a few glasses and glanced at him absently. "Huh? Oh, hi, Hikaru. I thought I waved at you guys. Thirsty?" I asked as I filled the three glasses with orange juice.

Koaru smiled. "No, thank you, Nami."

"Yeah, actually, I could go for another drink," Hikaru stated rudely.

I knelt down and got another glass. "So are you guys just planning on waiting around here all summer or something?" I asked as a poured some juice into the glass.

"We don't know. It's usually Tamaki that drags us around," Koaru stated, cutting off any remark Hikaru was about to say.

"Huh," I replied setting down the glass and taking the glasses over to my brothers and taking their orders. "Ok, right up!" I cheered before taking the menus.

"You're sure in a good mood," Haruhi stated in the kitchen. I nodded. "Mhm, I haven't seen my brothers in a long time. We may have grown up in a proper household but we were always very close. I guess nothing can change that," I stated as I helped prepare the food.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, well, father always taught us so properly that it became harder and harder for us to mess around and just have fun together and then my… uh… my mum and I left so we just haven't seen each other in a long time," I replied, trying not to choke on the subject about my mother.

"Ah, thanks, Lady-bug," Damien said as I came out with the food.

Eric nodded. "Yes, it looks delicious," he replied. I smiled and set the bill on the table for when they were done.

"Kyouya, who the hell are they?" Hikaru asked bitterly.

Kyouya fixed his glasses. "Obviously some acquaintances of Namine. I'll have to do a background check or something later, though."

Hikaru sighed. "No help at all," he muttered.

Koaru glanced at him. "Hikaru, you're being unreasonable again," Kaoru warned.

"And? She's being just as unreasonable. She just comes waltzing on in with a bunch of guys and barely acknowledges us!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Koaru shrugged. "Didn't we already deal with this the other day?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something then looked at the floor with a sigh. "Yeah, you're right, Koaru," he mumbled through clenched teeth.

"I'm going on break, Misuzu!" I yelled a few hours later.

"Me, too!" Haruhi said before we sat down at a table with my brothers.

"So, who's this, Lady-bug?" Vincent asked with that stupid macho grin of his.

I smiled. "Oh, this is Haruhi Fujioka, my friend I told you about this morning. Haruhi, these are my brothers, Eric, Vincent, and Damien," I said pointing to each in turn.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Haruhi said politely.

"Uh, Haruhi is an honor student at Ouran Academy and plans to become a lawyer," I stated. "As for my brothers: Damien paints and writes novels from time to time and Vincent has a contract as a professional soccer player," I said and Vincent gave a wink as if he were really just that awesome. I shook my head. "And Eric, owns his own company already. What did you say you did again, Eric?"

He smiled. "Mostly advertisement and promotional stuff with large chains and companies. Sounds fairly simple but it can get challenging. Still, it brings in quite the pay at least," he stated. "Which reminds me, I've already informed Grandfather, but we're having a client of mine over for dinner to settle some business deals and such. Her family's actually an old enemy of ours for some reason so I'm trying to see if I can't patch things up a bit."

Haruhi and I nodded. "Uhuh, so basically where something nice and be on my best behavior this evening. It sounds doable. These two on the other hand…" I replied pointing my finger lazily and giving a critical glare at Damien and Vincent. "Well, these two are just trouble."

Haruhi giggled. "What?! You can't compare me with the muscle head, Lady-bug! He's all brawn and no brain! You know I do everything I'm supposed to and I do it with such a flair, with such style!"

"What! I assure you I do too have a brain, little brother!" Vincent replied. "Your flair and style as you call it is nothing but clumsy foolishness! I always have control over everything I do!" At this point, Haruhi and I were laughing hysterically at the ensuing argument.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club watched on. "Momma! Who are those horrible boys with my daughter! And Nami's no better! Just sitting there with her completely exposed and unprotected! Just laughing away!" Tamaki whined.

Kyouya sighed. "As I have already explained to Hikaru, they are apparently, acquaintances of Namine. And, don't call me Momma," he stated.

"Aw, Nami-chan and Haru-chan look like they're having lots of fun, don't they Takashi?!" Hunny said happily.

"Hn," Mori replied. Hikaru scoffed and sipped some more of his juice. Koaru just shook his head.

"Ok, ok, we should really get back to work, right Haruhi?" I asked, attempting to control my laughter.

"Oh don't worry about it girls. I close early on Sundays so you can just go home now," Misuzu sang.

I shrugged. "Uh, ok. See you tomorrow then Haruhi?" I stated. She nodded and we gave our quick hugs goodbye.

"Shall we be off?" Damien said offering his arm.

I grinned. "We shall!" I said with a giggle and linked my arm in his and we nearly skipped out of the pension.

I heard a knock at my door as I was putting a clip into my short hair to make it presentable. "Come in!" I said from the vanity.

Damien walked in wearing a simple blue dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. His hair was sleeked back with gel. "Are you ready yet?" he asked.

I smiled as I finally managed the clip in the way I wanted it. "Yes, yes I am," I replied with a short laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just funny to see your hair all smooth and fanceh. That's all," I said with a slight mocking tone.

He chuckled. "Well, I think it's funny to actually see you in a dress," he replied.

I looked down at the simple light blue dress I was wearing. It was the one the Hitachiin twins had given me. I forgot I had had it so I hadn't worn it in a couple months. I smirked. "Yeah, it's actually fairly comfortable. I still refuse to wear skirts, though," I replied. As we came down the stairs, Eric was opening the door.

"Ah, good evening Mrs. Hitachiin. Always a pleasure," he replied gracefully. I swear I would have frozen still in shock if Damien wasn't leading me to the dining room.

"Hmph, not as big as our home," Hikaru stated when he walked in.

Koaru elbowed him. "Be nice Hikaru. This is a formal dinner," he scolded.

Well, this is wonderful. I have to endure the Hitachiin twins for dinner while my brother settles a business deal with their mother. Just peachy. Although I had sworn off even glancing the twins' way, I had managed to get a look at their mom. She was very pretty. She had an oval face with distinct features and her strawberry blonde hair was, I estimated, medium length and pulled up in a messy bun so a few wavy strands hung out to give an elegant appeal. Her silk blue dress was definitely an original.

Still, despite my efforts, Vincent and Damien were whispering across the table in another argument and I somehow managed to catch the glares Hikaru was throwing me. At some point I simply was tired of it and shot him the most horrid, subtle, death glare I could manage before setting my napkin down and standing up. "Um, if you'll excuse me, I'm suddenly not very hungry," I said politely.

Unfortunately, before I made it out of the door Hikaru stood up as well and excused himself. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a book I had left on a nearby table and sat at the bottom of the stairs. Hikaru "nonchalantly" walked over and leaned on the stair rail, looking over my shoulder at the book.

"You know, it's very hard to concentrate with you reading over my shoulder, Hikaru."

He scoffed. "Right," he muttered.

With a sigh, I gently closed the book, set it next to me on the stairs, and then turned and looked up at him with a glare. "Ok, what is your problem?" I snapped.

He stiffened and glared defiantly back at me. "My problem?! What's your problem? You've been becoming more and more moody!" he snapped back.

"Oh, I'm moody?! You're one to talk. You're always moping or pissed off about something. You never let anyone in and when you do you get even more pissed off and jealous just because they have other friends!" I replied. "I mean is that it?! You're afraid to let people in?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! You know, what about you! You're sobbing hysterically in the music room one day and then we take you home and you just go on as if nothing's happened! And what about your big trip to New York for the summer?! Huh? Why'd you suddenly come home!?" he commented.

I glared at him, my face turning a blotched red as I tried to hold the tears back. "You're the one who doesn't know anything you idiot!" I snapped and walked away outside even though it had begun to rain.

"Yes! You're right! I don't know anything! Who really knows anything about you, huh, Namine?! If anyone doesn't open up or is afraid to let someone in, it's you! You know, what about those guys!? You have yet to introduce them! They a friend of your family? And the one with the long hair! What, he your boyfriend or something?! Some asshole from New York who brings his friends with him and then try to strike business deal with OUR family!? Well!?" he yelled.

I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, the sound echoing in the dark rain. "THEY as you so pointedly call them, are my brothers. And if anyone's the asshole it's you, Hikaru! What my brother has to do with your family is neither my business nor in my hands. I think you need to get off your damn high horse and maybe get out of your little box and start looking at things a little clearer, and maybe even stop making fucking assumptions! Because I DO open up to people! I DO know when something is wrong! But you know what?! If I don't want to tell someone about my personal life and the shit that I go through then that's sure as hell what I'll do! You need to just fucking open up your eyes! Koaru has!" I snapped wiping at my eyes where the tears had run down and intertwined with the rain drops pouring down. I shook my head and walked away, leaving Hikaru out in the rain.

I sat there on my bed now- dressed in warm, dry, pajamas after a hot bath- clutching a pillow and staring blankly at the television positioned in front of the bed without even paying attention to the show. I couldn't help but reflect on the argument and think… maybe he's right after all.

_**Oh yes! Arguing in the rain!!! And yay! Brothers! Hahaha!.... yeah, it's what, five in the morning here? I am fresh out of creativity, or the ability to function properly for that matter… so… it may be a while before I update. But hey! You got two updates in a row! That should last you a while… right… right?! *sighs* Yeah, yeah, yeah…. I'm going to bed now…..**_


	13. This is Supposed to Cheer Me Up?

_**So was reading some fanfiction and it just hit me with inspiration… On the downside, it hit me with inspiration to do another host club fan-fic as well as what to do for this chapter. On the one hand, I think it would be a very cute story. On the other hand, I'm already doing four fanfictions at once. But that's enough of my babble. Thank you all who reviewed! You all get cookies!**_

Chapter 13: This is Supposed to Cheer Me Up?

I was suddenly awoken by a large amount of wait hopping on my spring bed. I sat up slightly with the coldest glare I could give with my icy blue eyes, thus initiating, "The Eyes of the Demon". Well, it did the trick. My brothers immediately stopped jumping and stared at me. Honestly, even though they have such high class and wealthy futures ahead of them, they were still so immature some times. It makes me wonder if I should have been the oldest and not the youngest.

I groaned. "What the hell do you want?" I asked darkly. After that night two weeks ago, I still was not in any mood to tolerate anyone's stupidity. I had even informed Misuzu I may not be around for a while.

They pretended to look hurt. "But Nami! How could you be so cruel!?" Vincent pouted. I dully stared back at them without batting an eyelash.

Eric sighed. "We've decided it's unhealthy for you to stay locked up in here moping around, especially since it's summer," he replied.

"Yep, so we're taking you out and about today to cheer you up!" Damien replied.

"I don't need cheering up and I really don't need stupid antics right now. So, if it's not an emergency, and I clearly am not obligated to do anything, I'll be going back to sleep now," I said before plopping back down with the covers over my head.

"Nope! It's too late! We've already made up our minds!" Vincent cheered before grabbing my arm and literally pulling me out of bed in one quick motion.

I stood on the carpet, totally stunned for a moment. "Don't you ever do that again," I said darkly before walking to my large walk in closet.

I came out a moment later wearing black cargo shorts that went just above the knee and a simple light blue tank top with flip-flops. "Is this fine?" I asked with a scowl.

They held up their thumbs. "Perfect!" Vince cheered.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going or what?" I asked once we had been in Vincent's red Ferrari 430 Scuderia for almost an hour.

Damien smirked. "Don't worry lady-bug, you'll see soon enough."

I slumped back into the seat and scowled out the window. "I swear, they're becoming more and more like that Host Club," I muttered before I started to fall asleep.

"Now do you forgive us?" Eric asked once we stepped out of the car.

I nodded as I looked at the large amusement park. "Yeah I guess, but we're going on every ride," I replied. They chuckled.

"So which one do you want to go one first, Nami?" Damien asked as he held up a map.

I pointed to what looked like the closest rollercoaster. Vincent looked over our shoulders. "The Tsunami?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "Are you sure you're up for that, Lady-bug?"

I glared. "Seriously, I can hold my own on a rollercoaster better than you can, Vince," I replied coldly.

He seemed to perk up a little. "Oh really? Is that a fact? Care to make it a bet?" he asked darkly. I smirked in response.

Eric sighed. "Here they go," he muttered.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. We're going to have an early lunch. We're going to stuff ourselves until we can't eat any more, and then we will be riding the Tsunami five times in a row. The first to feel sick, throw up, or back out of the bet before or after the five rides, loses," he stated simply. "And, when I win, you have to wear that yellow girl's uniform to that academy of yours for the rest of the year," he said with a smirk.

I stared at him for a moment in disbelief. That would be pure torture. Fine if he wants to make the bet serious, then that's just what he'll get. "Very well, but trust me you won't be winning. So, when I win, dear brother, I want you to buy me a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet with black racing stripes," I replied simply.

They all seemed to stare blankly as if they can't believe what I just said. "Are you serious? But all I asked for was for you to wear that dress for the rest of the year! Don't you think you're being unreasonable? And how do you even know about cars!?" Vince said with a nervous sweat drop.

"No, that dress is pure hideousness and it would be torture to make me wear that. Besides, you own one of the most expensive cars in world, there really shouldn't be much fuss about a Porsche. As for how I know about cars, well that's just plain stupidity. You can always call off the bet now if you're that afraid I'll beat you. We haven't even bought the food yet so I won't hold it against you. It would be as if it never happened," I stated.

Vince scowled. "Hell, no, you are on!" He said going to a nearby concession stand. I shook my head with a chuckle before going with Eric and Damien to find a place to sit. Vince came back moments later with two large bundles of food. "Dig in, Lady-bug," he said with a smirk.

After about ten minutes, they started staring at me as I continued to eat my food. Even Vince, who was by far the biggest out of all of us, had stopped eating because he was full. I pointed to the last of is food. "Hey, are you going to eat that?" I asked with the last bits of my food still shoved into my mouth. He slowly gave me the rest as if he was scared to be near me.

Once I downed his food I gently wiped my hands and face with a napkin. "Ok, are you ready?" I asked.

Vincent just stared. "I'm so glad I didn't ask you to an eating contest," he said simply. "How did you eat that much?! You're so tiny! Where does it all go?"

I stood up and shrugged. "I guess I have a high metabolism," I stated before throwing the trash away. "Ready to lose?"

He smirked. "In your dreams."

. . .

Vincent sighed as we got off the rollercoaster. "You ate all that food and you still haven't gotten sick or anything! Hell, you didn't even scream on that ride," he said exasperated.

I shrugged. "I've never once been sick on a rollercoaster and I haven't screamed on a ride since I was ten. Why you really thought you could beat me, I'll never know. I mean really, Vince, I think your... Ow!" I trailed off when I ran into someone and nearly fell if Damien hadn't caught me. I took a moment to blink and regain my focus to see who I ran into and start apologizing, that is, before I saw who it was. Instead, I scowled.

"Uh, Namine-chan? What are you doing here?" Came the oh too familiar unified voices.

I dusted myself off and gave a too convincingly genuine to be genuine smile. "Why, hello Koaru-chan, what a surprise! My brothers didn't happen to ask you to come did they?" I said with a too sweet voice and subtly glared at my brothers, completely ignoring Hikaru.

Koaru stared blankly at me. "Uh, no, Tamaki decided to make us all go here to have some fun or something or another," Koaru stated. "We really had no idea you would be here."

Tamaki suddenly rushed over to us and made a dramatic display of himself. "AH! There you are! I brought everyone here just as you asked, gentlemen! Anything to make dear Nami-san happy! Isn't that right my daughter!?" Tamaki beamed overly cheerfully as he hugged Haruhi to death.

I glared with a blank face at all of them. "No idea I'd be here, huh?" I gave my brothers my "demon eyes" before starting to walk off. "Yeah, I'm out. I'll see you all back home," I stated coldly.

"AW! DON'T LEAVE NAMI-CHAN!" Hunny said before tackling me.

I looked down at him as he gave the cutest face he could muster. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before kneeling down to his level. "Hunny-sempai…" I started before Vince cleared his throat.

"So, does that mean you are backing out of the bet, then?" he asked coyly. I froze and gave him a death glare. Still, there's no way in this lifetime I was going to wear that dress so I let out a sigh and gave in.

"Yay! Let's go Nami-chan! You can hang out with me and Takeshi-chan!" he cheered cutely before dragging me off. Well, at least I didn't have to deal with the idiots, brothers included…………

. . .

I slouched on my bed and let out a deep sigh. "That was a pain…"

"So, what do you think Vincent? About the bet?" Damien said loudly as they walked into my bedroom.

"Well, I just don't know, Damien! After all, neither of us gave up or even felt remotely sick," he replied. I groaned. "What do you think Eric?"

Eric stared at me as if he were deep in thought. "Well, I'd say you both lost," he replied simply.

Vincent smirked evilly. "Really? You'd say we BOTH lost?! Well, I guess we'll BOTH face the punishment!" he replied a little too cheerfully. I brought back the demon eyes. There was absolutely nothing I could do but just glare at Vincent with a loathing disdain of a thousand fiery suns of hell. That's just too much yellow. To finally get my dream car but have to suffer in that horrible dress… I know! Maybe I can cause an incident that is prone to ruin the uniform in some way to the point that I could just dye it black… it would make it somewhat more bearable to wear… I mean it would still be ugly but at least not as ugly… if nothing else I can at least be thankful the dresses are yellow and not pink… I know! I could also…

My brothers started to stare at me as I mumbled to myself of all the things I could do to the dress. "Uh, Namine? Are you alright?" Damien asked uncertainly…

I looked up at them with my demon eyes back on. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Damien. Just make sure that I have that car by the end of the month, m'kay, Vincent?" I said with my too genuine to be genuine smile and the sickeningly sweet tone. "Now, I would appreciate it if you could please get out of my room so I can change and go to sleep a bit early this evening." The slowly walked out of the room with a terrified expression they were desperately trying t hide. As soon as the door closed I brought back my glare. "I'm so going to kill them," I muttered.

I crawled into bed with a sigh. "So much for cheering me up. Such bakas," I muttered.

I went back to pretty much staying in either my room or the library and, as my brothers called it, just moping about. It had been almost a week since we had gone to the amusement park when I woke up one morning to a dreary sky which I found odd since it was usually so sunny during the summer. I dressed into something comfortable to loaf around the manor in and went downstairs for breakfast when I noticed everyone perfectly situated at the breakfast table in an unusual silence.

I sat down at the table and placed food onto my plate to begin eating but the silence was just too overbearing. "I give up, what's going on?"

My grandfather cleared his throat and gently placed the fork he was using down and dabbed at his face with a napkin. "Marie-Antoinette, there's a few things I need to discuss with you today while I have the chance. You might want to get comfortable because I rather doubt you'll like the news," he replied sternly. I froze with my mouth slightly open. He almost never called me by my middle name unless it was severe.

"Papa? What is it?"

_**Ohohohoho!! DENIED! Muahahaha! Oh what shall the bad news be?! What living hell must sweet little Nami-chan endure this time, hm?! Any guesses!? Do you know? Cause I don't. I thought of a bunch of different things it could be. I haven't quite decided what yet. So, you'll just have to live with my cliffy! MUAHAHAHA! But really, suggestions are loved! And they sometimes bring the chapter faster because your suggestions might just give me inspiration! WHO KNOWS?! *poke poke* *nudge nudge* *wink WINK*!!! **_


	14. Little Hints and Insecurities

_**I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this up! I've had major writer's block! Forgive me! You all get cookies for dealing with that cliffhanger for so long! Hm…you know, I never did decide which drama I should inflict on Nami-chan… I guess I'll just choose randomly… Anyways, thank you all who reviewed you each get cookies! :D Now onto the chapter!**_

Chapter 14: Little Insecurities

My grandfather cleared his throat and gently placed the fork he was using down and dabbed at his face with a napkin. "Marie-Antoinette, there's a few things I need to discuss with you today while I have the chance. You might want to get comfortable because I rather doubt you'll like the news," he replied sternly. I froze with my mouth slightly open. He almost never called me by my middle name unless it was severe.

"Papa? What is it?"

He let out a sigh. "It concerns your grandmother," he started. I stiffened at the mention of her. I still hadn't gotten over her death. "However, in some sense, it will also concern your father. You see, your grandmother left behind a will in which a small portion of her fortune would be given to each remaining family member. You, however, are the exception. You will be inheriting, well, everything else. Her business, her properties, and the main portion of her wealth will be given to you along with your brothers who have a share in the business as well as a few things that were specifically mentioned in the will."

I scowled. "How does Charles come into play?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, seeing as how you are underage and are still attending high school, all claims to these heritance shall be under the keeping of your legal guardian, in which, after the incident of your mother, has now been passed down to your father. Basically speaking, until you are no longer a minor you will have no claim over anything stated within your grandmother's testament," he replied.

I stood up stiffly. "Very well, grandfather. If you will please excuse me," I stated numbly before exiting the manor.

Damien watched me leave before looking at his grandfather. "Aren't you going to tell her the rest?"

I needed to get away. I needed to just take a walk and breathe some fresh air. I needed to clear my head. In all aspects, the news wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Although, just thinking of that bastard having control over Nana's things irked me. It was just that, though. The news was made such a fuss over and yet, it still didn't seem too bad. There had to be something he just didn't have the heart to tell me. Knowing Papa he would have at least hinted about it… What was it?

"Nami-chan? What are you doing way out here?" A sweet voice asked.

I looked up, clearly startled. "Hunny-sempai? What the…" I looked up at the sky. Was it just me or did the sun seem higher? It suddenly felt a lot hotter than it was, too. How long had I been walking? And where did I walk to? "Uh, where am I?" I asked out loud.

Hunny gave a worried expression. "Nami-chan, you're all the way across town from where you live. You're almost towards Takashi-chan's house. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Hunny-sempai. I must have dazed out or something. I should probably head back home," I started as I tried to dig through my pockets. I stopped and looked down. No pockets. I was still in my pajamas! My face turned bright red. "uh… H… Hu… Hunny-sempai?" I asked slowly turning back towards him. "Could you… give me a ride home? I don't have any money…" I mumbled stupidly.

Hunny took my hand and smiled. "Of course, Nami-chan! Let's go! The limo's over here," he stated as he skipped away.

"Thank you so much, Hunny-sempai!" I said, bowing slightly once I had gotten out of the limo. "I'm so sorry for bothering you. I just… I don't even know what happened," I rambled.

He only smiled. "It's ok! Just come out and see us, okay?!" he cheered before driving off. I slowly walked inside and went straight to my room, trying to avoid all contact, and undoubtedly, ridicule, from my brothers.

I managed to make it to my room undisturbed and looked at my clock. It was already so late into the evening. I most likely had missed dinner. I let out a sigh and plopped onto the bed. Whatever, I really wasn't hungry, anyways.

. . .

I really don't even remember why I had decided to step out of the front door but that whole moment was pretty much a blur to begin with. I just remember it being morning and I had stepped outside and then, next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a limo while my brothers waved from the doorway.

I scowled at Tamaki as I managed to wriggle free of the thick scarf that had gagged me. I coughed. "Ugh, what the hell!?" I yelled at him once I could talk again.

He smiled that "charming" smile. "My dear Namine, we had to be sure you came along with us today. After all, summer is almost over and it would have been such a waste for such a lovely princess to be locked away in the tower any longer," he replied dramatically.

"Yes, and if we had merely asked you to come you probably wouldn't have," Koaru stated.

I scowled. "First of all, don't you ever call me a princess again, Tamaki-sempai, or rather than being a so called prince you'll be a hermit locked away in a dungeon! Second of all, even if I didn't want to come with you willingly, you didn't have to tie me up and gag me!" I snapped.

Tamaki shrugged, obviously ignoring my threat. "That may be, but you can never be too careful. Ah, we're almost there."

I scowled. "Fine, but will you at least tell me where the hell we are going?" I demanded.

"To the beach, of course!" all three of them cheered.

I blankly stared at Tamaki and the twins. "Yep, you've all officially lost it," I muttered before leaning against the window and falling asleep.

"Namine!" I heard too many voices say. "Wake up! We're there!"

I slowly sat up and peeked from under an eyelid while giving my Demon glare. "What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly.

Tamaki and the twins cringed. "She…she… has those eyes… The Eye of the Demon!" he blubbered.

The twins looked at each other. "Just like Hunny and Kyouya-sempai."

I yawned and rubbed at my eyes. "Mmmm… what are you going off about?" I asked sleepily before being trapped in a hug of death by Tamaki.

"Oh she's so cute when she's waking up! Just like a little kitten!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, boss, she just gave us a glare that could match Hunny and Kyouya-sempai a second ago," the twins stated.

"Get off me!!!" I yelled kicking him out of the limo. I stepped out of the limo and stomped on him in the process. "Hurry up, I don't know what's going on or where we are," I stated looking around the deserted area. There was only one other limo there besides the one she came in and not a single person in site.

The twins smirked and took me by the arms and dragged me off towards the beach, leaving Tamaki behind in the process. "This way Nami! We have a surprise for you!!!" They stated excitedly. I squirmed under their grip.

"Hell no! Let me go right now! I don't want to know what you two are up to!" I yelled.

They shoved me into a room with an evil grin. "Now hurry up and change! We'll be waiting!" They cheered. I glared at them before looking at the room.

I couldn't help but keep staring. Rows upon rows of swimsuits on hangers and mannequins crowded the room. I sighed. "Jeez… such a pain in my ass…" I mumbled before browsing the set up. I eventually chose a black and white striped bikini with a purple base and purple swim shorts. I stepped out of the changing room with a scowl. "There, I'm changed!" I yelled moodily. "Now why am I here?"

"AW! Nami-chan looks so cute!" I heard a bubbly voice say. My expression softened and I smiled.

"Um, thank you Hunny-sempai," I said kneeling down beside him.

"I was worried about you, Nami-chan! You were wandering the streets yesterday without a clue of what was going on! So everyone thought you should come to the beach with us!" he said happily.

I smiled. "Aw, thank you Hunny-sempai!" I said giving him a hug. I overheard the twins talking to Tamaki.

"Well, yes but that's cosplay…" Tamaki muttered. "I don't want my little girl all exposed!"

The twins pointed to me. "Well, what about her?! She's exposed! There's no reason why Haruhi shouldn't be wearing one of our cute swimsuits we picked out for her!!!" I glared then looked at Haruhi who was wearing shorts and a hoodie.

"Excuse me Hunny-sempai," I said getting up and hitting them on the head. "Idiots! Haruhi can do what she wants! And don't use me as an example for your own deeds!" I snapped.

"Thank you Nami-chan!!" Tamaki cheered. 'See, you two really should be more obedient," he said.

I hit him on the head again. "Shut it you! You're no better!" The twins snickered. I was about to hit them again before I was interrupted by Kyouya tapping on my shoulder and clearing his throat. I looked up. "Kyouya-sempai?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" he said before walking off to the side.

I followed him confusedly. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, I wanted to speak with you about your continual participation in this club," he responded.

I sighed. "Oh, is that all? I was going to stay. Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but seeing as how your customers are minimal, especially after your revelation, I'm afraid you're going to have to contribute to the club in other ways," he responded.

I shrugged. "Ok…"

"From now on you'll be taking over Haruhi's chores and shopping for the club seeing as how she could use the extra time to pay off her debt," he said simply. "Also, this was left at your grandmother's hospital room," he said handing a letter to me. "I'd put it somewhere safe so you can look at it later," he replied.

"Later? But why shouldn't I open it…" I was cut off when a blast of cold water hit me in the back. I glared over my shoulder at the twins holding water guns. "I see…" I stiffly shoved the letter in my shorts' pockets and quickly grabbed a water gun. "They are so going down…" I muttered darkly as I turned around only to be hit with another blast of cold water by the twins who ran off laughing. "Damnit, get back here!" I shouted as I ran after them.

Tamaki came out of nowhere and took out Hikaru with his own gun. "HAHA! Two against one is hardly fair!" he said triumphantly. Hikaru tripped and fell before getting back up and starting a shootout against Tamaki.

I laughed and continued chasing after Koaru. "Get back here Kaoru!" I yelled as I tried to shoot him with water. He ran up a rocky area.

"Yeah right! As if I would let you catch me! You're dangerous!" he teased.

I tried to follow him on the slippery rocky ledges. "Come on! I'll go easy on you!" I lied while laughing. The letter slipped out of my pocket and the wind caught it. "Oh no! The letter!" I said reaching out to grab it.

Kaoru turned around. "Namine, be careful there!" he said.

Too late. Some of the rocks gave way and I fell down into a cavern. "Kaoru!" I yelled before hitting the ground. I could faintly see the letter float over the hole above before being sent off.

"Namine! You ok down there!?" Koaru said from the hole.

I nodded. "I think so!"

"Can you climb back up?" he asked.

I stood up but fell back down. "AH!" I yelled suddenly as I felt a surge of pain in my left foot.

"Nami?!"

"I'm fine!" I said before slowly getting up again and limping over towards the area around the hole. I found a wall but it was slick and smooth without any crevices for me to get a grip on. "I can't climb back up! There's only this one wall and it's too smooth and slick for me to climb!" I yelled.

"Only one wall? Did you fall into a cave?" he asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I snapped. "I can't tell how deep this place is! It's too damn dark!!"

"Ok, hold on!" he yelled.

"Ok, go get some…" I started to yell before I heard him land next to me, "…help," I finished.

"Koaru to the rescue," he joked.

I sighed. "My hero…" I muttered sarcastically. "Wonderful, now we're both stuck down here unless someone finds us."

"Well, we could always find out how deep this cavern runs. It might just be an underground cave but it could also be a tunnel that leads out," he suggested.

I nodded. "Ok, but I can't see anything," I replied as I tapped against the wall blindly. "That light doesn't give off much of a glow down here."

I felt Koaru grab onto my arm. "Don't worry, I've got you," he said before leading me into the darkness. The cave was so dark and cool. All you could hear was the sound of our breath as it echoed around us and filled my ears.

"Are you ok?" Koaru asked, interrupting the silence.

I looked towards the sound a little surprised by the sudden noise. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Because you're gripping my arms tighter than a snake," he replied.

I suddenly realized how tense my arms and hands were and let go. "Oh, sorry," I mumbled.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" he asked.

I shook my head despite the darkness. "No…" I started, wondering what all I should say. "I just… I just don't like not knowing what's here. I don't like not being able to see what's around me," I replied.

I felt Koaru's hand grab mine gently. "It's ok. I think sometimes it's probably better not to be able to see," he said before he started walking again. I nodded absently and followed.

"Hey look! I think I see a light up ahead!" Koaru said after a few moments.

"Um, Koaru?" I asked after a moment.

"Hm?" he asked.

"We're getting closer to that light. But I still don't see anything beyond it. Usually you'd be able to see some bit of scenery but I can't," I replied.

"Maybe we need to get a little closer," he replied.

I nodded. "Maybe…" I started but I tripped and fell. I squeezed Koaru's hand for support but only brought him down with me. "Ow…" I groaned. I looked up. "Koaru…"

He slowly sat up with a groan. "Yes?"

"This tunnel goes in a complete circle," I stated. "The light was from the hole I fell through earlier." Koaru looked up and sighed. I scooted away and leaned against the cool wall. "Looks like we'll just have to wait," I said tiredly.

Koaru scooted over and sat next to me. "I guess so," he replied.

"Namine?" Koaru asked after a few minutes.

"Hm?"

"Uh, did your grandfather or brothers say anything, um, important to you recently or something?" he asked uncertainly.

I yawned. "Yeah, sort of," I replied.

"Um, are you ok with it?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's not as if I can do anything about it, anyways. Why?" I replied.

"Just wondering."

"Hey! Are you two ok down there!?" Tamaki yelled.

"Kao-chan! Nami-chan! Are two ok?!" Hunny-sempai yelled back.

I smiled. "Hey they found us!" I said getting up and went over towards the light. "Hunny-sempai! Tamaki-sempai! Down here!" I yelled. "Hurry up and get us out!"

A rope ladder was dropped down. "You coming Koaru?" I asked.

"Uh, ladies first," he said quietly.

I limped up the rope ladder, trying not to put too much pressure on my left foot. I felt Mori pull me up when I reached the top. "Ah, how'd you find us!?" I asked as Koaru came out.

"You two went missing and when we started looking for you we found the water guns by the hole," Hikaru replied. "Kaoru!" he shouted before going to him. "Are you ok?"

Koaru nodded. "I'm fine."

I looked over at them and noticed a few cuts on his face and arms. "Koaru? When did you get cut?" I asked before starting towards him. "Ow!" I yelled as a surge of pain from my foot made me fall again.

Koaru looked up and knelt beside me. "Nami?! What's wrong?"

I took off my shoe. "Um, it's my foot. I might have bruised it or something when I fell," I said as I looked at down at it.

"It's swollen! You probably twisted your ankle. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's just a sprain. Why are you so worked up about it?" I snapped.

Kyouya came and knelt down out of nowhere. "Hm, it may be just a sprain but we should still get you to a hospital to look at it. The swelling doesn't look like it will let up anytime soon," he responded.

"Aw! Are you going to be ok, Nami-chan!?" Hunny asked with big sad eyes.

I smiled. "Of course, Hunny-sempai! I'll be just… whoah!" I said as Mori picked me up. "Uh, ok… I can still walk…" I said.

"You shouldn't put pressure on it," he replied.

"Woah! You talked! Mori-sempai just talked! You never talk!" I said, completely amazed.

"Can we have cake while you're at the hospital, Nami-chan!?" Hunny asked excitedly.

I grinned. "Of course! We can eat all the cake and ice-cream we want!" I cheered.

Hunny jumped happily. "Yay! You hear that, Takashi-chan?! Nami-chan says we can have all the cake and ice-cream we want!" he said excitedly.

. . . . .

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I need to talk to Namine for a moment," the nurse said as she walked into the hospital room. They all nodded and left the room.

"Give it to me straight, doc! Am I dying? Suffering from an incurable horrible disease?" I said dramatically.

"No, you'll be fine. However, that leg of yours was far more than a sprain. That certainly must have been some fall you had. You see, your lower leg and ankle are broken in three places. I'm afraid it's going to be a while before it's healed. In the mean time, you'll be staying her for a little over a week and then you'll be returned home," she said politely as a boy walked into the room.

I stared up at him. He looked about the same height as Tamaki. Well toned structure and a nice tan. He had sandy blonde hair that was a little long and these piercing deep emerald green eyes. "Here are the extra rolls of gauze tapes you asked for, mom," he said handing her the clear box full of rolls of colored gauze. He glanced at me and smiled.

The nurse smiled sweetly and took the box. "Thank you," she replied. The boy took one last glance at me before leaving the room.

"Your son?" I asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes. To keep him out of trouble I have him help me around the hospital. I'll check back on you in a bit," she said before exiting the room.

Koaru came in as she left and sat down beside the bed. "How's your foot feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's ok. They have me in pain killers but it's still uncomfortable." He nodded.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Koaru glanced up with those usually sparkling amber eyes. "Can I say something?"

I shrugged. "I don't see why not."

He glanced to the side. "Well…"

"Well?"

_**Ohohoho!!! Hahaha! Who wants to guess what he's going to say!? Hm…?! Any takers? There are soooo many hints as to what's to come in this chapter. Ohoho… and who is this new mystery character?! And what else was Grandfather going to say? What was Koaru talking about in the tunnel!? And what's he going to say!!? MUAHAHAHA! Hm..hm.. hm.. LONG CHAPTER IS LOOONG! Again, I'm sorry it took so long. ;n; Next chapter will be up soon I promise. The rain has washed away all my writer's block. :D**_


	15. Those Well's

_**Ohoho! I bet you weren't expecting an update so soon now were you? Well, often when it's raining and you help multiple friends with crisises (that's right crisises XP) and you're me you want to share their pain and take it away so they don't have to hurt anymore. Especially when you're someone who's been hurt many times. But that's besides the point right now. So, although I feel a little out of it and a little sad, I also feel very inspired to write. So here you are! Oh, some of you are going to be soooo mad about this beginning. XD Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D Enjoy!**_

Chapter 15: Oh, Those Wells

He glanced to the side. "Well…"

"Well?"

"Well, I wanted to…"

"NAMI-CHAN!!! WE BROUGHT YOU SOME ICE-CREAM!" Hunny cheered as he and the rest of the gang walked into the room. Koaru let out an unheard sigh.

I sat up a little with a grin. "There you are! I was wondering where you all went!" I said happily as Hunny handed me the bowl of ice-cream.

"We went to the cafeteria downstairs and had lots of yummy food and ice-cream!" Hunny cheered.

I turned back to Kaoru remembering he was going to tell me something. "Oh! Koaru, I'm sorry. Now what were you going to say?" I asked.

He shook his head and gave a half-hearted smile. "Oh, nevermind. It's nothing. Just forget about it," he said getting up from the seat next to my bed. I watched him get up confusedly. That was odd. It didn't sound like it was nothing…

. . .

"Why are we here, Koaru?" Hikaru complained.

I smiled at him and paid for the cheap purchase. "I just thought it would be nice to visit, Nami. No one's probably visited her since the accident except for maybe her brothers."

Hikaru rolled his eyes while holding a large stuffed bear. "Whatever," he muttered.

I chuckled. He was so clueless sometimes. He didn't even object to coming with me and he even picked out the largest gift he could find. I looked down at the bouquet of flowers and card in hand with a small smile as we headed up to her room.

"HAHAHA! TAKE THAT! Looks like I win again, boys! Come to mama!" I heard a loud voice yelling.

Hikaru sighed. "Well she's certainly doing well," he groaned before we entered the room.

She looked up at us and smiled. "Hey guys! Care to join?" she asked motioning towards the group. All three of her brothers and some other boy I didn't recognize were sitting around her bed playing cards.

I looked at the bedside table. It was already filled with four other bouquets and several small stuffed animals. I smiled softly to myself. "Sure what are you playing?" I asked as I gently began to shift the positions of the items so my own bouquet would fit. Hikaru just dropped the bear in the corner by the other animals.

"What's up with all the stuff?" Nami asked.

Hikaru shrugged. "Koaru thought we should get you some get well gifts," he said boredly before taking a seat.

Nami had a confused expression on her face. "You guys didn't have to do all of that. Really, I don't need more stuff," I replied.

Hikaru shrugged. "Don't think about it. It's not like we couldn't afford it. The stuff was so cheap," he replied arrogantly. "So what game are we playing again?"

Nami gave a soft glare as I sat down next to Hikaru but it soon turned into a devilish smirk. "Why, we're playing high stakes poker," she said in a dark voice and hiding a large creepy grin behind a fan of cards.

The boy who sat next to me cleared his throat. Nami looked at him, a little shocked. Her eyes grew wide like a doe's. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Hikaru, Kaoru, this is Chase. Chase, meet the devilish twins, Hikaru and Koaru. Chase helps here in the hospital and has been keeping me company this week," she replied with a clueless grin. Hikaru and I eyed him as he gave a fake smile. He clearly didn't think much of us either.

"Ok, deal 'em in!" Nami cheered before Eric started shuffling the cards.

Hikaru smirked. "Hehe, well, looks like I win," he said going in to take the money.

Nami scowled and hit him with one of her pillows. "NO! Keep your hands off you cheater!" she yelled.

Hikaru rubbed his head a little. "Why'd you hit me?!" he demanded.

"I saw you! You cheated!" she yelled back.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! I SAW you!" she snapped.

"Prove it!" Hikaru replied.

Nami jerked her arm and pointed as hard as she could to a corner in the room. "Hidden cameras!!!" she declared.

"Even if I did cheat why didn't you stop me?!" Hikaru yelled. I shook my head. He practically admitted he did it.

Nami scowled and puffed out her cheeks in an adorable pout of irritation. "Cause I didn't think you'd actually _WIN!"_ she replied frantically.

Hikaru laughed. "Now you're just being a sore loser!"

"I am not you idiot!"

"You are too! And you're the idiot!" he countered.

"Arrogant pig!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"spoiled rich bastard!

"pain in the ass!"

"Egotistical, troublesome dumbass!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that's _real_ mature, Hikaru!"

"You're one to talk. As if shouting back isn't just as immature!" he snapped. Nami started to bust out laughing. "What's so funny?!"

She pointed hysterically. "You… you just… OH MY GOD!... You totally just admitted to being just as immature if not more so!!!" she blurted out, holding her sides.

Hikaru turned a bright shade of red with both anger and embarrassment. He stood up stiffly and quickly walked out of the room. Although I found the spectacle pretty hilarious myself, I still followed after him. I took one last look at the site before reluctantly leaving the room. "Hikaru! Wait, Hikaru!" I called out.

. . .

I finally controlled her laughter. "Ah… what an idiot."

My three brothers looked at each other awkwardly then looked at the two kids in front of them. "Uhuh, well we'll just see you around then, eh, Ladybug?" Damien said as he stood up.

"Yes, we really should get going…" Eric said hastily following Damien out the door.

"You two don't have too much fun now," Vincent added with a wink before disappearing.

I grew bright red from irritation and embarrassment. "WHAT?! VINCENT! GET BACK HERE!" I shouted.

Chase looked at me with an amused smirk on his face. "So, you get out tomorrow?" he asked.

I looked back at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Yeah, I get out tomorrow but I still can't do much. But, on a good note, they said I'll get the cast off just in time for school!" I said happily. It would be bad enough I'd have to wear that ridiculous dress let alone a cast along with it.

"Oh that's good news. So, um, Nami? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

The twins cleared their throats while making a noisy entrance back into my room. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. What was that, Chase?" I asked.

He sighed and gave a subtle glare at the twins before turning and smiling at me. "Oh, no, it was nothing. Forget I said anything," he said with a nervous laugh. "Anyways, I better get back and see if my mom needs any more help," he added quickly before leaving the room.

I stared after him with my eyebrows furrowed. "The hell? That was just odd."

"What was odd?" the twins asked in unison.

"Oh, you!" I growled while hitting Hikaru on the side with a pillow.

"Ow! HEY! That's not nice! Why do you have to hit me?!" he yelled.

"Because Koaru is the good twin who doesn't piss me off on a constant basis!" I snapped throwing the pillow at his head.

"Jeez, that loopy medication sure makes you violent!" he declared while using the pillow I threw as a shield.

"Damn straight!" I cheered. I let out a yawn.

Koaru smiled softly. "Are you tired, Namine?" he asked sweetly. "You should really rest if you want that foot to heal."

I grinned. "Nah, I'm fit as a fiddle!" I said putting my hand on my upper arm while flexing it. "Oh! Did I tell you?! I get to get out of this quack house tomorrow!" I cheered.

"So do you want us to give you a ride home tomorrow?" Koaru offered.

I shook my hands back and forth wildy. "Um, no, no it's fine. Really, you don't have to go out of your way or anything like that for me…"

Hikaru gaped. "What? No, I'm sure her own driver will come and…" Kaoru elbowed Hikaru in the ribs. "I mean yeah, I'm sure we could give you a ride," he replied in a huff.

I rubbed my upper arm nervously. "Um, ok. If you insist."

. . .

I limped out of the doors to the hospital, my leg slightly lifted, and me, wobbling on crutches that were already beginning to chafe my armpits. Jeez, as if I wasn't already a klutz, sure, let's add some walking sticks.

Hikaru snickered. "Hurry up hop-along! The limo's waiting!"

I scowled and lifted one of my crutches threateningly. "Get back here Hitachiin! Get back her so I can whack ya! I dare you to say that in range of my crutches you jerk!" I snapped at him.

Koaru smiled nervously, a sweat drop running down the side of his head. "Um, Namine, about yesterday…" he started.

I looked at him blankly for a moment before it clicked. "Oh! Oh yeah, that's right you were going to tell me something!" I said remembering.

"Well…"

The limo's horn honked and Hikaru leaned out of the window. "Hurry up slowpokes! Just a little farther hop-along! Come on! You're almost there!" he said while laughing obnoxiously.

I gave Kaoru a cruel grin. "Tell me when we get in the limo or something ok?" I gritted out before glaring at Hikaru. "Hikaru! Just wait until I get there! My crutches and I are so taking you down!" I yelled as I hobbled as fast as I could to the limo.

He laughed hysterically. "Oh no! I better scoot to the next seat in about an hour!" he yelled. Koaru sighed as he opened the door for me.

"Hikaru, don't you think you're taking it a little too far?" he asked flatly.

I managed to crawl into the limo and started stabbing and hitting Hikaru with the crutches immediately. "You little jerk! You arrogant pig! You conceded pain in my ass! Don't make fun of a cripple! I am handicapped! You heartless dumbass!" I yelled constantly, all the while hitting him the whole ride home. I'd say it shut him up pretty good.

"Um, Namine? We're at your house," Koaru said uncertainly. He certainly didn't want to be her next victim.

I smiled sweetly. "YAY! Home sweet home! Bye Hikaru…" I said in a sticky sweet tone. He scowled out the window.

"Koaru, really. I know I'm a klutz but you didn't have to walk me to my door. Oh, that's right! You wanted to tell me something!" I said with a laugh. "I'm so forgetful. Now what were you saying?"

"Uh, well, I wanted to ask you if you… well…"

I sighed. Again with the well's. "Well? Spit it out boy!" I asked a little impatiently this time.

"Do you want to go out?"

_**MUAHAHAHAHA!! You know, I've been feeling particularly evil lately. :3 In all reality… this chapter was just a comic relief filler to irritate you readers some more and to lesson the drama a little before I pull out the heavy artillery. HAHAHA!! Woohoo! He finally got it out! XD But uh oh! There's another person who wants to "say something" to Nami! Bahahahahaha!!! Ok, ok, I'm done laughing. You know, I really do love Hunny and his horribly cute bad timing. X3 I don't know… some of the characters felt a little off to me. I think Hikaru might have been a little too goofy and I think Kaoru was a little too sweet and nervous like. Oh well…**_


	16. Caught in the Rain

_**And the writing continues!!! :D I tell you, there's just nothing like a storm to wash away all that writer's block and leave you with fresh ideas. ^_^ Cookies and magical muffins for everyone who reviewed!! :D As fair warning please don't hate Nami for her occasional cruel behavior. She's very uh… clueless when it comes to love and stuff. ;P Ohohohoho… I have a feeling some people may not like how things turn out in this chapter… hehehehe *shifty eyes* WELL ENJOY!!**_

Chapter 16: Caught in the Rain

I sighed. Again with the well's. "Well? Spit it out boy!" I asked a little impatiently this time.

"Do you want to go out?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment as the question began to sink in. He wanted to… go out? WHAT?! I couldn't help but bust out laughing. It was obviously some sort of joke or something. No one has ever wanted to go out with me. This question was ALWAYS meant as a joke or a prank. I doubled over and held my sides with one arm and pointed with the other. "OH, wow. That was hilarious, Koaru! You got me all worked up and concerned. Ah, that was great," I said as I calmed down and straightened up a little. He had a blank look on his face. My eyes widened a little. "Wait, what?! You serious?!"

He nodded slightly.

I was about to open my mouth to say something before remembering a date not too long ago that I was dragged to see. "OH! I get it. You're just trying to set me up with your brother or something. Very funny Kaoru but I really don't want to deal with your brother right now," I stated in a light-heated tone while waving my hand a little.

He blinked. "Um, no. I'm being totally serious. I won't pretend to be sick this time and have Hikaru go instead, I promise," he replied.

I looked down and rubbed my upper arm. Now I felt stupid. He was actually being serious. Man, I really wasn't good with this sort of thing… "Oh… um, ok. Well, I don't have anything planned Tuesday… What did you have in mind?"

He was about to say something when the limo honked. "Hurry up, Koaru!" Hikaru yelled from the window. Koaru nodded and quickly told me a meeting place before running to the car.

I let out a sigh as I went through the front door. Great I feel so stupid laughing like that. I scowled as my brothers fell into the entryway. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked darkly.

They smiled up at me. "Oh nothing. We were just messing around," Vincent replied with a grin.

"You idiots were spying." I rolled my eyes and stepped over them. "Idiots," I mumbled.

"AW! Don't be that way, Lady bug! We were just curious!" Vincent whined after me.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" I yelled before slamming my bedroom door.

. . . . .

We were supposed to meet at the fountain in this small outdoor mall that most "commoners" went to. So there I was. Sitting at the fountain wearing my blue tank and black cargo shorts that went just above the knees and my old black and grey pair of high-tops I've had for who knows how long. I glanced down at my watch. Still five till noon. I just showed up early that's all. He still had five minutes to get there. I let out a sigh and gazed into the fountain as the reflection of the sky covered its surface only to be ruined by the slight rippling of the fountain and the occasional swaying of the koi fish. It felt so peaceful. The weather was warm but had a nice cool breeze that played through my thin brown hair sending small shivers down my spine.

I watched as one particular fish swam this way and that, far away from most of the other fish. This one was unique; A bit of an outsider who went with its own flow. It was a fish that didn't necessarily know what was going on or how to fit in… just like me. I looked back down at my watch. It was already fifteen after, now. Where could he be?

A shadow loomed over her unexpectedly. "Is something wrong?"

I looked up quickly then let out a small smile after realizing who it was. "Um, no, I was just waiting for someone."

He frowned. "They must be pretty late for you to be sitting here all this time and stare at the water," he commented. "But since I have you here, and it doesn't look like who you're waiting for is going to show, why not have a date with me?"

I looked back down at my watch again with a slight frown and then looked around to see if I could catch a glimpse of him. "Well… I don't know…" I started.

He grinned and grabbed my hand. "Come on it'll be fun!" he cheered as he pulled me along.

"Wait! Chase!"

He laughed and ran along the busy sidewalks. "Loosen up a little!"

"Chase!" I pleaded again. I felt something cold hit my head and looked up at the sky as it slowly started to rain. "Chase it's starting to rain!" He still only laughed and kept running. I had to be careful to keep up with his pace and not trip or fall. "Seriously! Where are you taking me?!"

"I don't know!"

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW! CHASE!" I scolded.

He finally slowed down and pulled me into a café, still laughing his head off. I was not nearly as amused. After all, we were soaking wet. I rubbed my arms to warm them a little. "Chase, where are we?" I asked quietly so I didn't disturb people eating.

He smiled. "Well aren't you hungry? It is lunch time," he replied as he led me to a booth.

I nodded. "Well yes but…"

He shook his hand. "But nothing. Just loosen up a little and have some fun!"

I nodded solemnly and stared at the wall. I wonder if Kaoru was ok. Was he standing by the fountain right now? Did he never show? Maybe it was just the usual prank. I sighed. Just typical. I'm always dragged into something or another. And this time I'm soaking wet at some café with a boy I've known for maybe a week. Something heavy and slightly warm was draped around my shoulders and I looked up suddenly.

Chase had that cheeky grin slapped on his face. "You looked cold," he answered.

I looked down at the damp dark grey hoodie and smiled a little. "Um, thank you."

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked suddenly after we had started eating.

I looked up in surprise and nearly choked. "What?! What do you mean I don't remember you?"

He started laughing at the spectacle I made. "I didn't mean for you to freak out! We went to elementary school together back in the states."

I coughed a little bit. "What? We did?" How did I not remember this?! I always remembered who was in my classes, especially back in elementary school. Wait a minute… "HEY! You're that jerk that always took my pudding and got me in trouble for talking when you were the one talking!"

He cracked up. "Yeah, you could say that."

"But why?!"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were fun to annoy I guess. You were always so serious," he said making this odd grumpy face.

The hell? I rolled my eyes. "And I see you're still as big of a child as ever," I commented.

"Maybe. But at least I know how to have fun."

I sat up and pouted. "I know how to have fun!"

He chuckled. "Ok, if you say so."

I sighed and continued eating. "Hm… it looks like the rain stopped," I mumbled.

"You ready?"

I looked up at him. "Ready for what?"

He smirked as he paid the bill. "Come on I'll show you!" he said before grabbing my arm again and leading me out the door.

"Chase, now where are you taking me?" I complained. This was getting really old. He led me down an alley way. "Chase, you're not going to try and take advantage of me or something are you?" I asked, partially joking.

I could feel him tense up but he smiled back at me. "Of course not," he reassured. "Just follow me!"

I looked down at my watch. It was already beginning to get late. I sighed and snatched my hand out from his grip and cradled it to my chest. He stopped and turned slightly a little surprise. "Chase, I'm going home now. It's getting late and I am tired."

He smiled but something flashed in his eyes I couldn't quite place and it almost made his smile look forced. "Um, yeah. You're right it is getting late. I should make sure you get home," he replied before walking back passed me and leading me out of the alley. "Do you need me to call a cab or something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No I already let Jun know so he should be here in a minute with the limo," I replied not realizing how close in front of me Chase was and the fact that my back was against a lamp post.

He slowly crept closer. "Oh, ok. That's good. I'm really sorry that guy you were waiting for didn't show up," he replied as he grabbed my wrists that were already held close to me.

I stared into his emerald eyes and nodded. It was as if I were being hypnotized. "How do you know it was a guy?" I asked barely above a whisper. Damn. My voice was failing.

He bent down closer to me with a smirk. "I can just tell," he replied.

The limo honk brought back my focus and I smiled. "Oh, look! Jun's here!" I cheered pushing away a shocked Chase. "See you later Chase!" I said with a wave.

He waved back with an unreadable dazed expression on his face. "Yeah, see you around."

I let out a sigh as I curled up on my bed. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about today. I kind of felt disappointed and hurt yet relieved… I plopped onto my pillows. "I don't know. It's all too confusing!" I complained. I glanced at the grey hoodie hanging up in the corner of my room. I can't believe I forgot about the hoodie. This is all stupid Koaru's fault anyways. He's the one that asked me to meet him and then never shows up! I heard my phone ring. "Speak of the devil. He better have a damned good reason why he didn't show up today!"

"Listen Koaru! If you think you're going to get off easy you better think again! You totally left me hanging in the rain!"

"Namine?" I stopped short when I heard my name.

"Hikaru? Why are you using Kaoru's phone?" I asked confusedly.

"That's just it… He left earlier today but then I found his phone not too far from our house. Nami, he never came back and I can't find him," he choked out. "I think he's gone."

My eyes grew wide and I dropped the phone.

_Nami he never came back and I can't find him…_

_Never came back…_

_Gone._

_**XD I'm so evil I know. I originally had planned a completely less dramatic reason for Kaoru to not show up but then this idea just popped into my head towards the end of writing this! :D *dodges sporks* I'M SORRY! I KNOW I KEEP DUMPING YOU WITH CLIFFY'S!!! TT_TT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO!! *dodges behind couch* 0w0 meep…?**_


	17. The Eye of the Storm

_**Woo! XD Rain, rain, rain, I love you! Salvation from this hell hole!!! SO MANY REVIEWS! :D I'M SO HAPPY!!! Anyways… here comes the next chapter! :D Don't you love my constant updates? Unfortunately, I highly recommend you DO NOT get used to them. Enjoy! ^_^**_

Chapter 17: The Eye of the Storm 

"Nami? Hello? Nami?" Hikaru's voice came from the phone, now lying on the floor.

I quickly picked it up and cleared my throat. "I'll be there in a minute, Hikaru, ok? Just hold on," I choked out before running downstairs. I didn't even bother with the fact that I was wearing the raggedy sweats and old white soccer jersey I called my pajamas. There was no time to change. "Jun!" I yelled. "Start the car! I have to get to the Hitachiin's!"

Once in the limo I hastily dialed numbers. "Kyouya?! Listen, I don't like you and you don't like me. But, I'm going to ask this once in a life time favor, ok? I need you to send out a search party for Kaoru. Hikaru just called me saying he went missing. And while you're at it tell the others. I'm going to go look for him," I hastily answered before hanging up the phone.

"We're here," Jun replied as he screeched to a halt.

"Arigato!" I yelled before jumping out of the limo and banging on the large front doors.

Hikaru quickly threw them open. "Namine! Did you find him?"

I shook my head. "No, I came here first. Now, come on!" I said dragging him by the wrist. "I already called Kyouya for help and he said he'd tell the others. Tell me everything you can, right now! I need to know everything about where he was going, when you last saw him, etc. Maybe we can figure out what happened," I rapidly sputtered out.

He looked down at his feet. A flash of lightning lit up his forlorn face and the rain quickly picked up once more. "Well, we got into a fight. I thought we would go pull a prank on the boss or something but then he told me he had plans. I tried to go with him but he said I couldn't come. He had something to take care of by himself. Evidently he was meeting you or something. He just sort of stormed out. He didn't even bother to take the limo or anything. At first I was just going to let him go and go back upstairs. After a while I noticed he was still gone and tried to call him but he didn't answer so I went looking for him. That's when I found his phone," he replied.

I sighed. I'm surprised the phone was still working with how much it's been raining today. "Well, he probably got lost or something stupid like that. Since he went on foot and it's been a couple of hours we might just need a miracle." I grabbed his wrist and started running. "You two are practically clones! I need you to try and think of where he might have gone!" I ordered.

"But I don't even know where he was going!" he protested.

"He was meeting me at that large outdoor mall. The one with the huge fountain and park in the middle. Damn it! Use your twin telepathy or whatever the fuck you guys do!" I cursed. It's storming, Kaoru's missing, and I'm stuck with the biggest pain in my ass I've ever known. So sue me that I'm a little pissy.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I think you've been reading way too much sci-fi!" he yelled back.

"Shut up and concentrate! You said so yourself! You two are practically the same being. Now figure it out!" I snapped.

"But he could be anywhere!"

I instantly stopped and spun on my heel to slap him. The sound echoed in the rain… just like that one night not too long ago. I shook my head. I didn't have time for this. "Now you listen to me, and you listen good! We do not have time for your pity party. With that attitude we will never find him! You need to suck it up and concentrate. Where would he go? Better yet, where would you go? That's all I need to hear out of you, you got that?! I am not being stuck with one half of the Hitachiin. And I sure as hell am not going to look at you with that face every day. KAORU NEEDS YOU!" I yelled.

Hikaru stood there for a moment looking down at me in shock. He slowly looked around and thought pitifully for a moment before nodding. "You're right. Let's go," he replied before dragging me by the arm.

. . . . .

Kaoru looked around with a sigh. "Hm, this is horrible. I can't believe I got lost. Stupid Hikaru. I should have at least taken the limo or something. Nami's going to kill me for leaving her in this rain, too. Where the hell am I?" He pathetically splashed a puddle before leaning up against a building's brick wall. "I wonder what Hikaru is doing…"

"_Hey Kaoru! I have this great idea! You'll love it! We should go see the boss and… Kaoru?"_

_Koaru looked up from the front door handle and smiled nervously. "Oh, Hikaru. I thought you were still asleep," he replied._

"_Where're you going?" _

"_Um, nowhere. I just thought I'd go out for a bit, you know? It looks nice right now."_

"_Kaoru…" Hikaru warned. "If you're going somewhere you just have to tell me. I don't mind doing something else today."_

"_Uh, no. I should go alone," Koaru tried to explain._

_Hikaru smiled and started to walk over. "Nah, it's fine. I'll go with you!"_

"_NO! You can't come, Hikaru. I've already made plans to meet Namine today at the mall. Just the two of us," he replied sternly._

_Hikaru stared for a moment before clenching his fists. "What!? What do you mean I can't come? I'm your brother Kaoru! I'm your TWIN! We do everything together!"_

_Kaoru sighed. "We can't be together forever Hikaru."_

"_The hell we can't! You'd rather spend time with her?! Is that it?! Why?! Why HER?! I don't get you, Kaoru! Namine, of all people?! She's so stubborn and moody and uncontrollably unpredictable and a klutz and short and she has that weird hairstyle and those odd changing deep blue eyes and she's not that thin and she's just a poor American!" Hikaru yelled._

_Kaoru glared off to the side. "You know why! She's ok with it! Mom needs this too you know?! At least it won't be so forced! I'm trying to make it work for mom! For you! Stop being so selfish!" he snapped before slamming the door behind him._

_Kaoru stormed off down the street. He heard his phone ring and scowled. Hikaru probably just wanted to yell some more. He chucked it to the side and kept walking away……_

Kaoru sighed. He was being just as stupid as Hikaru was. Now look at the mess he was in. A shadow loomed over him. Kaoru looked up at the tall boy. "Do you need something?" he asked a little irritably.

The boy smirked and ran a hand through his soaked blonde hair. "Yeah, you could say that," he replied before punching Kaoru and knocking him onto the ground. "Jump him!"

A few other boys appeared from the alley way and joined the blonde in kicking and punching Kaoru as he was curled up on the ground. "Yeah! Take that you little rich bastard! You think you're so damned cool!"

"Kaoru!" a girl's voice yelled.

The blonde looked up towards the voice and scowled. "Enough guys. It's time to get out of here," he said before spitting on Kaoru. "See you around you piece of trash," he sneered before laughing as he ran off.

. . . . .

"Kaoru! Where are you?!" I yelled.

"Hey, what's that?" Hikaru asked, pointing down the street.

I shrugged. "It's probably just some bum or…" I trailed off as I hovered my hands over my eyes, trying to get a closer look. "Wait… I think its… KAORU!" I yelled running over to the body and crashing down beside him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru look at me! Look at me damn it! Kaoru!" I yelled while tugging on his shoulder. I checked for a pulse on his neck and let out a small sigh. At least he was still alive. "Kaoru! I know you're not dead! If you don't answer me, so help me I'll…!"

Kaoru grunted and shifted a little before sitting up slowly. "Ok, ok, I get it. Jeez," he mumbled.

I quickly hugged him. "Oh thank heavens!"

Kaoru grunted at the collision of my hug. "Ow, watch it, Nami," he mumbled.

I let go. "Are you ok?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah, I think so. I'm still alive…" I hit him as hard as I could on the head. "OW! What the hell Nami?"

I glared at him. "That's for being such a dumbass by not taking a car or keeping your phone on you!" I snapped before hitting him on the opposite side of the head. "And that's for leaving me waiting at the fountain and make me worry about you in this storm!"

Hikaru sighed and knelt down. "Nami, don't be so stupid." He looked back up at Kaoru. "Are you ok? Nami hitting you aside, you look pretty beaten up. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Actually we probably should get you to a hospital or something," I offered.

Kaoru looked down. "Well some guys jumped me while I was standing here and started to beat me." He looked up. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I never meant to make you so worried," he replied softly.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and leaned in. "No, I'm sorry, Kaoru. I should have never yelled at you like that. Do you forgive me?"

Kaoru smiled softly. "There's nothing to forgive."

I was about to puke. I grabbed them by their hair and knocked their foreheads together. "KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY FINE IF YOU'RE GOING TO PULL THAT CRAP!" I yelled.

Hikaru looked up and gave a devilish grin. "Whatever do you mean, Nami?" he asked cheekily.

I stepped back a little, obviously creeped out by the look he was giving when a sharp pain ran up and down my foot and leg. I instantly jumped a little. "OW! SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled before quickly sitting down. "AH! Man that hurt!"

Kaoru's smirk faded instantly and he crouched over. "Nami, you're foot is bleeding! Where are your crutches?! Have you been running around like that? You shouldn't even be walking on that foot!" he stated a little panicked.

I slapped my face stupidly. "Crap! That's right! I left them there by the fountain this afternoon! Bloody Hell!" I scolded myself. "Ugh! I didn't even notice it was hurting so bad."

Hikaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "We should get you both to the hospital…" he started just as sirens could be heard.

"Look! There they are! I told you we'd find them!" I heard a familiar arrogant voice yell.

"Yay! We found them! We found them! Nami-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan! Yay!" a bubbly voice followed.

I looked up and smiled. "Hey you guys! How'd you find us?"

Kyouya fixed his glasses. "Well, seeing as how Kaoru didn't have his phone on him we couldn't trace him very well so we traced yours and Hikaru's phones instead. We figured if nothing else we'd be able to find you if or when you found him. I figured something like this would happen, though. It's a good thing I decided to call an ambulance."

The ambulance turned the corner and stopped in front of us. Kaoru and I were immediately put on stretchers and lifted into the truck. Now that my panic had subsided, my foot hurt like hell. I sighed. I probably had broken it again or made it worse. Just wonderful. I never think about these things…

"Nami-chan! Is your foot going to be ok?" Hunny asked from beside the hospital bed.

I nodded. "Yeah. The doctor just scolded me for about an hour over it but it's all fixed up. It's just going to take a little longer to heal, though. Is Kaoru ok?"

Hunny nodded. "Yep! The doctors said Kao-chan mostly just had bumps and bruises with a few cuts but none of his bones were broken. Isn't that right Takashi-chan?!"

Mori nodded. "Ah."

I nodded. "That's good," I replied before plopping back on the pillows. "Ugh, I'm back in the quack house," I groaned.

Tamaki burst into the room with a bouquet of roses and a stuffed bear. "Ah! There's our little Heroine!" he cheered before setting the gifts down. "Now you be sure to get lots of rest, princess. We wouldn't want that foot of yours to get any worse now would we?" he asked charmingly.

I scowled. He was way too close to me for my personal comfort. I grabbed one of the pillows from behind me and smacked him upside the head. "DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS! AND DON'T STAND THAT CLOSE TO ME!" I yelled. Tamaki teared up and sulked in the corner of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered from the entry way. "You should've known better boss. You know how stubborn she can be," Hikaru commented with a chuckle only to be hit in the face by another pillow. Kaoru held in a laugh.

"HAHA! Bonus points for the face and shutting you up, Hikaru!" I said before sticking my tongue out at him. I smiled at Kaoru who was currently supporting a few bandages and a couple bruises. "Hey, Kaoru, are you doing ok?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little sore. How's your foot?"

I wiggled my toes. "Well, I don't feel anything right now but the doctor said it should be ok. It's just going to take a little longer to heal now."

Hikaru coughed a little. "You do realize you're wearing a soaked white shirt right?"

My eyes widened and I immediately grabbed the covers before throwing everything I could find to hit him with. "YOU PERVE! I HELP YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?! AGH! YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID JERK, HIKARU!" I screeched. Hikaru was laughing so hard he could barely stand.

My brothers appeared and grinned. "Ah, nice to see you're loopy on pain killer again, sis," Vincent teased.

"Oh shut it, Vince!"

Eric came over and sat on the bed with a small bag in his hand. "I brought this for you. It has everything you need for the next few nights. Are you feeling ok? You're not getting a cold from all that rain are you?" he asked, placing a hand on my forehead.

I nodded. "Thank you. I'm fine, though," I said taking the black bag. I zipped it open slightly. Let's see… clean clothes… my toothbrush and toothpaste… I stopped when my hand grazed something a little rough. "Nu uh! Is that?" I pulled it out. "Oh my god! It is! You found her!" I squealed as I hugged the stuffed animal as hard as I could.

My brothers laughed at me. "We found her in an old box of stuff a few days ago that was overlooked," Damien answered.

The whole Host Club were now crowded around the bed, peering down at me. "What's that, Namine?" Tamaki asked.

Out of pure impulse I held out an old not so white bear with a simple navy blue plaid dress holding a matching blanket with red plaid hearts embedded on it. A few white strings were poking out of the top of its head slightly where a matching bow once was. The bear was small; maybe about as long as my upper arm and as white as my calf. I grinned. "It's Picnic Bear!" I cheered.

The twins started to bust out laughing again. "An old stuffed animal!? Look at that rag doll! It's just so old looking! It's practically falling apart!" Hikaru teased.

Hunny and Tamaki seemed to be excited, though. "Just like Usa-chan!" Hunny cheered while Tamaki marveled about his own stuffed bear.

I glared down at Hikaru. "SHUT UP HIKARU! MY GRANDFATHER GAVE ME THIS BEAR WHEN I WAS FOUR! IT WAS THE DAY I HAD A SURGERY! DON'T BE SUCH A CRUEL AND INSENSITIVE JERK!" I snapped trying to reach a pillow on the floor to throw at him. I eventually gave up and looked at the clock. "You guys need to go anyways. Visiting hours are over and I for one am exhausted. It's been a very weird and stressful day and I want need some sleep."

Tamaki took this as his cue. "You heard the princess! Everyone out. She needs her beauty sleep after all!"

"Aw! But we don't want to leave yet!" the twins replied.

"Come one Mitsukuni," Mori said.

"Bye Nami-chan!" Hunny cheered with a wave.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you tonight?" Eric asked.

I rolled my eyes. "What am I, seven? You guys go home and sleep. I'll be fine. It wouldn't be the first time I've slept in a hospital after all." They nodded and left. I stretched out on the bed with a yawn and turned on the TV in the room. "I think I'll just fall asleep while watching cartoons or something," I mumbled. I really wasn't in the mood to think about today. I could still hear the storm outside and listened as it gently lulled me to sleep.

_**That's right! I beat Kaoru up! MUAHAHAHA! And I didn't leave you with a cliff-hanger this time! Aren't you proud?! Also, at the request of a reviewer, I made this chapter a little longer as well. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I think of it. XD**_


	18. Secretly Obvious

_**Gah!!!!! I'm sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've been debating so much on how to do this chapter and that ON TOP of writer's block just sucks! And then life's just been hell. I know, almost a year… It really isn't an excuse. Chocolate cake, cookies, and lemon pie for everybody. :P**_

_**Author's notes:**__** If you recall, Nami's full name is Namine Marie-Antoinette Ashcroft. Thus, Marie-Ann is an abbreviation of her middle name. :)**_

Chapter 18: Secretly Obvious

"No. I'm not going, Tamaki-sempai," I replied coldly into the phone. He continued to whine about me going to some "commoner event". I sighed. "No. There's school tomorrow, I need to rest my foot some more, I just have too much going on today. Good bye!" I replied, quickly hanging up the phone before he could protest anymore.

I looked over at my alarm clock with a groan. It was already so late in the afternoon. I couldn't believe that idiot had been trying to get me to go to that event all day. With a sigh, I heaved myself up and walked downstairs. I stopped in my tracks as I stared at the figure at the base of the stairs, conversing with my grandfather as if it were just any other day.

I scowled and scrunched up my nose in disgust. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" I spat.

He looked at me with a small smirk. "Ah, Namine, dear, there you are. I was just discussing you."

I crossed my arms. "Uh huh. Get out Charles. You know you aren't welcome."

He returned my scowl at this. "I'm sorry but I do believe I'm legally responsible for you after that _nasty_ little incident with your mother," he sneered. "Now come here you uncooperative little brat."

With a defiant glare I limped down the last few steps and stood in front of the man who was biologically my father. "Yes?"

He clicked his tongue. "Use proper etiquette, Marie-Ann. You are not some commoner without manners," he stated.

I glared back at him and grounded my teeth together. "I apologize. What is it you need to speak to me about, sir?" I asked bitterly.

He nodded and led me into the sitting room. He cleared his throat once we were seated. "For your own good, I've decided to stay here for some time to oversee your progression at that school of yours. I want to be sure you are having proper instruction in becoming a lady." He sipped on some tea that was lying on the coffee table.

"Now, on to more important matters regarding the future of this family. As you _should_ be well aware of, the entirety of this family, even on our Japanese side, have never been in great business with many families. One of which, as I have been informed you know, is the Hitachiin family," he stated calmly. I nodded, despite not liking where this was going one bit. "In order to secure not only your own future, but the future of your brother's business, personal arrangements have been made with the Hitachiins on your behalf," he stated before taking another sip of tea.

My eyes narrowed demonically and I clenched my fists. "You mean an arranged marriage?" I asked through a clenched mouth.

He nodded. "In all simplicity, yes," he stated. "And fix yourself, Marie-Ann. Nobility does not slouch nor do they show their emotions so savagely," he scolded.

I stood up in defiance. "I have nothing to say to you. I AM NOT AN OBJECT TO SELL OFF! AND MY NAME IS NAMINE NOT MARIE-ANN!" I shouted before stomping out of the room.

"Nami…" one of my brothers started to say.

I turned on them, seething, and cut him off. "Don't you damned dare speak to me! Any of you!" I snapped before stomping to my room and slamming the door behind me. I plopped onto the bed and that's when the day at the beach came back to me.

'AGH! I'm so stupid! They knew all along! And Koaru! He knew too! That's what he meant! JEEZE! How didn't I see the signs!?' I heaved up off the bed and stared at myself in the vanity mirror with a sigh. 'It wasn't as if he actually could have liked me! I'm such a failure at being a girl. I'm short and chunky and obnoxiously random. My skin is pale and veiny. I never wear make up and I'd rather wear sneakers and torn jeans while playing video games and sports than skirts and heels while shopping or something. Let's face it, no one would want me. I've never even been on a real date let alone my first kiss,' I thought pathetically and frowned at myself.

I looked over at the horrible yellow uniform I'd be going to school with tomorrow and groaned. This was going to be hell. I just know it.

. . . . .

Charles looked over at me from where he was sitting with his tea. "You look lovely, Marie-Ann. Stand straight and keep your shoulders back; we don't want you slouching now. Have a good day at school."

I scowled. "It's Namine," I muttered before leaving.

I had to keep closing and unclosing my fists to try and keep my temper in check as I stomped down the hallways. Just as I expected, everywhere I went people were staring and muttering to one another. Damn this ugly uniform. It was hot and itchy and the puff in the skirt was over accentuating my hips.

I roughly slid open the door to my classroom and took my seat, glaring at all the muttering students. Honestly, you'd think they never saw anyone in this damn dress.

"Uh, Namine?" Haruhi asked a little quietly.

I loosened my glare and looked up at her. "I know. Everyone's staring and spreading rumors. And no, my summer had much to be desired. Any other questions I didn't cover?" I asked a little bitterly.

"Is everything alright?"

I shrugged. "Could be better." Haruhi nodded and took her seat.

"Nami? What are you wearing?" I heard the unison voice of the twins.

I made no move to look at either of them. "I'm wearing the school's hideous uniform because, if you do recall, I did happen to lose a bet," I said bitterly just before the bell chimed. Yep, this was definitely going to be a long day.

"AH! There's our lovely princess! We were beginning to worry about you, my dear," Tamaki chimed in as I entered the Music Room.

I glared at him. "Don't call me, princess," I said coldly.

"Nami-chan! We didn't see you at lunch today! Where were you?!" Hunny chimed in.

"Busy," I replied without even a glance as I walked by.

The group huddled together behind me and stared. "What's wrong with her?" The twins asked in unison.

Kyouya-sempai looked up from his laptop as I approached. "Everything alright, Namine?" he asked simply.

"Just dandy. Where's the list of chores I need to do?" I asked. He handed me the list and I went to work.

"WAH! Nami-chan is upset!" Hunny cried.

"Now, now, there's nothing we can do Hunny-sempai. We have to start the club," Tamaki replied, ushering everyone to the tables.

I let out a bitter sigh and finished setting the tables without even a glance to the Hosts. Now, I felt I had every right to be mad at the twins, but, I suppose I was being a little harsh on everyone else. After all, they didn't really do anything wrong. Still, I was too angry and prideful to change anything. I took one look at the large tiled room and set to sweeping with a groan.

"Oh, Namine, why aren't you seeing any guests this term?" asked a girl with black hair as I replaced sweets at the twins' table. Hikaru and Koaru looked up at me expectantly.

I let out a sigh as I held the tray full of dirty china. "I only had a few guests and Kyouya-sempai and I decided it would be more beneficial to the club if I took over Haruhi's chores," I replied monotonously.

The girl looked down and traced her tea cup. "Oh, I see." The Hitachiin's immediately used her crestfallen face to their advantage.

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity and went to the sink to start washing the dishes. Subconsciously I began to hum to myself as I became lost in my thoughts. Some time later I was brought back to reality by the mere presence of the twins behind me. "What?" I asked coldly, focusing abnormally hard on a plate I was scrubbing.

"Is everything alright, Nami?" they asked in unison.

"No," I replied simply.

"Is there anything we can…"

"No," I said cutting them off.

"Are you sure? We could always…"

"No." I took a moment to look at the spotless plate before slowly turning around to glare at them. "In fact, I believe you two have done enough. I don't accept charity nor liars and quite frankly, there is nothing more that I despise than someone who will play with another's emotions; especially for there own benefit," I said bitterly as I walked away from them.

"Wait, Nami! What's wrong with you? What did we do wrong?" Koaru said, grabbing a hold of my arm to stop me.

I wrenched my arm from his grasp and turned on him. I could feel my face heating up and becoming blotched as I fought the tears that threatened to come. "Oh, why don't you just shut up? This isn't one of your childish games! You can't just string people along for your own enjoyment and then crush them in the midst of their confusion. Yes! I know all about your heartless antics from middle school. But this… this is real life; this is dealing with the future, damn it! And I refuse to be toyed with!" I spat all the while glaring back and forth between the two of them. I kicked Kaoru in the shin and stormed off. Hikaru, unfortunately for me, was smart enough to keep his distance.

Yep, I lost my temper, again. But, the whole thing just pissed me off. I sped off the school grounds in a flash of yellow, just letting the wind run through my hair until I managed to cool myself down a little. My arms were rigid and straight out in front of me as I clutched the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white and I scowled straight ahead of me.

"Nami?" an annoyingly familiar voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Huh?" I jumped a little in surprise which forced my body to relax a little as I looked about me. Somehow I had managed to park along the side of the road by a supermarket and walking in front of me was none other than Chase.

"Nami, are you ok?" he asked.

I stared at the blonde for a moment and for once something clicked. _This_ boy liked me. I've never been able to tell before but somehow, this one time, I was able to tell. Maybe I was in a deeper hole of despair than I thought. Maybe I was more desperate than I could imagine. Hell, I may have even lost my mind, but it was as if my body was acting on its own. I suddenly found that I had leaned over and popped open the passenger door seat and ordered, "Get in."

He just stood there staring back with his mouth slightly open. "W…w…what?" he managed to sputter out.

I rolled my eyes. "I said, get in! We, sir, are going on a date," I replied with a chilling smile.

He smirked and walked over to the car, something flashing behind his emerald eyes unnoticed. "Well, what took you so long?" He asked cheekily grinning from ear to ear. I smirked in response and sped away.

_**Okay so now that I read through this. . . I don't remember why I didn't post it when I wrote it months ago... 0_o Hm… Oh well. Here's your update. I have an idea on how I want to at least start the next chapter so hopefully I'll get it up much sooner than this chapter.**_


	19. Lost and Found

_**There's really no excuse for my actions. Let's face it. It's been what? A year since I updated? I don't even know anymore. I'm incredibly sorry and no amount of apologizing will make up for it. Life's been so busy and my computer crashed and I lost everything… Well anyways, cupcakes for everyone. On to this chapter!**_

_Recap:_

_Namine's grandmother died, she's underage so she can't inherit everything yet, Charles (her father) is now her guardian and she found out she was arranged to be married to Kaoru. In a fit of rage she yelled at everyone and recklessly went out on a date with Chase, the blonde boy from the hospital. And now….._

Chapter 19: Lost and Found

It feels like only a few days but it's been months since I first went out with Chase. I've avoided the Host Club like the plague and have only talked to Haruhi briefly off and on. I don't recognize myself. I think I'm losing…. Fingers snapping in front of my face brought me back to reality. I looked up and smiled. It felt strained.

Chase smiled down at me. "Well hello there. You were spacing out again. It kind of worried me for a second there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chase," I replied cheerfully. That's right. I was out on another date with Chase. I had forgotten.

"No worries, Babe. Now as I was saying…" he continued on bragging about some other award he received or competition he's won. I don't know I wasn't paying attention. Chase only ever talked about himself. He did anything and everything and won at all of it in order to make himself look better. If he wasn't talking about himself, he was bringing down the wealthy, especially the Host Club. Or rather, especially Hikaru and Koaru. At first it made me feel better. It gave me a chance to blow off steam and have someone support me. I'm now realizing he's probably never listened to a word I've ever said. Why was I still with him again? "Oh! That reminds me! I got something for ya, Baby." He rummaged in one of his pockets and brought out a small box. "I saw this and I instantly thought of you."

I opened the box and inside was a pendant shaped like a bumble bee. That's right. I stayed with him because he made an effort to make me feel special. "It's a bumble bee. You said that was your nickname or something right?" Well, at least he still made the effort. Plus, even though his mom's a nurse, turns out his father's wealthy and in good graces with my own father. Charles actually approves and gets off my back about a lot of things. Of course I can't remember the last time I even remotely raised my voice at anyone…

"You don't like it?" Chase asked with a frown.

I looked up and shook my head. "Oh, no, of course not! I love it, really, I do. I'm sorry I just got lost in thought is all," I said as sweetly as possible.

Chase scowled. "You don't like it. You say you're lost in thought but it's because you don't like it. I know you don't. You're always getting lost in thought." His fists started to clench. "You don't like me. Nothing I do is good enough for you."

"What are you talking about? Of course I like you. I'm your girlfriend, aren't I? Don't be so silly."

"Silly? I'm not a silly little boy!" he shouted at me. He then leaned in quickly to kiss me but I quickly turned my head. "See? You still won't even kiss me! It's because of those other rich bastards, isn't it? You'd much rather be with one of them than me!" He had a hold of my wrists now.

"Chase, stop it. Ouch!" I tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let go. "Chase, please let go," I said quietly.

"Then kiss me!" he yelled getting really close to my face. I kept silent with my head still turned away. "Why won't you kiss me?" I still kept silent. "WHY? Answer me you bitch!" He hit me down.

I felt a sickening crack in my left wrist as I hit the ground. I was too shocked to retaliate. Tears ran down my face against my will. I cursed mentally as I slowly sat up. He was quickly at my side stroking my hair. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," he said gently in a soft, shaky voice. He grabbed the pendant and put it around my neck. "There, it looks so pretty on you. So pretty on your pretty little neck," he said stroking my neck and giving it gentle little kisses. His arms wrapped around me and held me.

Remind me again why I was with him? This did not make me feel special. This wasn't loving at all. He held me possessively. I suddenly felt very trapped and claustrophobic. This was stupid. I needed to leave. I needed to get away. My limbs wouldn't listen to me. I felt numb. Please. Somebody please wake me up. I was screaming inside my head. Then I went black.

'Where am I?' I thought miserably. I had a killer headache. Ok, so I remember being on a date with Chase and yelling and hitting and suffocating… So I fainted. That still doesn't answer the first question. I could hear loud voices not too far away. I sighed and rubbed my head while looking about the room.

I was in an ugly stained cot-looking bed with an old moth eaten blanket over me. Ok ew. I quickly got up from that. There were clean wooden floor boards. There was a window, a plain brown dresser, plain walls, all around plain and gross. Tamaki would have a heart attack over this place. Hell, Charles would down right die. I shook my head and tip-toed to the door way and peered around the corner. I could faintly see a round table by a living room with Chase and a bunch of his friends sitting around it drinking and playing what looked to be a card game. What was Chase doing in a place like this? This wasn't his home, nor was it his usual hangout. More importantly, why did he bring me here?

"Hey guys! Remember that time when we thrashed that rich punk?" one of them yelled loudly.

The rest laughed. "Yeah! What was that ginger's name? Kovu? Kito?" another replied.

"No! It's Kaoru Hitachiin and don't you forget it!" Chase yelled over them. "Him, his brother, and that Ootori bastard are the ones who robbed me of my inheritance! But not for long, boys, not for long!" They all cheered and laughed.

I slowly edged away from the doorway, hoping none of them would notice me. Oh God! Chase was responsible for Kaoru getting beaten up that one day? I felt a spark of electricity run through my spine as utter dread washed through me. I have to get out of here. I found my phone and dialed the first number I saw.

"Hello?" came a sleepy yawn from the other end.

I tried to keep my voice low. "Hikaru," I almost sobbed. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Nami? What do _you_ want? Do you know what time it is? It's six in the morning!" he complained bitterly.

I couldn't blame him for being annoyed but I was desperate. Wait, six in the morning? How long had I blacked out? I shook my head again. "Yes, yes, I know. Hikaru, please, help me," I pleaded in a whisper. Silence. "Hikaru?"

"Nami? What's going on? Where are you?" Hikaru said with a certain edge to his tone I'd never heard before.

"I don't know. I'm in some apartment or something I think. It's disgusting. Chase and his friends are in the other room drinking and…"

"OH! Well if _Chase_ is there I'm sure you'll be _fine_," Hikaru replied spitefully.

I was silent for a second as I tried not to cry. "Hikaru, please," my voice cracked. "I'm… I'm s… I'm _scared,_ Hikaru."

I heard a long drawn out sigh from the other end. "Alright. Just stay on the line as long as you can. I'm coming."

"Hey! Chase! Speaking of your inheritance… where's that bitch of yours? Is she _STILL_ sleeping in the other room?" I heard one of the goons yell. Oh shit. I scurried back to the bed as quickly and soundlessly as I could as I heard laughter and footsteps coming down the hall. I tried to look as if I had just woken up as much as possible. I had the phone casually behind me.

Chase walked into the room with a smirk plastered on his drunken face. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. A fire I'd never seen before raged in those emerald eyes. "Hey, baby. Sleep well?" He sounded so condescending.

I looked around confusedly, whipping sleep away from one of my eyes. "Chase, where am I?" I asked as innocently and sweetly as possible.

"Oh, you know, just my uh, home away from home," he replied.

"Which is where exactly?"

"On the other side of town and a little ways past," he replied smirking again. "Just a cozy apartment away from _everything_," he emphasized the last word.

I gave a slight shudder. "Oh, I see. Is someone else here? I thought I heard laughing."

"Just my friends." He pushed off the frame and held out his hand. "Why don't you… join us?"

I gulped and gave a half-hearted smile. "Oh, I don't know, I think I should maybe rest a bit more. I'm still a little tired and I have a really big headache and uh…"

"Nonsense!" He replied grabbing my wrist and yanking me forward. "I insist," he said clutching my shoulder too tightly. He led me to the next room where a group of his friends were sitting. Some of them had a couple of half-dressed women sitting on their laps who were way too dolled up if you know what I mean. "Sleeping Beauty's finally awake boys!"

I gave them a sheepish smiled and waved my hand slightly. "Um, hello." The guys were cheering, although not quite so loudly as before, and one of the women gave me… a look of sympathy? I started fiddling with the hem of my shirt nervously.

"Come on, Babe, come sit with me and play with us!" Chase exclaimed patting his thigh.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I'd rather not, Chase. Actually, I'd like it if you took me home, please," I said quietly.

"Aw come on, baby! What's the hurry? We're just having some fun! Now come here!"

"Please, take me home, Chase."

He grabbed my wrist and yanked me forward again and tried to give me a big kiss. I pushed against him. "Chase stop it! I want to go home!"

He began to squeeze my wrists, just like before. I suddenly began to fully realize the age difference between little me and Chase and his friends. "It's just one little kiss, Marie-Anne."

I glared at him. "Don't call me, Marie-Anne," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"What's this? I thought we put out that fire a long time ago. Now come here and give me a kiss, Marie-Anne," he replied sternly.

"No!" I yelled back, wrenching myself free and punching him square in the jaw. "And don't call me Marie-Anne!"

He slowly stood up while rubbing his jaw. Next thing I knew I was knocked down on the grown. He punched me! He actually punched me! "Bitch, you're going to pay for that."

I quickly tried to scuttle away but he grabbed hold of my leg and tripped me down. I kicked at Chase furiously trying to escape. I heard chairs screech against the floor as his friends got up and started walking toward me. I remember the sympathetic woman tried to stop them but was shoved aside, knocking over a lamp and the room was plummeted into almost total darkness. Using this as a distraction I tried to escape but only managed to trap myself in a corner. I was surrounded.

I kicked and punched as hard as I could but they restrained my arms and legs. I cried as I could clothes begin to rip. "NO! Please! Chase, please! Please no!" I screamed. I might as well have been mute. I kept screaming but soon I was numb, as if I was on the outside, overlooking what was going on. It became a blur of sound and absolute fear. Suddenly it stopped. I huddled as close to the corner as I could, making myself as small as possible, and bawled into my hands.

I felt a warm soft hand on my arm and I quickly shrank away. "Nami?" came a soft voice.

I snapped my head up to see two golden eyes in the darkness. "Hikaru!" I launched myself forward and clung to him for life as I continued to bawl into his chest.

In an un-Hikaru move, he hugged me back and sat there with me. "Ssshhh… they're gone now. It's ok," he whispered gently.

I cried even harder. Why was he being so nice to me? After everything I said and did and how incredibly awful I had been to him, here he was comforting me. "Th… th… thank y… y… you H… H… Hikaru," I sobbed.

He leaned his head down on my head as he stroked my hair. I could feel him smirk into it. "Idiot," he whispered.

"Sh… sh… shut up."

He slowly lifted my chin to look down at my red blotched face covered in tears and snot. I expected him to make a rude comment about how awful I looked, to continue telling me how stupid I was, etc. He smirked. "So am I still the evil twin?" I smiled faintly and leaned back into his chest, shaking my head. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I could feel the mist of the morning around me as we went outside. The sun was barely above the horizon and I faintly remember seeing the flashes of red and blue lights. Mostly I remember the blue shirt I clung to and the distinctive smell of a campfire.

_***cowers behind a couch from all of the readers* Don't hurt me… Please don't hurt me… I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I promise to update soon! And nothing happened to Namine I swear! Just… just some psychological damage and a deeper fear for the dark… that's it…. .w. *holds up goodies* cupcake? **_


	20. The Mask Crumbles

_**Thank you, Sora-chan for pointing out that mistake to me. I had a mini heart attack but I'm in the process of fixing it all. So, dear readers, if old chapters pop up being updated don't worry about it. I'm just fixing minor things I've been meaning to do for a while. Now onwards to the next chapter…**_

Chapter 20: The Mask Crumbles

I woke up feeling very exhausted. My eyes were puffy and my head felt like it was hit by a truck. A very large, high speeding, truck. I noticed my reflection from across the room. At least, I thought it was my reflection.

My dark chocolate hair was clumped and matted in tangles and stuck up in varying places. But more than that, my hair was really long. Once I brushed it out I was sure it would go down to my waist. My blue eyes were swollen and bloodshot. My face, instead of being swollen, seemed very hollow as if I hadn't eaten anything in days. My skin was ghostly pale, making my bright blue veins stand out even more. Just my cheeks and my nose were abnormally flushed a rose pink. Well, there was also that nasty bruise on the right side.

It was as if everything that had happened the last several months was only a very bad dream. I was just waking up for the first time in a long while. I felt it then. Something inside me just fell apart. I felt incredibly vulnerable and insecure. I felt so… exposed. Years of acting, years of not showing my true emotions, came washing over me like a pent up geyser. Oh wait. It really was coming up. I quickly looked around and found a trash can not too far away. I ran to it and puked my guts out.

I took a large gulp of air when it finally stopped and rested my head on my knees. This room seemed familiar. It wasn't my room, though. I looked down. The nightgown wasn't mine either. Black velvet curtains hung over large arched windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. A midnight blue and grey pattern covered the walls. Dark mahogany furniture lined the room. I stroked my hand across the dark, plush carpet. It was all so familiar.

_Midnight Room…_

That's right. I'm in the Midnight Room. I must be at the Hitachiin Mansion. The door creaked open as a maid walked in. "Oh! Miss, you are awake! Poor thing, you've been asleep since yesterday morning when you were brought here," she cried, running over to me. Yesterday morning? Have I really been asleep for over twenty-four hours? She gently stroked my gross hair from my face and moved the trash can aside. I noticed it was the same maid from before that used to stutter. "Tsk, tsk. This won't do. Come, dear, let's get you cleaned up." She carefully helped me to my feet and led me to a large nearby bathroom.

Maybe large was an understatement. The giant bathtub in the middle of it alone looked like a miniature swimming pool. There was even plush furniture in there. I sighed as the maid quickly got to work filling the tub with hot water and oils for a bubble bath. She then proceeded to undress me out of the nightgown and help me into the bath. She told me to just relax and to let her take care of getting me cleaned up as some other maids quickly walked in. You didn't have to tell me twice. I didn't have to lift a finger. It was heavenly, although a little awkward at first.

At some point the other maids left leaving only the original to keep coming my now silky hair. "Where did they go?" I asked quietly.

"They went to clean your room and prepare your clothes, Miss. They wanted to give you a little privacy for a moment, as well," she replied.

I nodded half-heartedly. She didn't say anything else but that was ok with me. She was right. I needed a moment to myself. I needed to put myself back together and focus back on reality. My eyes focused on the details and cracks in the marble tiling of the ceiling. My mind flooded with information. There was so much I hadn't been dealing with: my nana's death, my mom leaving, my father manipulating me, _CHASE_ manipulating me. I started remembering one thing after the other. I remembered being in that cavern with Kaoru. It was so dark. I remembered that day with Hikaru when those two men tried to rob the store and even though I wasn't afraid then, I was afraid now for what could have happened. I remembered when Kaoru went missing, when Hikaru left Haruhi in the middle of the storm, I even started remembering things from before I came here like when my Gracie, my puppy, died, the day I got the letter from my father, all of the fights and yelling my mom has had with not just my father but with other strangers in the doorway, the day I snuck into the limo when I saw mom walk out with a suitcase…

"Miss?" My thoughts were interrupted by the made. "Miss, don't cry," she said taking a cold wash cloth and dabbing my face. "I know the past can hurt, Miss, but it's not good to dwell on it. You're safe now, Miss."

I smiled softly up at her. "I don't know what to do," I whispered.

"You just move on, Miss. Simply put one foot in front of the other and keep on walking," she replied with a bright cheerful smile as she helped me out of the bath. She wrapped a robe around me and sat me down in front of a vanity as she began to dry my hair. Once it was dried and perfectly straightened she pinned the top half back, letting a few short strands in the front frame my face. She stroked it with a smile and led me back to the room. "Lunch is almost ready. I'll leave you to get dressed, Miss," she said turning to leave.

"Ma'am?" She stopped and turned to face me. "Um, thank you." She smiled brightly and left.

I turned to where the dress lay on the bed and picked it up. It was lavender in color and fell all the way down to the floor, held up by two thin straps. The skirt was flowy enough to move about in but still fell in a slim drape. All around it was a fairly simple dress. Next to the spot where the dress was I saw the bumble bee pendant and scowled. I picked it up by the fingertips and chucked it out the window.

I heard a knock at the door and another maid peered in. "Namine-san? Lunch is ready. Shall I escort you to the dining room?" I nodded thankfully.

I had forgotten how large this place was. The maid led me through several hallways, down a side stairway, through another couple of hallways, and down the main stairway. Two more maids bowed and opened the double doors to the dining room for us. "Enjoy your lunch, Namine-san," they said in unison before closing the doors behind me. I sighed and slowly walked to the long table, trying not to fidget. A butler standing by the table pulled a seat out for me to sit. Another butler quickly walked in and set a thick soup in front of me. I scrunched my nose. The soup smelled awful.

"Eat it," Hikaru ordered without looking up from his meal. I flinched at the sudden sound of his voice and slowly obeyed without a sound. It was just as bad as it smelled. I took everything I had to swallow it and not spit it out. It was thick and sticky and did not want to go down without a fight. I set my spoon down and glared at the fancy bowl. "What's wrong?"

"It's gross," I pouted without looking up from the soup.

I could almost feel Hikaru's smirk. "It'll make you feel better," Kaoru replied.

"If by feel better you mean throw up some more," I muttered.

Kaoru reached across the table. "Nami I…" I felt pain shoot through me wrist and squeaked as I yanked it back, clutching it close to me. Kaoru slowly pulled his hand back, his brows furrowed.

Hikaru set his spoon down and looked up. He held his hand out with a sigh. "Let me see it." I finally looked up at him and stared for a minute, studying his face before reluctantly reaching my left hand out. He took it in one hand and carefully turned it over to where the bruise was on my wrist. He gently stroked it with the fingertips of his other hand. His hands considerably dwarfed my own and his fingers were so long and slender compared to mine that were a little pudgy and short. I turned my head and glared out the corner of my eyes feeling flustered.

He applied pressure to mark. I winced and tried to jerk my hand back but he held onto it. "Does it still hurt?" I could feel those golden eyes on me. "N…no… it's… it's just a li… little sp… sprain," I protested feeling my face heat up as I tried not to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked pressing on it again. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a sharp intake of breath.

I dared a quick glance at him and saw a smirk plastered on his face. I continued glaring to the side. "No," I replied, my voice giving me away with a pitiful whimper. He let go of my hand and I brought it back close to me. "Stop it," I muttered.

"Stop what?" Hikaru teased.

Kaoru spoke up. "He's not going to bother you anymore, Nami."

I slowly looked up at him. Kaoru had an unreadable expression on his face. There was an odd mixture of hurt and sorrow along with… something else I couldn't quite place. "Stop it," I said louder, my voice breaking a little. "Stop… stop… stop being so nice to me. I was awful to you. I hit you all the time and yelled at you and… and I was so awful to you…"

Kaoru gave a small smile. "We're being nice because you are hurt and we're your friends," he replied.

I felt tears welling up again. Jeeze I hated crying. "I'm… I'm sorry," I said wiping furiously to keep the tears from falling.

Kaoru shook his head. "No, Nami, we're sorry." I looked up at him. That's what I couldn't read. It was remorse on his face. No one's ever been apologetic to me before. "Besides, we figured being so awful was your way of showing affection," Kaoru teased. I smiled and felt a choked laugh escape. I stuck my tongue out at them. "That's more like the Namie we know."

"Now eat your food," Hikaru said.

I pouted and looked back down at it. "But… but it's gross," I whined.

He smirked. "I know it is."

"Then why'd you give me it?" I asked irritably.

"I thought it would be funny." I glared and quickly reached over and snatched his bowl from him. "Hey!" he yelled trying to take it back.

I took a spoonful and sighed happily. "Mmm, gnocchi. Much better than that slop," I said sliding my bowl over towards him with a smirk. "Serves you right, you know." Hikaru pouted and had the nearby butler bring him another bowl. The rest of lunch passed pretty quietly. I yawned as I waited for the twins to finish.

Kaoru set down his spoon thoughtfully. "Are you still tired, Nami?" I nodded. "You can go back upstairs and rest some more if you want."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides, if I sleep too much I won't be able to focus at school tomorrow," I replied. I rested my head on my arms with another sigh. I stared at the details of the table absently picking at it with my fingernail.

Kaoru nudged Hikaru. He scratched the back of his awkwardly. "Uh, if you don't want to go home you can stay here for a while…"

I gave a small smile and shook my head. "That's sweet but I can't. I need to go home and, uh, smell the coffee as they say."

Hikaru got up and lifted me up by the arm. "Well, we'd better take you home then," he said with a grin. He turned back to the still sitting Kaoru. "Are you coming, Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat there, his eyes looking back and forth between me and Hikaru, an odd expression on his face. "No, go on ahead. I realized I still have some homework to finish," he said cheerfully with a smile.

I stared in confusion and Hikaru scowled a little before turning and leading me away. "Ok then. I'll, uh, see you later then, Kaoru." I turned slightly to wave bye. Kaoru was acting so strange today…

We stared out of the limo windows, neither of us speaking to the other the whole ride home. I was thankful, though. I didn't want to talk about yesterday. In fact, I wanted to ignore it completely and pretend it didn't happen. But I couldn't. I clenched my fist. I didn't know how to move on anymore.

"You're crying again," Hikaru said with a sigh.

I quickly wiped at my face and clutched the coat he gave me closer to me. "Shut up," I said without looking away from the snow falling down outside.

"Ok," he said with a grin. Instead of going back to looking out of the window he kept staring at me.

I sniffed and stole a glance to see him staring. I looked back to the window. After a few minutes I checked to see if he went back to looking out of the window. Nope, he was still staring with a big grin. I sighed. "What are you staring at me for?" I snapped. His grin got bigger but he didn't say anything. I slapped my face. "Oh my god… You can talk you idiot!"

He started laughing. "Your face is all red!" I went back to glaring out of the window with my arms crossed. "Aw, come on! It was funny!" I didn't acknowledge him. Hikaru sighed and his face went serious. "Are you sure you're ok?"

The limo pulled to a stop. "I'm home," I replied bluntly starting to get up to leave.

Hikaru grabbed my arm. "Nami…"

I sighed and sat back down on the seat. "What?"

"Seriously, are you going to be alright?" I didn't know how to answer so I stayed silent. "Well?"

"I don't know!" I snapped. "I… I… I just… I just don't know, ok?" He didn't say anything back. "You can let go of my arm now," I mumbled feeling flustered again. He quickly let go and I started to exit the limo. Before I shut the door I took off the coat and held it out to him. "I'll… uh… return the dress tomorrow."

He shook his head. "No, keep the coat… and the dress."

I quickly put the coat back on. "Um… Hikaru… er… Thank you. For everything," I said biting my lip. I closed the door and quickly ran up to the house. I shivered as I closed the front door against the cold winter air and rubbed my hands together.

"There you are! Where on earth have you been young lady?" Charles yelled stomping into the hallway from the sitting room.

I sighed. "Oh save it, Charles. We both know you don't really care. But if you must know, I was at the Hitachiin's."

"The Hitachiin's? THE HITACHIIN'S! What were you doing with those riffraff? Last I heard you were with that Chase fellow. I've been trying to get in touch with both of you since Friday night!" he thundered.

I brought myself to my full height (which wasn't very tall) and gave him the nastiest glare I could muster. "Riffraff? Excuse me, but just a few months ago you were arranging for me to marry one of them! And as for Chase, you won't get ahold of him anytime soon because he's in jail!" I sneered.

Charles' face turned a good three shades of red. "What do you mean he is in jail?" he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh! _WELL_! Let's see now, he kidnapped me, got himself drunk even though he is underage, and to top it all off, he and his goons tried to force themselves on me. Personally, I suggest finding a way to thank the Hitachiin's _profusely _because otherwise I'd most likely be dead in some ditch or abandoned lot or something. Now if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to my room because personally, I am exhausted. Good night," I finished with mock cheerfulness. He surpassed red and turned deep purple before turning around and storming back down the hall. Good, maybe he'll leave me alone now after being embarrassed like that. I wiped my face and trudged up the stairs to my room. I didn't even bother changing. I just plopped onto my bed and passed out.

_**Yay! I finished another chapter! :D Ugh… I'm exhausted. It's spring break but I've never been busier and in the morning I'm taking a long drive to my aunt's… Bleh… but you guys don't care about that! Hahaha. Cupcakes for everyone! It's my birthday on Monday! :D So excited. I'll update soon! Promise. **_


End file.
